La Rencontre d'une Vie
by Magdalyn88
Summary: Bella Swan, PDG de sa propre Société, se noie dans le travail pour oublier ses déceptions personnelles. Jasper Whitlock est devenu un homme froid et distant pour ne plus souffrir. Que se passerait-il s'ils venaient à se rencontrer ? Est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à se guérir mutuellement pour avancer dans leur nouvelle vie ? /JELLA / ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de changer de couple et de m'essayer au Jella. Cette fiction sera 100 % humaine. Toute la narration sera du point de vue de Bella.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 1**

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à ma tenue dans le miroir de mon entrée. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Le salon, pour lequel j'avais mis ma vie entre parenthèse pour plusieurs mois, ouvrait ses portes. Mon métier était de mettre en relation des différents corps de métiers et de leur négocier des contrats de partenariat intéressants pour les deux parties.

J'avais eu cette idée, il y a cinq ans et la première entreprise à avoir placée sa confiance en moi fut celle de mon frère, Emmett. Lui et sa femme Rosalie, avaient une entreprise de transport de luxe. Ils étaient contactés par pas mal de monde en allant de la starlette en déplacement, au PDG à la grosse tête qui ne savait pas conduire. Je haïssais ce genre de personnage qui se donnait un style en faisant croire qu'il était trop occupé à l'arrière de la voiture, alors qu'au final il pionçait allégrement, planqué derrière les vitres fumées.

Au fil du temps, une quantité plus qu'importante de professionnels avait adhéré au concept et faisait appel à moi pour trouver des partenaires sérieux. J'avais donc décidé de faire un salon interprofessionnel pour pouvoir gérer plus de partenariat en même temps.

J'ajustai une dernière fois mon chignon puis lissai les petits plis de mon tailleur noir Dior. La jupe s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres du genou et la veste était assez cintrée. Je faisais très stricte avec, mais c'était nécessaire pour ma crédibilité. Je devais faire professionnelle et adulte.

Il était hors de question d'avouer qu'à presque 30 ans, j'étais une grande enfant qui pouvait rire de quasiment toutes les situations. C'est ce qui avait séduit mon ex-mari et c'est ce qui m'avait permis de tenir bon quand il avait mis fin à notre mariage au bout de 2 ans.

Après avoir mis mon rouge à lèvres, je chaussai mes Jimmy Choo noires, enfilai mon manteau et attrapai mon sac où se trouvait mon nécessaire vital - c'est-à-dire mes papiers, mon portefeuille, mon portable, ma tablette et mes bonbons PEZ avec le distributeur à l'effigie de Iron Man, cadeau d'un de mes neveux.

Je claquais la porte de ma maison se situant de la banlieue de Seattle et sautai dans mon Porsche Cayenne pour me diriger vers mon lieu de travail pour la semaine.

Il me fallut près de 45 minutes pour arriver au centre des congrès et je présentai ma carte d'accès au gardien pour me garer dans le parking organisateur. L'équipe de sécurité était déjà en place et tous les stands étaient prêts. Il ne manquait plus que les professionnels qui étaient censés arriver sous peu. Je flânai dans les allées pour m'assurer que tout soit en ordre avant d'aller à l'accueil.

-Bonjour Jessica.

-Bonjour Madame Swan. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci. Avons-nous reçu les plans du site ?

-Oui. Nous allons les donner avec les pass aux entrées.

-Parfait. Je serais dans mon bureau si besoin.

J'observai le sourire figé de l'hôtesse et me détournai en secouant la tête. Elle était parfaite dans son boulot, mais quelle pouffe ! J'étais persuadée qu'elle s'était tapée tous les membres de l'équipe de sécurité...

Je remontai l'allée du fond en observant plusieurs commerciaux et patrons converser lorsque je remarquai une petite fille assise à un croisement en plein milieu. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement et m'agenouillai face à elle en m'apercevant qu'elle pleurait.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

-Bonzour Madame.

Elle releva la tête et je découvris une bonne bouille entourée de magnifiques boucles blondes et deux yeux bleus clairs.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Ze suis perdue.

Je levai les yeux pour chercher des blonds mais ne trouvai personne. Je me reconcentrai sur elle en souriant.

-Comment t'appelles- tu ?

-Elizabeth Vitlote.

 _ **La reine des Patates... Dur à porter comme nom...**_

-Moi c'est Bella. Tu es venue avec tes parents ?

 _ **Monsieur et Madame Patate ? Ton humour est déplorable Swany...**_

-Je suis avec mon Papa.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Bah Papa...

 _ **Bah oui voyons Swany... T'es con aussi !**_

-Il fait quoi comme travail ?

 _ **Maraîcher ?**_

-Il est patron.

 _ **Bah oui ! Voyons Swany t'es con ...**_

-Tu es d'accord pour que je te porte ? On va voir si on arrive à le voir.

Elle me sourit en tendant les bras et je la calais sur ma hanche pour qu'elle puisse regarder autour.

-Ze vois pas mon papa.

-Pas grave. On va aller l'appeler.

-Il m'avait dit de l'attendre au coin mais y 'en a plein partout.

-Je te le concède Lizzy.

-Han... T'as dit un ro mot ! Papa, il aime pas.

 _ **Gné ? Mais de quoi qu'elle cause ?**_

-Mais non demoiselle. J'ai dit "je te le concède". Ça veut dire que je suis d'accord avec toi.

Elle se mit à rire et je trouvai ce son cristallin merveilleux. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et j'entrepris de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre mon bureau. J'installai la petite sur le canapé en lui donnant un crayon et des feuilles puis saisis mon téléphone pour appeler Jessica.

 _-Jessica à votre écoute._

-Jessica, c'est Madame Swan. Passez une annonce dans tout le hall pour préciser que la petite Elizabeth attend son père à l'accueil. Dès que le Père arrive, appelez-moi.

 _-Oui Madame. Autre chose ?_

-Passez-moi Sam.

Une musique d'attente en son Midi passa dans l'appareil et je reportai mon attention sur la fillette. Elle devait avoir 4 ou 5 ans. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et étaient attachés par un flot au niveau des épaules. Elle portait une petite robe grise avec un manteau violine mignon. Elle mâchouillait le stylo en réfléchissant sur son chef d'œuvre et je ris bien malgré moi. C'était si attendrissant... La voix grave du chef de la sécurité me ramena au présent.

 _-Sam Uley, j'écoute._

-Sam, c'est Madame Swan. Puis-je savoir pourquoi je viens de retrouver une petite fille seule en plein milieu du salon ?

 _-Je n'étais pas au courant Madame._

-C'est bien ce que je vous reproche ! A quoi ça sert que je vous paye une fortune si vous n'êtes même pas foutu de voir une petite fille perdue !

 _-Désolé Madame. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vais faire le nécessaire avec mes équipes._

Je raccrochai sans un mot de plus, totalement agacée par le comportement de mon chef sécurité. J'allais devoir changer d'agence. Je devais avoir confiance en eux et là, ce n'était plus le cas.

Le salon était maintenant ouvert et j'entendis facilement la rumeur des discussions monter du grand hall. Une petite main douce m'attira et je me centrai sur Elizabeth.

-Regarde Madame. Ze t'ai fait un dessin.

 _ **Waou... C'est vraiment la fille de Monsieur Patate !**_

-Il est magnifique, je vais l'accrocher au mur. Tu veux m'aider Lizzy ?

Mon téléphone sonna avant qu'on puisse faire un pas.

-Swan.

-Madame, c'est Jessica. Je pense que nous avons retrouvé le père de la petite. Il est devant moi et il est très énervé. Que dois-je faire ?

-Indiquez lui le chemin de mon bureau, je ne veux pas d'esclandres en bas.

-Bien Madame.

Je raccrochai et raccompagnai la petite sur le canapé. Il fallait que je l'occupe, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit répondre à son père s'il dépassait les limites. Elle me sourit à nouveau et se lança dans une nouvelle œuvre sur la vie de Monsieur Patate. Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, il soit à la piscine ou un truc dans le genre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une armoire à glace blonde bondit dans la pièce en hurlant. Il me poussa de son chemin pour se positionner devant la petite qui l'ignorait royalement.

-Elizabeth, j'ai eu peur. Où étais-tu ?

 _ **Bonjour Connard ! Moi c'est Swan et toi ? Pas de problème ta fille va bien**_ ...

Encore un gros cul de PDG...

Lizzy leva les yeux et tendit le dessin à son père en souriant.

-Tiens papa, c'est pour toi. Madame Bella a été zentille. Z'ai pas eu peur grâce à elle.

Monsieur Patate prit soudainement conscience de ma présence dans la pièce et se retourna pour me faire face. _**Mais c'est qu'il est canon ! Le fric ça aide bien quand même.**_ Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds bouclés que sa fille. Les siens s'arrêtaient à ses épaules et il les avait accrochés en une queue basse. Ses yeux étaient clairs mais tiraient plus sur le gris. Sa mâchoire était carrée, volontaire. Son costard devait valoir la peau du cul et ses godasses, au moins 5 paires des miennes.

Il me tendit sa main et j'aperçus une énorme gourmette masculine mais je n'arrivai pas à lire le prénom écrit. Je serrais sa main en tentant un sourire mais ne remportai pas un franc succès. Il était froid, sévère... _**Essaie de retirer le balai que tu as dans le cul crétin !**_

-Je suis Jasper Whitlock, le père d'Elizabeth. Merci de vous en être occupée.

 _ **Ah c'est quand même moins débile comme nom. Me v'là rassurée.**_

-Bonjour Monsieur Whitlock. Isabella, pas de soucis pour votre fille. Elle ne craignait rien ici.

-Ce salon n'est pas du tout sécurisé ! Elle aurait pu disparaître.

 _ **Non mais il se prend pour qui celui là ?**_

-Heureusement que je l'ai trouvé alors. Quelle idée aussi d'emmener un petit bout dans un salon interprofessionnel. _**Dans ta gueule Ducon !**_

-Tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une baby-sitter.

Non mais il se fout de ma gueule ?! _**Dépense moins de sous dans tes fringues, enfoiré !**_

-Nous avons une entreprise de service en bas. Voulez-vous les coordonnées ?

-Je ne vous permets pas Madame !

 _ **Mais quel gros con !**_

Mon téléphone me sauva la vie et j'y répondis sous le regard furieux de Monsieur Patate.

-Oui.

 _-Salut Sœurette ! Alors le salon ?_

-Beaucoup de monde et des partenariats intéressants. _**Je suppose.**_

 _-Toi, t'es en face d'un gugusse qui te gonfle._

-Tout à fait.

 _-Gros con, PDG, plein de fric et balai dans le cul ?_

-Ça me convient parfaitement.

 _-Peux-tu lâcher ton pote pour venir à l'agence. Rose aurait besoin de toi._

-Le temps de sortir et je te rejoins.

 _-Ne mords pas Sœurette._

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour récupérer mes affaires et retournai devant la petite qui regardait son père en fronçant des sourcils.

-Je suis contente que tu aies retrouvé ton père, petite Lizzy. Je dois partir. Garde le stylo si tu veux.

Je lui tendis la main mais elle la laissa de côté pour venir m'étreindre en déposant un bisou sur ma joue.

-Merci Madame Bella.

Je me redressai pour faire face à Monsieur Patate.

-Je suis désolée, je dois vous laisser Monsieur Whitlock. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Je n'attendis même pas sa réponse et sortis de la pièce pour me diriger vers l'accueil. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de monde dans le salon et je savais que mes équipes allaient bien dormir la nuit. J'allais devoir songer à embaucher des extras. Jessica ne s'était pas départie de son sourire figé et j'attendis qu'elle termine de baver devant un client avant de parler en haussant un sourcil.

 _ **Chaudasse !**_

-Jessica, je dois m'absenter. Je vous laisse voir avec mes équipes pour le déroulé du salon. S'il y a une urgence, appelez-moi.

-Bien Madame. Est-ce que je vous revois aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne pense pas. _**Tu vas pouvoir te rincer l'œil tranquille !**_

Je me détournai rapidement et tombai sur Sam. Il était hors de question que je laisse passer l'incident.

-Sam, je vous veux dans mon bureau demain à l'ouverture. Nous devons parler de notre contrat.

-Bien Madame. Je m'excuse encore pour tout à l'heure.

Je hochai la tête sèchement puis sortis pour grimper dans ma voiture pour rejoindre mon frère.

Il me fallut moins d'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre SHL - pour Swan & Hale Luxury. Je me garai sur le parking, à côté d'un X6 noir flambant neuf et entrai dans le petit salon qui accueillait généralement les clients. Ma belle sœur avait beaucoup de goût en décoration et je l'appréciai à chaque fois que j'arrivais ici. Je n'avais jamais l'impression d'être chez un professionnel.

Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils et canapés en cuir dans la pièce ainsi qu'une télévision et une cheminée à l'éthanol. Sur la gauche, ce trouvait un bar ainsi qu'un petit buffet avec une corbeille de fruit digne d'une épicerie fine ainsi que plusieurs petites pâtisseries délicieuses.

 _ **Un coup à prendre 2 kilos rien qu'en les regardant.**_

Je me dirigeai directement vers le bar pour me servir un café puis allai vers le bureau de mon frère. Je le trouvai assis derrière son bureau avec la mine sévère. C'était une armoire à glace mesurant près de deux mètres et qui était tellement large d'épaule que tous ses costumes devaient être faits sur-mesure pour résister à sa masse musculaire. Ses mains ressemblaient à des battoirs et ses bras faisaient facilement le double de mes cuisses. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun sombre et bouclés. Nous tenions tous les deux cette caractéristique de notre Père, Charlie.

Il était tellement concentré sur son écran, qu'il ne m'entendit pas entrer.

-Nouveau costume ?

-Salut Bells !

Il se leva pour venir m'étreindre et m'accompagna vers un siège pour que je m'installe.

-Où est Rose ?

-En train de préparer une voiture. Nous avons eu une demande urgente et je dois partir dans moins de dix minutes. Tu pourrais rester avec elle car nous devons recevoir une délégation d'une agence de sécurité dans moins d'une heure. Denis doit les conduire.

-Pas de soucis petit frère. Comment vont mes nounours ?

-Bien. Paul n'arrête pas de te demander.

-Je les emmènerais au zoo ce weekend, si tu veux.

Le bruit caractéristique des talons de ma belle-sœur résonna dans la pièce et je me retournai pour l'accueillir. Nous avions le même âge toutes les deux mais c'était un des seuls points communs que nous avions. Elle mesurait un bon mètre 75, là où je peinais à atteindre le mètre 60. Elle avait de grands cheveux blonds où les miens étaient auburn et ses yeux étaient bleus, là où les miens étaient chocolat.

Mis à part ces quelques différences physiques, nous étions de grandes amies et partagions beaucoup de choses. Elle était ma complice pour nos excursions shopping, spa et coiffeurs. Elle avait également été le meilleur soutien possible pour moi lorsque mon mari a demandé le divorce. Nous n'avions jamais dit à Emmett pourquoi mon mari avait décidé de m'abandonner, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il le chope pour le frapper. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille en prison à cause d'un connard égoïste.

-Salut Belle Brune ! Alors ton salon ?

-Blindé Belle Blonde ! Faut que je te raconte ma dernière rencontre. Te vas te marrer !

Elle claqua un bisou sonore sur la joue avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau à côté de mon frère. J'adorai voir l'interaction qu'il existait entre eux deux. Ils étaient si mignons dans leur amour... Elle tendit les clés à Emmett en l'embrassant et reporta son attention sur moi.

-Le Boss du Groupe W a besoin de se déplacer aujourd'hui et nous a demandé de s'en occuper. Tu verras, ils sont sympas. Le boss est froid et distant mais il paye bien.

 _ **Groupe W ? Largo Winch va débarquer ? Ah ah ah ... blague pourrie Swany.**_

Emmett m'observait avec son sourire en coin et sa voix grave me tira de mon fou rire interne.

-Partage la blague Sœurette.

-Tu crois qu'il y aura Largo ?

Les deux partirent dans un fou-rire identique au mien et nous mîmes quelques minutes à nous en remettre. Le carillon de l'entrée nous annonça l'arrivée d'un client et j'observai mon frère reprendre son masque professionnel avant de nous embrasser et de sortir. Rose vint s'asseoir à mes côtés pour connaître mon histoire du jour et sembla effarée de la réaction de Monsieur Patate.

-C'est un gros con ce mec ! Tu as raison, le fric ça fait pas tout.

-J'aurais du lui proposer de prendre des cours de politesse.

-Ça se trouve c'est un frustré Bells.

Je m'esclaffai à l'allusion avant de décider de changer de sujet.

-Je voudrais emmener les nounours au zoo ce weekend. Ça te va ?

-Oh oui que ça me va. J'aimerais avoir un peu de temps pour nous.

-Je passe les prendre samedi matin et je te les ramène dimanche ?

-On viendra les chercher plutôt.

-Alors je vous ferais à manger.

-Vendu !

Le carillon se fit à nouveau entendre et nous nous levâmes de concert en lissant nos jupes. Je la laissai prendre de l'avance et consultai mon portable pour m'assurer que tout allait bien au salon.

En franchissant la porte, je découvris plusieurs mecs extrêmement bien bâtis. _**Miam... je peux choisir ? Je pose une option sur le beau mec aux cheveux cuivrés.**_ Je passai discrètement derrière le bar afin de prendre les commandes des Musclor et fus atterrée de voir Monsieur Patate pile en face de moi, en train de parler à Rosalie. _**Oh putain de merde ... Le groupe W... Whitlock... Fait chier !**_

Il ne m'avait pas vu et je m'éclipsais discrètement dans le bureau pour qu'il ne me voie pas. Je ne voulais pas que notre précédente rencontre ne mette en péril le contrat de mon frère. Le brouhaha se calma rapidement et Rose passa la tête dans le bureau avec une mine inquiète.

-Ça va Bells ?

-Euh... Ouais, j'ai préféré m'éclipser. Le blond avec qui tu parlais, je le connais.

-Ah bon ? C'est qui ?

-Monsieur Patate...

-Putain de merde ! Je suis désolée Bells... Je n'avais pas fait le lien. Tu ne le reverras pas tout de suite, tu es quitte. Il ne revient que dans une semaine.

-Me voilà rassurée ! Tu as vu, c'est un Dieu grec même s'il est con !

Nous rîmes tous les deux en nous attablant devant un plateau de pâtisseries et décidâmes de refaire le monde pour la fin de la journée.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Que pensez-vous du début ? A très vite pour la suite )**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Un grand merci pour vos mises en alerte et favoris ainsi que vos reviews._**

 ** _Je publierai tous les mardis._**

 ** _En espérant que le caractère barré de Bella vous fasse encore une fois rire !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 2**

Mon réveil beuglait depuis à peu près cinq minutes mais je n'avais pas la force de sortir le bras de sous ma couette pour l'éteindre. Ma semaine avait été harassante et j'avais beau me dire que mes neveux m'attendaient, je n'arrivais pas à me motiver à bouger.

Le salon s'était achevé hier et j'avais emmené mes équipes au restaurant pour les féliciter de leur travail acharné. Cette première édition interprofessionnelle avait remporté un franc succès et nous avions signé un grand nombre de contrat de partenariat. J'allais maintenant pouvoir souffler un peu et m'occuper de ma famille.

 ** _Allez Swany, bouge ton cul !_**

Je grognai quand mon bras rentra en contact avec l'air frais de la pièce. Nous étions début Octobre et les nuits étaient plutôt fraîches, ce qui laissait présager un hiver froid. **_Trop pour moi..._** J'éteignis enfin mon réveil et me levai pour enfiler un pantalon de yoga noir puis passai un pull sur mon top. J'avais conscience de ne pas être sexy du tout dans cette tenue mais je m'en foutais royalement ! Les mecs étaient juste bons à nous utiliser pour se soulager et fuyaient dès qu'un petit obstacle se présentait.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour faire couler un café et après ma minute d'humanité, j'attrapai ma tasse favorite et me tannai dans mon canapé en allumant la télé. Comme toujours les matins, je mis la chaine des dessins animés et sirotais doucement mon café en laissant à mon corps le temps de se réveiller. Mon portable vibra sur la table basse et je l'attrapai rapidement pour répondre.

-Allo ?

-T'es où Tata ? C'est quand qu'on va au zoo ?

-Bonjour Paulo ! J'arrive bientôt, le temps que tu regardes un épisode d'Iron Man.

-Souette ! Bisous Tata !

Il raccrocha aussi vite, me laissant morte de rire sur mon canapé. Je terminai mon café en éteignant la télévision puis remontai dans ma chambre pour me doucher en quatrième vitesse. Je tentai ensuite de me coiffer et abandonner l'idée en découvrant le désastre qu'était mes cheveux. Je les regroupai donc en un chignon bordel -Made In Swany bien sûr - et cavalai dans mon dressing pour attraper un jeans et un pull noir à col roulé bien chaud. Une fois arrivée dans le hall, je chaussai mes converses et enfilai ma veste en cuir.

Moins d'une demi-heure après, j'étais à la porte de la maison des Swan. Je n'eux pas le temps de toquer qu'un petit monstre se rua sur moi.

-Tataaaa !

-Bonjour mon Paulo !

Paul était le deuxième enfant d'Emmett et Rosalie. Il avait 5 ans et débordait de vie. Il était le portrait craché d'Emmett.

J'attrapai donc Paulo pour le caler sur ma hanche et couvris son visage de bisous baveux. Je savais qu'il allait râler sous peu mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Un mouvement dans mes jambes m'apprit que Maxim était arrivé. Il était le frère ainé de Paul et il avait 7 ans. C'était un petit garçon sage et adorable. Il ressemblait plus à Rosalie, avec ses cheveux blonds.

-Bonjour Tata.

 ** _Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être formel !_**

-Bonjour Max ! As-tu bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement bien.

La voix de Rose attira notre attention et nous rentrâmes dans la maison. Maxim m'avait attrapé la main et me tirait vers la cuisine. Je déposai Paul sur le plan de travail et allai embrasser Rose qui était en train de boire un café.

-J'espère que tu es en forme Bells, parce qu'eux le sont ...

-T'inquiète... J'ai prévu les somnifères. Vous nous rejoignez demain pour 18 heures ?

-Oui pas de soucis. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as un problème.

Après avoir récupérer leurs affaires et leurs sièges auto, j'attachai mes petits monstres à l'arrière avant d'embrasser Rose. Mon frère dormait toujours et je me doutais que Rose allait le rejoindre rapidement.

Une fois arrivée sur le parking du zoo, je remis mon masque de femme sérieuse et responsable pour m'assurer que les petits m'écoutaient.

-Bon mes petits nounours, on va répéter les règles une dernière fois. Paulo, nous allons sortir la poussette et tu vas y rester jusqu'au bout. D'accord.

-Oui Tata. Ze resterais dedans. Tu voudras bien m'aider à voir les crocrodiles quand même.

-Bien sûr Paulo. Max, je voudrais que tu restes près de moi en tenant la poussette. On a le temps, donc pas besoin de courir dans tous les sens.

-Oui Tata.

Les deux souriaient de toutes leurs dents et tapaient des mains quand ils me virent sortir. Avec une facilité déroutante, je réussis à monter la poussette et allai du côté de Paul pour le mettre dedans.

 ** _Ouais t'es trop forte Swany ! Et la médaille de la meilleure tata est décernée à Isabella Swan ... Tadammm._**

Ces gamins étaient adorables et avaient respecté mes règles assez facilement. J'en avais chié pour gérer les deux devants les fameux crocrodiles mais je les avais amadoués avec une glace.

Nous terminâmes la journée en passant devant les ours blancs. Paul dormait à moitié dans la poussette et Maxim montra un intérêt modéré pour les animaux qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Une petite main vint taper ma cuisse et je me retournai rapidement.

-Bonjour Madame Bella !

-Bonjour jolie Lizzy !

Je m'abaissai doucement pour être à sa hauteur et elle s'approcha pour me faire un câlin, comme au salon.

 ** _Oh merde ... Pas Monsieur Patate... Je vous en supplie._**

-Tu es venue voir les zanimaux aussi ?

-Oui et j'ai même emmené deux petits nounours avec moi.

-Bah non c'est pas des nounours, c'est des garçons.

-Oups ! Merci j'avais pas vu !

Elle se mit à rire de son magnifique rire et j'observai une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année arriver derrière. Je me redressai pour la regarder.

-Elizabeth, tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

-Non Mamy, z'étais là. Z'ai vu Madame Bella, tu sais c'est la dame qui m'a sauvé.

Etrangement, je ne retrouvai aucun trait de Monsieur Patate dans le visage de cette femme. Elle devait être aussi grande que moi et avait un visage très doux, entouré par une masse de cheveux caramel. Elle cala la petite sur sa hanche et continua sa discussion avec la petite.

-Tu veux dire au salon avec Papa ?

-Oui. Tu sais, c'est quand ze me suis perdue.

-Alors vous êtes la sauveuse de ma petite fille alors. Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous cette semaine. Je suis Esmé Cullen, enchantée.

-Enchantée Madame Cullen, je suis Isabella Swan et je vous présente Paul et Maxim.

-Bonjour Messieurs.

Un vague grognement se fit entendre comme réponse et je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de perdre les deux. **_Pas besoin de somnifères hé hé !_** Je me penchai pour déplier l'avant de la poussette et proposai à Max de s'y asseoir.

-Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas faire long feu en rentrant ces deux là !

-Celle-ci n'est pas mieux rassurez-vous. Je tenais à vous remercier Madame Swan.

-Bella s'il vous plait. Madame Swan, c'est ma mère.

-Très bien Bella. Profitons-en alors, appelez-moi Esmé.

-Avec plaisir.

-Je voulais donc vous remerciez de vous être occupée d'Elizabeth. Jasper peut-être un peu sauvage parfois mais il a conscience de ce que vous avez fait.

-Vi, il a même dit que tu avais un caractère de con. C'est le même mot que ce que tu m'avais dit Madame Bella ?

 ** _Non mais quel enflure ce connard ! Il a de la chance de ne pas être devant moi._**

-Elizabeth ! Voyons ! Ce n'est pas beau de dire ça.

-Ce n'est pas le même mot, jolie Lizzy. Celui là, c'est un ro mot comme tu m'as dit.

-Hannn, il va devoir me donner un penny !

Elle croisa ses petits bras en boudant et alla se coller contre sa grand-mère qui semblait gênée.

-Je suis désolée que vous ayez entendu cela Bella. Jasper ne supporte pas grand chose en ce moment.

-Ne vous en faites pas Esmé. J'ai déjà vu pire. Je vais devoir vous abandonner avant que Maxim ne tombe de la poussette. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Bonne continuation.

-Merci Bella. Peut-être à une autre fois.

Après les avoir saluées, je retournai à ma voiture en pestant contre Monsieur Patate. Il m'avait traité de caractère à la con. **_Il ne s'est jamais regardé dans un miroir celui là !_** Heureusement qu'il n'était pas en face de moi, sinon il aurait gouté à ma salade de phalanges. **_Enfoiré va !_**

Avec beaucoup de mal, je sanglai les garçons dans leurs sièges puis repris la route pour rentrer chez moi.

Comme je l'avais pensé plutôt, je pus passer une soirée calme. Les petits étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils s'étaient presque endormis dans leur assiette de soupe. Je les avais couchés dans la chambre qui leur était dédiée avant d'aller m'affaler dans mon canapé avec ma tablette.

J'avais beau savoir qu'il fallait que je m'octroie une pause, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire le point sur les contrats en cours. J'allais avoir beaucoup de travail en retournant au bureau.

Je dus m'endormir sur mon sofa par ce fut une petite main fraiche qui me tira de mes rêves. J'ouvris un œil pour découvrir Paul, accroupi devant moi, les mains posées sur l'assise et le menton en appui dessus.

-Bonjour Tata.

-Bonjour mon Paulo, bien dormi ?

-Vi roo bien. Z'ai faim tata.

Je n'avais jamais été du matin mais lorsque mes neveux étaient présents, j'arrivai à conserver un visage humain et avenant. Je me levai en frottant mon visage et attrapai le petit pour le basculer sur mon épaule.

Une fois déposé sur un tabouret, il m'observa faire les pancakes pendant que son frère préparait la table. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, nous rangeâmes un peu leur chambre puis je les emmenai au parc faire du vélo.

Comme toujours, je pris une quantité affreuse de photo pour alimenter mon album sur eux. Je l'avais toujours fait et cela avait empiré depuis mon divorce. Ils étaient mon monde et je remerciai chaque jour mon frère et Rose d'être aussi conciliant avec mes besoins exacerbés.

Après plus de deux heures dans le parc, nous étions rentrés et avions passé un peu de temps dans la salle de bain avant que je les couche pour la sieste. J'en profitai pour inventorier mes nouvelles "prises" puis attrapai un livre et m'installai près de ma baie vitrée pour me plonger dans l'histoire.

A leur réveil, je les collais devant la télévision pour regarder les Avenger et m'activai en cuisine pour préparer notre repas du soir. J'adorai cuisiner et je m'évertuai à trouver d'autres recettes dès que je recevais du monde. Mon frère était devenu mon gouteur officiel et il ne s'en plaignait jamais.

Après avoir préparé le dessert, c'est-à-dire un gâteau au chocolat, j'enfournai mon Bœuf Stroganoff dans le four et j'eus juste le temps de dresser la table que ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. J'en fus étonnée car Emmett n'était pas réputé pour sa ponctualité dans la famille. Il n'arrivait à respecter les horaires qu'au travail.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le salon avant d'aller dans l'entrée. **_Putain de merde !_** Mon ex mari se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la tignasse au vent et pas vraiment sûr de ses appuis. **_Il est bourré l'enculé._**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jacob ?

-Pourquoi ma carte de crédit ne passe plus ?

 ** _Finalement, il l'a remarqué ... Il aura mis moins d'un mois ! Il devient perspicace ..._**

-Dehors ! Tout de suite.

Je lui claquai la porte au nez et retournai voir mes nounours qui me fixaient avec de grands yeux emplis de peur.

-Pourquoi Tonton il crie ?

-Parce qu'il est fatigué mon Paulo. Vous allez monter dans votre chambre.

Je n'attendis pas leur accord et les embarquai vers le premier.

-Max, tu prends soin de ton petit frère. Je reviens vite. Surtout ne sortez pas de la pièce et ne répondez pas si quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'aurais la clé, donc je peux entrer si j'ai besoin.

-Oui Tata. Fais attention à toi.

Maxim me fit un câlin avant d'aller s'occuper de son petit frère qui pleurnichait dans un coin. Ils avaient peur mais savaient qu'il fallait m'écouter, surtout dans ces moments. Ils avaient déjà vu mon mari dans un de ses grands moments...

Je descendis l'escalier en courant et ouvris la porte d'entrée pour empoigner l'enfoiré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je te l'ai dit ! Pourquoi je peux plus utiliser ma carte ?

-Parce que je l'ai bloquée.

-Sale pute ! Je vais vivre comment ?

-Je sais pas moi... trouve-toi un boulot ou une autre pétasse !

-Je te jure que si je t'attrape ...

-Vas-y crétin continue ... ** _N'oublie pas l'injonction_**... Tu me frappes à nouveau, tu finis en taule. C'est toi qui as voulu le divorce, maintenant tu assumes !

Je cherchai à refermer la porte en me disant que j'allais devoir changer les serrures mais il m'attrapa le bras.

-Tu vas me redonner une nouvelle carte tout de suite, sinon je te promets que tu vas souffrir encore plus que la dernière fois.

-Qu'entends-tu par là crevard ?

La voix forte et tranchante de mon frère me fit soupirer. J'étais sauve pour cette fois mais j'allais devoir lui raconter et ça, je n'étais pas prête à le faire.

Jacob vola dans les escaliers du perron et Rosalie vint se poster devant moi. Elle posa sa main dans mon dos comme souvent et nous regardâmes mon frère mettre en garde le bâtard qui avait partagé ma vie.

-Ecoutes moi bien connard. Tu as demandé le divorce, donc tu dégages. Prends ça pour acquis... Tu la touches encore une fois et je te défonce la gueule.

Il le jeta dans la rue avant de revenir vers nous et je regardais mon pitoyable ex tenter de redresser en se tenant la mâchoire.

-Sœurette ça va ?

 ** _Euh... Joker... Je vais pas parler pendant quelques minutes..._**

Je refreinais tant bien que mal mes larmes et laissais mon frère m'étreindre.

-Bella, où sont les garçons ?

Je tendis la clé de la chambre à Rose, sans quitter les bras de mon frère et elle rentra sans dire un mot de plus. Emmett saisit mon bras pour découvrir la marque laissée par la main de mon ex-mari.

-Nous allons voir le docteur tout de suite et après on va porter plainte.

-Et le repas...

-Rose va gérer, ne t'en fais pas.

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture pour nous diriger vers l'hôpital pour faire constater mon agression. Dans notre malheur, nous avons eu la chance de passer rapidement devant le médecin... un certain docteur Cullen... Je me demandai distraitement s'il était le mari d'Esmé mais je ne lui posai pas la question.

Emmett m'accompagna dans la salle d'examen et je l'observai faire les cent pas devant moi. Il ressemblait tant à notre père dans cette position. Soudainement il s'arrêta et vrilla son regard au mien.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer le "tu vas souffrir encore plus que la dernière fois" ?

 ** _Même pas en rêve ti frère..._**

-Non, pas maintenant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme blond d'une cinquantaine d'années. Lui non plus n'avait aucun trait comment avec Monsieur Patate... C'était un mystère pour moi mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de chercher ce que cela voulait dire. J'avais déjà eu mon lot de bizarrerie en tout genre.

-Bonjour Madame Swan, je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen.

-Bonjour Docteur.

Je ne sus pas s'il savait qui j'étais pour sa petite fille et je ne cherchais pas à prendre de ses nouvelles. Emmett se terra dans le fond de la salle en grognant. Le docteur examina mon bras et nota le tout dans un rapport avant de s'asseoir face à moi.

-Voici le rapport à donner au Poste de Police pour votre dépôt de plainte Madame Swan. Je voudrais vous parler, souhaitez-vous que votre frère sorte ?

 ** _Oups ça craint !_**

-Emmett, peux-tu m'attendre à l'extérieur ?

-Mais...

-S'il te plait.

Il sortit de la pièce à une vitesse ahurissante et claqua la porte. J'allais devoir me faire pardonner...

-Je voulais vous parler en privé de votre dernière visite.

 **Non, non... Surement pas ! Je ne veux pas en parler.**

-Il n'y a rien à dire Docteur.

-Si, justement. Vous n'avez pas été suivi depuis et vous n'êtes jamais allée devant le psychologue.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin Docteur. Je vais très bien, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je ne cauchemarde plus du tout. Cette consultation est inutile.

Je me levai rapidement pour passer mon manteau puis attrapai mon sac pour sortir de cette pièce avant qu'il ne dise les mots. Je savais que cela me ferait du mal et il en était hors de question. Cela faisait deux mois, c'était trop frais dans ma tête pour accepter dans parler.

-Bonne journée Docteur Cullen.

-Bonne journée Madame Swan.

Je savais que j'étais en train de m'enfuir mais c'était là la seule solution acceptable pour moi. Je retrouvai Emmett qui patientait à l'accueil et me collai à lui sans un mot. Il me berça doucement jusqu'à ce que je veuille bouger, ce qui me prit près de dix minutes.

Il me raccompagna à la voiture et j'attendis qu'il soit installé pour lui en dire un peu. J'étais obligée de partager un peu... **_Juste le nécessaire._**

-Je suis désolée Em'.

-Pourquoi voulait-il te parler ?

-C'est suite à ma dernière venue. Emmett, je sais que tu voudrais savoir ce qu'il m'ait arrivé mais je ne peux pas en parler... Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal puis il est parti pour se taper une poufiasse blonde sans cervelle.

 ** _Ne m'en demande pas plus, je t'en supplie mon frère..._**

-Bien... Allons au poste pour déposer plainte.

Je le remerciai doucement de ne pas avoir cherché plus loin.

Nous avons passé plus d'une heure au poste et Emmett s'est chargé de tout. Je n'avais plus envie de parler de cela et je ne rêvais que d'une chose, rentrer et prendre un somnifère pour oublier durant quelques heures. Je savais déjà que j'allais me noyer dans le travail dès le lendemain pour passer outre... C'était une solution de défense comme une autre malgré tout.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 ** _Alors des idées de ce qui a pu arriver à notre Bella ? Pensez à me donner votre avis, j'adore ça_** ** _J_** **** ** _!_**

 ** _A mardi prochain !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Bonne Fête Nationale ! Avant les feux d'artifesses de ce soir, voici la suite. Un grand merci pour vos mises en alerte et favoris ainsi que vos reviews._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 3**

Ma nuit avait été horrible, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Après notre retour à la maison et un repas expédié, Emmett et Rose étaient repartis chez eux avec les petits. Ils n'avaient pas trop été perturbés par le débarquement de Jacob et j'en étais plus qu'heureuse.

Je n'avais réussi à dormir que 4 heures et j'avais cauchemardé sur un Jacob en train de me rouer de coups lorsque j'avais découvert qu'il avait une maitresse et que j'avais osé l'insulter.

J'entrai dans mon bureau vers 7 heures du matin et allumai tout. J'étais arrivée avant tous mes employés, comme souvent. Je me servis une tasse de café et me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour contempler la masse de travail qui m'attendait. **_Allez Swany, au boulot !_**

Près d'une heure après mon arrivée, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte et je l'invitai à entrer dans le regarder.

-Bonjour Madame.

-Bonjour Angela. Avez-vous passé un bon week-end ?

-Très bien. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que vous avez 4 rendez-vous avec des agences de sécurité, comme vous l'aviez demandé. Monsieur Uley sera là dans une demi-heure.

-Parfait. Appelez Jenks, je veux le voir cet après midi.

-Souhaitez-vous y aller ?

-Non, qu'il vienne ici. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller me promener.

Je me reconcentrai sur mon ordinateur, signifiant à mon assistante que notre conversation était terminée. Je n'étais absolument pas d'humeur. Je validais deux contrats avant que le téléphone ne sonne.

-Oui.

-Monsieur Uley est arrivé.

-Faites le entrer et amenez-moi son contrat.

Je détestais en arriver à faire ce genre de chose mais une fois que ma confiance était bafouée, je ne pouvais continuer à être en relation. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Sam entra en suivant Angela qui m'apportait une chemise cartonnée et s'installa maladroitement sur l'un des sièges faisant face à mon bureau.

J'ouvris le dossier en même temps qu'Angela fermait la porte et je scannai Sam qui semblait bien blanc pour un indien. Il avait la trouille, c'était visible. **_Bon allez Swany, en avant toute !_**

-Bonjour Sam. Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là.

-Bonjour Madame Swan. Je le sais effectivement. J'aimerais toutefois revenir sur certains points avec vous.

Je devais avouer qu'il ne lâchait pas facilement le morceau, c'était tout à son honneur, mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas envie de jouer. Il essaya de mettre en avant nos 3 années de collaboration et appuya ses compétences mais cela ne fit pas pencher la balance.

-Sam, vous savez très bien que je suis au courant de vos capacités et de vos compétences. Malheureusement, l'article 7 alinéa 4 de notre contrat stipule bien qu'en cas de manquement à votre engagement, je peux répudier notre collaboration.

-Ce n'était qu'une petite fille.

-Raison de plus Sam. Je n'ai pas à argumenter à ce sujet. Notre engagement prend fin immédiatement. Voici le document mentionnant la fin du contrat.

Je lui tendis le papier afin qu'il puisse le détailler. Il le lut avant de le signer dans un mouvement brusque et balança le stylo vers moi.

-N'ajoutez pas un problème supplémentaire à votre cas Sam.

Je rangeais le document dans le dossier puis le rangeai dans un de mes tiroirs avant d'appuyer sur un bouton pour appeler Angela. Elle arriva en moins de deux secondes.

-Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier pour ses 3 années de partenariat. Angela va vous raccompagner. Veuillez à lui rendre tout le matériel fourni à votre arrivée.

Il se leva sans un mot de plus et sortit de la pièce comme un beau diable. Angela s'approcha doucement.

-Quoi Angela !

-Monsieur Black a déjà appelé une dizaine de fois.

-Appelez ce numéro. C'est l'inspecteur qui suit le dossier. Surtout ne laissez pas entrer, je ne veux pas de soucis.

 ** _Fais chier celui là !_**

-Je m'en occupe de suite. Votre premier rendez-vous est arrivé et Monsieur Jenks viendra à 16 heures.

-Merci Angela, faites entrer le premier rendez-vous.

Ces fameux rendez-vous allaient me permettre de trouver une nouvelle société de sécurité. J'allais avoir besoin d'eux encore plus qu'auparavant. Je songeais au fait qu'il fallait que je protège ma société mais également mon intimité. J'avais foi en notre police et en notre justice mais je connaissais assez bien mon ex mari et je savais de quoi il était capable.

Les deux premiers rendez-vous avaient été médiocres. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment des blaireaux pareils pouvaient espérer travailler dans la sécurité. Le troisième avait relevé un peu le niveau mais au bout de cinq minutes, j'eus envie de flinguer le responsable de Newton Security.

Mike Newton était un blondinet assez gras, imbu de lui même et persuadé d'être un canon de beauté. Sa société était toute jeune et pas du tout organisée. S'en était effrayant.

Il réussit à entamer ma politesse en cherchant à me draguer et je lui demandai de sortir de mes bureaux sans prendre de gants. J'espérai que le dernier rendez-vous allait réellement relever le niveau, sinon je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir garder mon calme.

J'étais tellement énervée que je retirai ma veste et m'installai face à ma baie vitrée pour observer les fourmis qui se déplaçaient 50 étages plus bas. Cela m'avait toujours fait rire de voir le monde de si haut. Angela entra pour introduire mon dernier rendez-vous et déposa un plateau avec du café ainsi que le dossier sur mon bureau. La porte se referma sans un mot et j'entendis clairement la respiration calme de mon visiteur.

J'inspirai calmement en détournant et je manquai de tomber de mon siège. **_Et merde ! Monsieur Patate le retour..._** Il me scrutait d'un regard froid et impassible, un sourcil relevé. Moi aussi je savais cacher mes émotions et je comptais bien le faire avec lui. **_Tu vas voir le caractère à la con..._**

-Bonjour Monsieur Whitlock.

-Bonjour Madame Swan.

J'ouvris le dossier devant moi pour découvrir le nom "Groupe W" écrit dans une police assez ancienne. Un brin pompeux à mon goût... J'attrapai une tasse à café.

-Vous en voulez un ?

-Merci.

Avec mon plus beau sourire hypocrite, je le servis avant d'avaler le mien. J'étais maintenant pressée d'en finir. Mon téléphone sonna et j'y répondis rapidement.

-Oui.

 _-Madame, j'ai l'inspecteur Cheney en ligne pour vous._

-Passez le moi.

...

-Bonjour Inspecteur.

 _-Bonjour Madame Swan. Votre assistante m'a prévenue que Jacob Black cherchait à vous joindre._

-Tout à fait. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus car il ne peut accéder aux bureaux.

 _-Une équipe va venir patrouiller dans vos locaux pour la journée._

Le regard de Monsieur Patate détaillait mon bureau et je sentis à nouveau son regard sur moi. Quand je vis qu'il fixait mon bras, je me rappelai que je n'avais plus de veste et que l'hématome fait par Jacob était plus que visible.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser Inspecteur. Je suis en rendez-vous.

 _-Pas de soucis, rappelez-moi dès qu'il vous contacte à nouveau._

Je raccrochai rapidement et me levai pour passer ma veste. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'on scrute comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Monsieur Patate n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et buvait doucement son café.

-Excusez-moi pour le dérangement Monsieur. Je vais vous expliquer ce que je recherche. Cela vous convient ?

-Faites...

 ** _Bah putain... On peut pas dire qu'il soit loquace !_**

-Notre société permet de créer des partenariats entre différents professionnels depuis près de 5 ans. Mon métier et de mettre en relation les demandeurs et ceux qui offrent les meilleurs intérêts.

-Je le sais déjà...

Ouh, mais qu'il me gonfle celui là ! **_Allez Swany, dernier essai. S'il continue, termine la discussion..._**

-Je suis à la recherche d'une nouvelle équipe de sécurité pour les bureaux et pour les salons.

 ** _Et pour moi mais ça tu peux courir pour le savoir._**

-Vous avez finalement pris en compte ce que je vous ai dit au salon...

-Écoutez Monsieur Whitlock, je n'ai pas pour habitude de perdre mon temps avec des incompétents ou des personnes imbues d'eux-mêmes. Il semblerait que vous soyez une des entreprises de sécurité les plus cotées de la région et je cherche une équipe en qui je peux avoir confiance sans avoir à constater l'égo démesurée du responsable.

-Je suis effectivement la meilleure personne pour répondre à vos besoins.

-Laissez-moi en juger Monsieur Whitlock. La suffisance n'est pas la plus adéquate dans votre métier.

-Ce n'est pas de la suffisance, c'est un fait.

 ** _Va te faire foutre pauvre con !_**

-Je vais vous en dire un autre des faits... Faites appel à une baby-sitter la prochaine fois que vous allez dans un salon ! Cela évitera aux autres de s'inquiéter pour _votre_ fille à _votre_ place.

 ** _Et pan dans ta gueule !_**

J'observai son visage s'obscurcir brusquement. Il serra ses lèvres en une ligne fine et me toisa de son regard bleu acier. Comme si tu espérais me faire peur... Sans changer de position, je terminai ma tasse de café et décrochai le téléphone.

 _-Angela à votre écoute._

-Angela, pouvez-vous venir raccompagner Monsieur Whitlock ?

 _-J'arrive Madame._

Je refermai le dossier devant moi sans regarder le connard en face de moi. Il remua légèrement mais ne se leva pas. Il donnait l'impression d'avancer dans son siège pour se rapprocher de moi.

-N'osez jamais plus me dire comment élever ma fille Madame Swan.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait Monsieur. J'essayai de me mettre à votre niveau suffisant de discussion. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai à faire. Je dois trouver une équipe de sécurité rapidement.

Je me détournai pour regarder à nouveau les fourmis au dehors en attendant qu'Angela arrive. Elle était longue d'ailleurs. J'entendis Monsieur Patate soupirer avant de parler.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix une équipe de sécurité ici ? Vos bureaux sont sécurisés. J'ai vu le poste de garde en bas, il faut un badge pour monter ici et j'ai du être filmé par une bonne centaine de caméras.

 ** _Observateur..._**

-Je tiens à la sécurité de mes données et de mes collaborateurs Monsieur.

-Qu'en est-il de la votre ?

 ** _Emmerdeur..._**

Sa voix avait changé, elle était plus douce, plus en retenue. Il ne dégageait plus d'ondes nocives. Je me retournai et fus surprise de voir un visage doux et limite inquiet. C'était si différent... **_A n'y rien comprendre._**

-Ma sécurité va très bien Monsieur.

Il désigna mon bras avant de continuer.

-En êtes-vous sûre ?

Angela arriva à cet instant et Monsieur Patate se retourna en souriant pour lui parler.

-Nous avons encore un point à établir Mademoiselle. Je vous rejoins dans l'entrée au plus vite.

Elle me regarda, anxieuse et je lui fis un simple geste pour la contraindre à refermer la porte. Ce fut au tour de Monsieur Patate d'ouvrir un dossier sans se départir de son sourire.

-Je vous propose que nous fassions un essai afin que vous puissiez juger de notre travail. J'aurais quelques idées pour améliorer la sécurité de vos locaux Madame Swan. Je ne vous demande pas d'engagement pour cela, disons que c'est ma façon de vous remercier pour Elizabeth.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à sa tirade. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait normalement et je ne savais plus comment réagir. Il prit mon silence pour acceptation et continua sur sa lancée.

-Je vous propose de revenir cet après midi pour faire un état des lieux. Ensuite, je vous donne mon ressenti et si tout vous convient, nous pourrons envisager un accord. Est-ce que ça vous va ?

-Oui, ça me va.

Il recula en souriant d'une manière un peu plus franche et se leva en fermant son dossier.

-Il va être midi. Je dois aller manger en ville. Je peux revenir à 14 heures. Cela vous convient ?

-Parfait Monsieur Whitlock. Je préviens l'accueil pour qu'ils vous donnent accès à tout ce qu'il vous faut.

Je me levai également, encore abasourdie du changement qui s'était opéré chez Monsieur Patate. Mon portable vibra et je répondis en m'excusant du regard.

-Salut Rose.

-Salut Belle Brune ! T'es où ?

-Encore au bureau. Je serais en bas dans moins de 5 minutes.

-Je t'attends en bas alors.

Je reportai mon attention sur Monsieur Patate et il avait repris son attitude "Je scrute et j'observe", un vrai militaire.

-Je vous raccompagne Monsieur Whitlock ?

-Avec plaisir M'dame.

 ** _Waou, c'est quoi cet accent délicieux ?_**

Je passai mon manteau tout en verrouillant mon ordinateur et me dirigeais vers la porte en sentant le regard de Monsieur Patate.

-Angela ?

-Oui Madame.

-Monsieur Whitlock va revenir à 14 heures pour faire l'état de nos besoins. Assurez-vous qu'il puisse avoir accès à tout ce qu'il souhaite.

-Bien Madame.

-Je serais de retour pour mon rendez-vous de 16 heures.

Monsieur Patate ne dit pas un mot et me suivit dans l'ascenseur. Je devais avouer qu'il était sécurisant. Je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise à ses côtés et il savait se faire discret. A mi parcours, il se dérida.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon emportement au salon. J'ai eu peur.

-Excuses acceptées Monsieur Whitlock. J'aurais paniqué aussi.

Le ding de l'ascenseur me tira de ma contemplation et je passai devant Monsieur Patate pour détailler Rose qui patientait dehors. Elle était comme d'habitude, donnant l'impression de sortir d'un magazine de mode, avec une classe folle. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient dans son dos, jusqu'à sa taille et elle était en train de scruter d'un œil froid les allers et venues de mes employés. Tous avaient la trouille de ma belle-sœur. Elle se cachait toujours derrière une attitude de garce froide et hautaine alors qu'en fait, elle avait un cœur gros comme ça et qu'elle était capable de donner sa chemise pour aider ses amis. Peu de monde connaissait la vraie Rose…

-Bon appétit Madame Swan.

-Merci Monsieur Whitlock, à vous également.

Je l'abandonnai bien vite, complètement perdue face à sa réaction et je franchis rapidement la porte pour accueillir mon petit Paulo qui me sauta dessus. Il me colla un bisou baveux sur la joue et tous mes problèmes s'évaporèrent en quelques secondes.

-Bonjour mon Paulo.

-Bonzour Tata. Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien petit homme.

Je saluai Rose puis nous nous mîmes à marcher vers le petit restaurant qui était notre cantine. C'était un italien, pur souche, qui s'était expatrié aux États-Unis pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Nous rentrâmes dans la petite salle et nous dirigeâmes vers le fond. Nous y avions une table attitrée et nous nous installâmes sur le regard chaleureux de la femme du patron, Claudia.

-Je rêve ou je t'ai vu sortir de l'ascenseur avec Monsieur Patate ?

-Tu ne rêves pas. Il faisait partie de mes rendez-vous pour la nouvelle équipe de sécurité. Notre rencontre a été... sportive. Il a un sacré caractère.

-Comme toi chérie !

-Faut bien que je me défende dans ce monde de brute ! Il est pas si abruti qu'on ne le pensait, il s'est excusé pour le salon.

-Waou, bien joué Swany !

C'est en rigolant que nous avons attaqué notre plat de pâtes. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, nous avions terminé et décidâmes d'aller profiter des derniers rayons de soleil dans le parc. Nous étions fin Octobre et une vague de froid était annoncée.

Paulo était plus qu'heureux d'être avec nous et passait son temps à courir autour du banc où nous étions assises.

-Emmett m'a dit que tu lui avais raconté quelques détails sur Jacob.

-J'ai essayé d'en dire le moins possible mais j'ai bien conscience qu'il faudra tout lui dire bientôt.

-As-tu réussi à dépasser ça ?

-On ne peut pas dépasser ça Rose. C'est trop profondément ancré en moi.

Je frissonnai malgré l'absence de vent et attrapai mon portable pour m'apercevoir qu'il était plus de 15 heures. Je devais retourner au boulot.

-Je t'abandonne Rose. J'ai un rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure.

Nous nous embrassâmes rapidement avant que je retourne à mon poste, pour me replonger dans ce qui dirigeait ma vie, m'empêchant de sombrer dans la tristesse et la culpabilité.

 **(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

 ** _Alors ? Comment pensez-vous que va se passer l'entente professionnelle entre Jasper et Bella ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_**

 ** _A mardi !_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez bien sous cette chaleur écrasante. Je vous livre un peu de fraicheur avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci pour vos mises en alertes et reviews. C'est un vrai bonheur de vous lire !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait une semaine que Jacob avait défoncé ma porte d'entrée pour quémander une carte de crédit et une semaine que Monsieur Patate venait pour mettre à jour la sécurité du bâtiment. Je ne l'avais quasiment pas vu et je savais qu'un rendez-vous était programmé aujourd'hui pour faire un point ensemble.

J'avais réussi à valider tous les contrats découlant du salon et j'avais un nombre de rendez vous plus qu'impressionnant. Mon planning était rempli pour près d'un mois et je savais déjà que je n'allais pas voir la lumière du jour.

Comme tous les jours depuis presque 3 mois, j'arrivai la première au siège de ma société et veillai à allumer consciencieusement tous les éclairages avant d'aller me terrer dans mon bureau. Mes collaborateurs ne me voyaient que rarement, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient peur d'être trop surveiller. Je leur faisais naturellement confiance. Ils savaient aussi que s'ils me trahissaient, je les virais avec perte et fracas. **_Mon deuxième et troisième prénom... Mouah ah ah._**

C'est donc écouteurs rivés aux oreilles que j'arrangeai mon planning pour les prochaines semaines en observant distraitement les allées et venues dans le couloir. J'avais une caméra reliée à mon ordinateur qui me permettait de voir qui était présent sur le plateau du cinquantième étage.

Angela arriva rapidement avec une tasse de café pour moi ainsi que le courrier. Je la remerciai avant de détailler les différents plis du dossier. Je venais de recevoir une invitation à une remise de prix pour le meilleur entrepreneur de la ville. J'allais devoir en parler avec Monsieur Patate car je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre sans m'assurer que Jacob n'y ferait pas d'esclandre. Hors de question qu'il flingue la réputation que je m'étais forgée en 5 ans en moins de 5 secondes !

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et avant même que je songe à retirer mes écouteurs, je détectais un mouvement devant moi. En relevant la tête, je découvris mon fameux Monsieur Patate debout avec un dossier assez volumineux, un putain de sourire et vêtu d'un costume... **_Trop sexy !_**

Nos relations n'étaient pas franchement cordiales mais elles s'étaient améliorées. Il avait cessé d'être autoritaire et imbu de lui-même devant moi. Il avait même découvert qu'une discussion était possible en posant des questions, au lieu d'affirmer en accusant.

Je rangeai rapidement mon I-pod en l'invitant à s'asseoir et sortis également mon dossier sur la sécurité de ma société.

-Bonjour Monsieur Whitlock.

-Bonjour Madame Swan. Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Jasper.

-Et moi Bella...

Il soupira de défaite avant de reprendre.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Bonjour Jasper.

-Vous voyez c'était pas si compliqué.

Je songeai un instant à lui tirer la langue mais préférai la mordre pour garder mon sérieux. Il avait une mine de constipé quelques fois... **_Il ne doit pas être facile à vivre au quotidien celui-là._**

-Bien... J'ai donc fait le tour de vos installations pour définir vos besoins. La sécurité en place est désuète.

-Que proposez-vous ?

Il sortit une espèce de croquis qu'il détailla en pointant le doigt sur chaque endroit.

 ** _Mais quel doigt mes aïeuls... Tu t'égares Swany !_**

-Le réseau de caméra doit être modernisé et doit passer en numérique avec sauvegarde externe. Nous avons un serveur qui peut prendre à charge tout cela.

J'opinai de la tête sans lever les yeux et continuer à suivre ses explications.

-La personne présente à l'accueil doit être formée à l'auto-défense et doit être capable d'assurer la sécurité des personnes présentes en bas. Un portique de détection des métaux va être installé et des cartes d'accréditation seront fournies à tous les employés. Ces cartes leur accorderont l'accès en fonction de leurs horaires. En dehors, ils ne pourront pas rentrer. Vos visiteurs auront une carte valable uniquement pour le laps de temps du rendez-vous en y incluant les déplacements.

Je devais bien avouer que j'étais épatée par son professionnalisme. Il ne laissait rien passer et était plus que consciencieux. Rien avoir avec Sam. Pour une fois, j'envisageais de me sentir en sécurité ici. Jacob ne pourrait plus venir.

-Qu'en dites-vous Bella ?

-C'est très poussé et ça me plait Jasper. Quand est-il de la sécurité à l'étage et dans le garage ?

Il sortit un nouveau croquis et commença à me parler des nouveaux équipements à mettre en place. Il avait tout de la rigueur militaire et je me demandai brièvement s'il ne l'avait pas été avant d'être rendu au monde civil. C'était une bonne carrière de reconversion.

Le bâtiment allait ressembler à Fort Knox une fois qu'il aurait terminé de le préparer. Il m'annonça également qu'il avait prévu une équipe de 4 personnes pour la surveillance. Il y aurait deux personnes au rez-de-chaussée et deux personnes à l'étage. J'étais propriétaire de tout le building mais chaque société devait se débrouiller pour sa sécurité. Moi, je louais juste les murs.

-Cela me parait parfait Jasper. Pouvez-vous me préparer votre offre ? Je voudrais savoir quand vous pouvez commencer également.

Tout en souriant, il me tendit un contrat assez volumineux qui reprenait l'ensemble de notre conversation.

-Je vous laisse le détailler et sachez que nous pouvons commencer dès demain matin, si vous le souhaitez. Mon équipe est déjà prête.

-Partez du principe que vous avez mon accord. Je vous donne carte blanche pour mettre en place votre plan de sécurisation. Je vous contacterai si j'ai besoin de plus de détail et je vous rends votre contrat signé après lecture.

-Bien. Je vous propose de passer à nos bureaux afin de voir notre système de sauvegarde. Êtes-vous disponible demain ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon planning qui débordait dans tous les sens et pris la décision d'empiéter sur ma pause déjeuner pour aller le voir.

-Je peux passer demain midi. Je n'ai pas d'autres disponibilités.

-On fera avec.

Mon portable vibra et je rejetai l'appel en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel anonyme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui faisait ça et je ne voulais pas lui parler. J'allais devoir trouver un moyen pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Angela arriva au même moment pour me donner le contrat pour mon rendez-vous qui devait être arrivé. Jasper comprit le message et se leva puis me saluer avant de partir. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me parler de la soirée de samedi mais ce n'était pas si grave que cela. Je savais que je ferais le lendemain.

La journée passa ensuite à toute vitesse et je décidai de convoquer tout le monde en fin de journée pour les informer des nouvelles procédures de sécurité. J'en profitai également pour parler du prochain salon qui serait ciblé sur la branche service. J'avais tellement de demande que je me devais de leur accorder du temps.

Dès le lendemain matin, j'eus la bonne surprise de découvrir une équipe de 4 personnes vêtues de costumes noirs, dans le hall de l'immeuble. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'approcha de moi.

-Bonjour Madame Swan. Je me présente, Peter, Chef Sécurité du Groupe W. Monsieur Whitlock a composé cette équipe pour vous. Voici Charlotte, Garrett et Seth.

Je les saluai tous d'un geste de la tête et reportai mon attention sur chacun d'eux pour les détailler. Ils avaient tous une posture stricte et très professionnelle. Les 3 hommes étaient très grands et musclés mais pas trop. La femme, elle, était petite et ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un garde du corps. C'était peut-être là son point fort.

Je laissai Peter m'expliquer qu'il restait en bas avec Seth et que les deux autres monteraient au cinquantième étage. Je n'avais rien à rajouter et me contentai d'un sourire en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Je passai la matinée à relire et à annoter le contrat proposé par Monsieur Patate avant de recevoir l'appel d'Angela.

-Oui.

-Madame, je vous rappelle votre rendez-vous avec Monsieur Whitlock à midi.

-Merci Angela. Je vais y aller.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit que j'allais être en retard et je me hâtai de sortir du bureau pour rejoindre le garage puis m'engouffrai dans ma voiture pour rejoindre le siège du groupe W.

Je me garai devant et entrai dans le hall d'un petit bâtiment comprenant une dizaine d'étages. Une poupée blonde, refaite de partout, attendait derrière un comptoir en bois sombre. Elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'elle m'entendit arriver et je dus me racler la gorge une bonne dizaine de fois pour qu'elle abandonne sa lime à ongle.

 ** _Dans la catégorie "Stéréotype de la secrétaire" sont nominées..._**

-Bienvenue au Groupe W. Je suis Tanya, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

 ** _Au pif... arrêtes de mâcher ton chewing-gum comme une vache ?_**

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Whitlock.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Madame Swan.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas votre nom sur le planning. Je vous conseille de nous recontacter pendant les horaires de bureau afin que l'assistante de Monsieur Whitlock puisse vous proposer un horaire.

 ** _Elle commence vraiment à me faire chier celle là._**

-Ecoutez-moi...Tatiana. Je l'ai vu hier et nous avons convenu de nous voir maintenant. Appelez-le.

-Je me nomme Tanya, Madame. Désolée, je ne peux pas le déranger durant sa pause déjeuner.

 ** _Reste calme Swany... Tout va bien se passer._**

La tanche me regardait avec un sourire méprisable collé au visage et je lui répondis de la même façon en sortant mon portable du sac. Je cherchais le numéro de portable de Jasper et portai l'appareil à mon oreille avec un sourire mauvais.

 _-Whitlock._

-Bonjour Jasper, c'est Bella.

 _-Oh bonjour Bella. Avez-vous un souci pour venir ?_

-On va dire ça comme ça. Tabata ne veut pas me laisser monter.

 _-C'est qui Tabata ?_

-Le truc qui travaille pour vous à l'accueil.

Il se mit à rire doucement avant de continuer.

 _-J'arrive._

J'avais maintenant envie de faire un doigt à la poufiasse qui se tenait devant moi. Elle avait repris son activité de limage d'ongles et je l'observai changer de couleur lorsqu'elle entendit l'ascenseur arriver. Elle envoya voler sa lime et fixa son patron en bavant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher vers elle.

-Il vous en reste un peu sur le menton Tamara. Faites attention, votre bave va abimer le bureau.

 ** _Dans ton cul, connasse !_**

Elle sursauta en reculant puis ferma sa bouche en me fusillant du regard. Monsieur Patate avait suivi l'échange sans entendre mes propos et avait un sourire en coin qui me faisait croire qu'il avait compris ma réplique. Il semblait s'amuser de la situation et je devais bien admettre qu'il n'était plus aussi strict.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Jasper.

D'un geste, il m'invita à le suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur et jeta un regard sombre à la pétasse de l'accueil. Je montai dans la cabine et me mis à rire dès que les portes se fermèrent. Monsieur Patate m'observa avec son sourire en coin et je mis quelques secondes à me reprendre.

-Pardon, excusez-moi.

-Pas de soucis. Je peux vous demander ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-Qui lui en restait sur le menton...

Il partit dans un fou rire communicatif et je ne manquai pas de le rejoindre. Il était quelqu'un d'autre quand il riait, c'était une expérience toute à fait agréable et j'étais prête à faire le clown juste pour voir cela. Jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent sur un garde habillé comme l'équipe présente dans mes bureaux et Monsieur Patate retrouva son sérieux. Je fis de même en sortant. Le garde nous regarda comme si nous avions un troisième œil et je préférai rester silencieuse, ne voulant pas interférer ici. Monsieur Whitlock n'apprécia pas ce qu'il vit car il le fit remarquer.

-Un souci Edward ?

-Non... Tout va bien Jasper.

Le fameux Edward n'en menait pas large et je dus me morde la joue pour garder mon calme. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon se faisant reprendre par son père. Il avait l'air terrifié par son boss. Dans un sens, j'étais rassurée de voir qu'il ne me réservait pas sa rigueur et sa froideur.

Nous dépassâmes l'agent de sécurité qui cherchait certainement à disparaître dans un trou de souris et Monsieur Patate m'ouvrit la porte d'un énorme bureau design. Le sol était en parquet sombre et sur la droite j'aperçus deux canapés autour d'une table basse, dans le fond il y avait un grand bureau en merisier qui faisant facilement deux fois le mien. Sur la gauche de la pièce, il y avait une table de réunion également en merisier et une dizaine de chaises assorties.

-Avez-vous déjeuné ?

-Non pas encore.

Il me montra la table de réunion et je fus surprise d'y voir une nappe et ce qui s'apparentait à un repas.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas mangé. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-S'il vous plait ?

J'acquiesçai en me dirigeant vers la chaise qu'il m'offrait et scannai la table pour découvrir une bouteille de vin rouge et des sandwichs fait maison. Il s'installa face à moi et je lui tendis le contrat.

-J'ai fait quelques annotations sur le contrat. Il y aura certains points à revoir Jasper.

-Parfait, je regarderais ça tout à l'heure. Voulez-vous boire un peu de vin ?

-Avec plaisir.

Je l'observai me servir et pris note qu'il était si différent de ce que j'avais déjà vu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une autre personne devant.

 ** _Monsieur Patate aurait-il un jumeau ?_**

Nous mangeâmes dans le calme et je profitai du silence quand il se décida à me parler.

-Que vous a dit Tanya ?

-Elle a assuré que je n'étais pas noté dans le planning. Vous savez, je déteste vraiment ce genre de personne.

-Je vais vous faire une confidence, je ne l'aime pas non plus. Elle ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts, mis à part ses manucures.

-Pourquoi la garder, si je puis me permettre ?

-J'ai du embauché quelqu'un en quatrième vitesse après le départ de Kate. Elle était géniale mais a démissionné pour suivre son mari qui avait été muté à Chicago. Je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à rester ici. Je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre rapidement.

-Je vous dirais bien de venir à notre salon spécial service qui a lieu dans quelques semaines mais je ne voudrais pas que vous le preniez mal.

Il rit de ma tentative de blague en buvant son verre.

-C'est un terrain dangereux Madame Swan !

-Mon principal objectif est d'aider Monsieur Whitlock.

Mon téléphone bourdonna dans mon sac et j'y répondis rapidement en m'excusant.

-Swan

Un souffle rauque se fit entendre et je sus qui était en ligne. Il commençait vraiment à me gaver.

-Continue encore à m'appeler et je m'occupe de ton cas personnellement.

J'éteignis mon téléphone en soufflant et repris mon verre pour m'occuper. Je ne voulais pas regarder Monsieur Patate. Je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction.

-Tout va bien Bella ?

-Oui... Je vais devoir y aller Jasper. Merci pour le repas.

-Attendez Bella. Si vous avez un souci, vous devez me le dire. Il n'y a qu'en sachant tout que je peux vous protéger.

Il avait raison... mais je détestais me livrer comme ça ...

-Mon ex-mari se montre très persistant pour conserver certains avantages comme mon argent.

 ** _Hors de question d'en raconter plus._**

-S'il y a un souci, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire pour le conforter dans sa réflexion mais il était impossible de mélanger le professionnel et le privé. J'étais capable de pouvoir gérer ça toute seule. Mon entourage avait déjà assez souffert de mes choix. Il fallait absolument que j'arrive à les protéger.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 ** _Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Que pensez-vous des jolis prénoms que Bella a trouvé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot …_**

 ** _A mardi !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonsoir à tous !_**

 ** _Il est tard mais nous sommes toujours mardi! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Encore merci pour vos mises en alertes et reviews. Je n'oublie pas les non inscrits. Vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **Chapitre 5**

L'équipe de sécurité était réellement efficace et je devais avouer que je me sentais vraiment protégée. Charlotte était vraiment adorable et s'occupait clairement de moi en priorité. Elle arrivait avant moi et repartait après moi.

Elle était une des seules femmes, avec Rosalie, avec qui j'avais envie de discuter. Je n'avais pas un caractère féminin. Je détestais les discussions tournant autour des fringues, des manucures, du maquillage... Enfin les trucs de fille quoi ! J'adorais la mode, le maquillage et tout le reste mais je ne comptais pas disserter sur ce sujet pendant trois plombes ! J'avais mieux à faire. Mon frère disait souvent que j'étais une fille mais pas une pétasse.

J'avais finalement dit à Monsieur Patate que je devais me rendre à une soirée et Charlotte m'y avait accompagnée. J'avais été ébahie de la voir arriver dans une robe noire. Ça lui allait très bien aussi.

Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de Jacob et j'en étais très heureuse. Les serrures de la maison avaient été changées et j'avais écouté mon frère qui m'avait conseillé de prendre un autre numéro de portable pour mon usage personnel. Ce dernier n'était connu que par très peu de monde. Je n'avais plus à vérifier qui appelait et pouvais répondre tranquillement.

Je n'avais pas revu Monsieur Patate mais je ne m'en souciais pas. J'avais beau avoir découvert une autre facette de cet homme, il restait toujours le PDG très agaçant et imbu de lui même que je détestais. Il avait fait appel à Emmett pour le transport de ses équipes et Rose m'informait à chaque fois afin que je ne me retrouve pas face à lui. Bien évidement, il ne connaissait pas notre lien familial et cela m'allait bien.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le premier dimanche de Décembre et j'observai distraitement la neige tomber au sol. Il était encore tôt et le temps donnait l'impression qu'il faisait encore nuit ou presque. Nous étions sorties entre filles avec Rose la veille et j'étais rentrée vers 2 heures du matin.

Nous avions pris cette habitude depuis que j'étais une femme célibataire. Nous sortions une fois tous les quinze jours pour étrenner les bars et surtout pour passer du temps ensemble.

J'avais été surprise de croiser Edward au bar hier. Je l'avais repéré grâce à sa coupe post-coïtale cuivrée. Il avait passé tout son temps à nous reluquer sans subtilité et j'étais obligée d'avouer que cela m'avait fait rire. Il n'avait même pas cherché à venir, ni à nous saluer. Il était agréable à regarder mais donnait l'impression d'avoir un balai dans le cul et rien que cela cassait le mythe.

 ** _Un connard nous a suffi Swany. Pas besoin de réitérer._**

La sonnette me tira de mes pensées et je me ruai sur la porte pour accueillir mon frère et mes nounours. Aujourd'hui, j'allais m'occuper d'eux et nous avions prévu d'aller à la patinoire. Je n'étais pas connue pour mon sens de l'équilibre extraordinaire mais je ne pouvais pas refuser ça à mes petits nounours.

-Bonjour mes Hommes !

Un concert de bonjour me répondit et je les invitai à entrer avant que la neige de se décide à rentrer chez moi. Heureusement que nous n'habitions pas loin l'un de l'autre. C'était très pratique. Paul se rua sur moi comme à chaque fois et je l'accueillis en souriant.

-Bonzour Tata ! Ze suis content qu'on va à la tapinoire !

-On dit "je suis content d'aller à la patinoire" mon Paulo.

-Bah oui, ze sais. C'est qu'est ce que z'ai dit.

Je secouais la tête devant son entêtement flagrant. J'avais vraiment l'impression de parler à Emmett quand il faisait ça. Nous étions légèrement têtus chez les Swan.

-Tu les gardes toute la journée Sœurette ?

-Oui, je vous les ramène pour diner. J'avais vu ça avec Rose.

Il m'embrassa avant de retourner dehors et courut jusqu'à sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Je me retournai vers les deux petits monstres qui souriaient d'une manière quasi identique au Joker.

-Que diriez-vous qu'on aille chercher mon sapin pour Noël ? Après on le ramène, on le décore et on file à la patinoire.

Des cris heureux accueillirent ma proposition et nous nous hâtâmes de sortir pour rejoindre le centre ville de Seattle. Je savais où acheter mon arbre de Noël. J'avais pris l'habitude de le faire début décembre et de le retirer fin janvier. J'adorais cette période de l'année et faisais tout pour respecter la tradition.

Nous passâmes près d'un quart d'heure à observer les différents sapins et Maxim m'en montra un - gigantesque - qui irait à merveille dans mon entrée. J'arrivai à négocier son transport jusqu'à chez moi et nous retournâmes à la maison pour sortir toutes les décorations du garage en attendant l'arrivée du mastodonte.

Les trois livreurs s'échinèrent pendant plus de 10 minutes pour le mettre en place et je leur offris un café pour les remercier avant de les raccompagner.

Après deux heures d'intense travail, nous finîmes la décoration de l'arbre et je prévins Paulo qu'il mettrait l'étoile en haut quand son père viendrait. Je n'étais pas assez grande pour l'aider.

Après leur avoir fait à manger, je les mis à la sieste et en profitai pour nettoyer les épines qui jonchaient mon entrée. Une heure plus tard, j'entendis les petits pas des garçons dans l'escalier.

-Ça y est Tata, nous sommes réveillés. Pouvons-nous aller à la Patinoire ?

-Bien sûr Max. Peux-tu aider ton frère à passer son manteau ?

Il partit en courant pour habiller Paul en moins de 5 secondes. **_Mieux que Flash !_** Puis enfila son manteau aussi. Après avoir ôté la neige qui recouvrait ma voiture, nous prîmes la route pour rejoindre la patinoire et après avoir payer nos entrées, je les aidai à mettre leurs patins. Ils avaient tous les deux leur paire, cadeau de mon père qui adorait le hockey. J'étais heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde et leur donnai mes consignes avant de les laisser aller patiner.

-Vous restez dans la partie droite de la patinoire et vous ne dépassez pas la ligne. Maxim, tu n'enlèves jamais tes gants et Paulo, tu prends un des trépieds pour débuter.

La patinoire mettait toujours à disposition des petits déambulateurs sur lame pour les petits afin de leur assurer une certaine stabilité sur la glace. Les deux me firent un bisou avant d'entrer. J'avais également chaussé mes patins mais préférai rester à l'extérieur pour les observer. Je n'y rentrerai que s'il y avait un souci. Je savais en faire mais n'appréciai pas les sensations tout simplement.

Au bout d'une heure, Max glissait sur la glace comme un patineur professionnel et il s'était même fait des copains. Paulo avait abandonné son aide mais se contentait de patiner devant moi en me regardant de temps à autre. Une petite tape que je commençais à bien connaître me fit sourire et me retourner pour fixer le sol.

-Bonzour Madame Bella !

-Bonjour Jolie Lizzy.

-Tu viens faire du patin avec nous ?

-Tu es venu avec qui ?

-Mon papa, Mamy et un gugusse qui garde mais ze sais pas quoi. T'es venue toute seule toi ?

-Non. Je suis venue avec Maxim et Paul. Tu te rappelles d'eux ?

-Oui, ze les ai vu au zoo.

Une autre tape dans mes jambes m'informa que mon Paulo était revenu. Je m'agenouillai puis l'attirai à moi pour lui coller un bisou sur la joue.

-Ça va bien mon Paulo ?

-Ze m'ennuie...

-Ah... mince alors. Tu veux que j'appelle Iron Man ? Peut-être qu'il pourra venir.

-Non... Il doit sauver le monde.

-Et que dirais-tu d'aller patiner avec ma copine Lizzie ? Tu te rappelles d'elle ?

-Oui je me souviens.

Mon petit Paulo rougit avant de caler sa tête dans mon cou. **_V'là qu'il fait son timide..._** J'allais devoir trouver quelque chose. Au loin, j'aperçus Monsieur Patate et Esmé arriver et je les saluai en souriant. Sur le côté, je remarquai Edward qui semblait constiper.

-Je vais te dire un secret Paulo. Elle adore les crocrodiles, comme toi.

Ma phrase eut le mérite de le guérir de sa timidité. Sa tête se redressa d'un coup et se tortilla pour descendre de mes genoux et tendit la main à la petite.

-Bonzour, ze m'appelle Paul. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Elle attrapa sa main en souriant et après avoir fait un signe à son père, elle suivit mon Paulo sur la glace. J'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil à Maxim qui patinait bien plus loin que mon autorisation. Esmé et Monsieur Patate approchèrent et je leur serrai la main.

-Bonjour. Excusez-moi deux secondes, je reviens.

J'entrai sur la glace et patinai rapidement vers mon transgresseur de règle puis m'arrêtai devant lui en dérapant, les bras croisés. Bien que je n'aime pas la glace, je savais bien en faire. Ça surprenait beaucoup de monde. Maxim prit conscience de son erreur dès que je m'arrêtai près de lui et blêmit devant ma mine sévère. Je détestais faire cela mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Je suis désolé Tata. Je n'avais pas vu.

-Ce sera le seul avertissement Maxim. A la prochaine erreur, tu sors de la glace.

-Pardon Tata.

Il était tout con et retourna patiner derrière la ligne rouge. Je le suivis et l'arrêtai en me mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Comprends-tu pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?

Il secoua la tête en fixant la glace avec intensité.

-Regardes-moi mon chéri.

Il releva doucement la tête et je crus apercevoir une larme avant qu'il redevienne le petit garçon sans peur et sans crainte que je connaissais. **_Qu'est-ce qu'il était fier..._**

-Au delà de la ligne rouge, c'est la patinoire pour les grands. Ils vont vite et ne font pas attention aux petits bonhommes. Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal alors en attendant que tu grandisses encore un peu, je voudrais que tu restes de l'autre côté par sécurité. D'acc ?

-Oui Tata, je comprends. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Je lui fis un câlin avant de me redresser pour sortir sous le regard attentif de Monsieur Patate et d'Esmé.

\- Comment allez-vous depuis le zoo Bella ?

-Bien et vous Esmé ?

-Tu m'avais caché que tu connaissais Madame Swan...

-Je ne te raconte pas toute ma vie jeune homme ! Tu devrais aller patiner un peu avec ta fille. Tu lui manques plus que de raison.

Il s'excusa en inclinant légèrement la tête et entra sur la glace pour rejoindre Lizzy et Paulo. Je l'observai discrètement pour me rendre compte qu'il patinait extrêmement bien. Un vrai hockeyeur professionnel !

-Le monde est vraiment petit je trouve.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Esmé ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, et encore moins Jasper !

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Oui. Je fais appel à lui pour la sécurité de ma société. Il ne vous en a parlé ?

-Non. Vous savez, il ne me parle pas de son travail. Nous sommes proches pour Elizabeth.

Je trouvai drôle la relation qu'ils avaient, surtout s'il était leur fils. C'était à ni rien comprendre. Esmé dut voir mon interrogation car elle continua à parler.

-Jasper était notre gendre. Il était marié à Alice, notre fille unique.

 ** _Etais ?_**

Je n'avais pas vu d'alliance mais ne cherchai pas plus loin. Dans tous les cas, cela ne me regardait pas...

-Où habitez-vous Bella ?

-A la limite entre Fremont et Queen Anne Hill.

-Oh mais nous sommes voisins ! Nous avons une maison sur Queen Anne Hill !

Je trouvai ça plus qu'amusant ! Isabella Marie Swan la sauvage était en train de discuter avec sa voisine... Ma mère aurait été présente, elle se serait clairement foutue de ma tronche.

-Et où se trouver le père de ces beaux petits garçons ?

-Il habite à quelques pas de chez moi.

-Vous êtes séparés ?

Je ne pus que rigoler de sa supposition.

-Il est parti de la maison à ses 21 ans. **_Ouh..._** **_J'adore faire cette blague ! Sa tête vaut bien son pesant d'or... Qu'est-ce que t'es con Swany !_**

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et je décidai de lui raconter.

-Ce sont les enfants de mon frère, Emmett. Je suis son ainée de deux ans. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à réellement nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Paul vous ressemble tellement que je pensais qu'il était votre fils.

-En fait, c'est le portrait craché de mon frère. Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore eu la chance d'avoir des enfants.

Je repoussais cette idée le plus loin possible en gardant intacte mon sourire de circonstance.

-Pourquoi Edward vous suit partout ?

-Depuis qu'Alice n'est plus là, Jasper craint pour nous.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'en dire plus car je me fis attaquer par Paulo. Il me sauta dessus en rigolant.

-T'as vu Tata ? Zasper, il m'a porté pour aller tout vite.

Mon cœur manqua un battement quand j'entendis "tout vite" et je jetai un regard noir à Monsieur Patate, qui ressemblait à un petit gamin prit sur le fait.

-Non, j'ai pas vu. Tu me montreras ça la prochaine fois, tu veux bien mon petit bouchon ?

-Bah vi Tata !

Je dirigeai mes gaillards vers le banc pour leur retirer les patins et j'observai Jasper faire de même avec sa fille. Esmé vint s'asseoir près de Maxim pour nous parler.

-Que diriez-vous d'aller boire un chocolat chaud avant de rentrer ?

-Roooo ouiiii ! Tata dis oui s'il te plait.

Paulo était tellement excité qu'à peu près toute la patinoire entendit qu'il voulait un chocolat chaud. Maxim, lui, tapait dans les mains avec vigueur et Lizzy sautait partout comme un ressort. Jasper me murmura un "désolé" qui sonnait légèrement faux et sourit en regardant sa fille.

Je pouvais affirmer sans mal qu'il était fier d'elle. J'acceptais donc la proposition de ma voisine et me redressai pour retirer mes patins.

Ma poisse jugea utile de venir me saluer à ce moment précis et mon pied glissa sur un des patins de Lizzy. Avant que je puisse songer à récupérer mon équilibre, mon fessier entra en contact avec le sol. Lizzy éclata de rire sous le regard désolé de son père et mes petits nounours ont sauté sur leurs pieds pour me rejoindre.

-Tata ! Ça va ?

-Oui, ça va. Je crois que j'ai épuisé mon stock de chance. Va falloir que je refasse le plein. Tu crois que je peux encore faire ma lettre au Père Noël ?

-Oui, ze ferais le dessin.

-Tu voudras bien m'aider Paulo ?

-Ah viii...

Paulo était, comme toujours, celui qui s'inquiétait le plus. Mon coccyx se rappela à mon bon souvenir et je grimaçai en tentant de me redresser. La main de Jasper se tendit devant moi et je l'attrapai.

Aucun commentaire ne fut fait et je ramassai les 3 paires de patin pour sortir. Esmé s'était placée à mes côtés et j'aperçus que Paulo donnait sa main à Maxim et proposa l'autre à Lizzy. Ils marchèrent devant nous pendant que Jasper se plaçait également près de moi. Derrière nous, Edward marchait en scannant les environs, comme si nous étions en période de guerre. C'était flippant, un coup à devenir paranoïaque !

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la cafétéria de la patinoire1 pour goûter et les trois petits s'installèrent à une table proche de la notre. Esmé resta avec eux pendant que Jasper m'accompagna pour passer notre commande. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise d'être proche de lui. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'autre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans le bas de sa nuque et il portait un jeans avec un col roulé. Bon, j'avoue que l'ensemble devait tout de même valoir une fortune. Ça le changeait tellement de ses costumes trois pièces.

-Vous patinez bien Bella. Vous venez souvent ?

-Je vous retourne le compliment Jasper. J'essaye d'emmener les nounours de temps à autre mais je ne monte jamais sur la glace.

-C'est dommage, vous devez vous ennuyer.

-Non pas du tout. Vous savez, c'est assez marrant de les regarder. Ce sont de vrais pitres. Et puis, je n'aime pas vraiment les sensations de glisse.

-Alors comment ça se fait que vous sachiez aussi bien patiner ?

-Mon père adore le hockey. Depuis que je suis toute petite je regarde tous les événements avec lui et mon frère. Etant la seule fille de la maison, je n'avais pas le choix. Sans ça, ma vie aurait été bien morne et j'aurais fini par parler à mes amis imaginaires.

 ** _C'est déjà ce que tu fais Swany ..._**

J'observai Monsieur Patate me sourire en avançant dans la file et nous retombâmes dans un silence plaisant.

-Comment connaissez-vous Esmé ? Enfin... si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Pas de soucis. Nous nous sommes rencontrées au Zoo la dernière fois. Lizzy avait tenue à me dire bonjour. Nous avons donc fait connaissance.

-Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Lizzy ?

-J'ai une tendance certaine à raccourcir les prénoms de tout le monde. Maxim devient Max, Emmett devient Em' et Rosalie devient Rose. Il n'y a que Paul qui récupère une lettre. Même Charlotte est devenue Char' pour moi.

Il se mit à rire doucement et je fus surprise que ce son me mette si à l'aise. **_Il fait chaud..._** Nous passâmes finalement commande puis nous allâmes servir les petits avant de nous asseoir. Je sentis le regard d'Edward et je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait surveiller autre chose que mon dos.

Nous restâmes sur place pendant plus d'une demi-heure et Jasper ne dit pas un mot. Il donnait l'impression d'observer nos attitudes. Esmé monopolisa la discussion et cela m'arrangea bien. Je n'avais pas à me livrer dans ce cas de figure et c'était ce qu'il me fallait car je détestais me livrer. Pour moi, cela équivalait à fournir des munitions à mes ennemis. J'avais déjà souffert de ma franchise, hors de question que cela recommence.

Avant de partir, Esmé me donna une carte avec ses coordonnées pour que nous puissions programmer une nouvelle sortie avec les enfants. Elle m'avait dit que Lizzy avait besoin de se faire des amis. Jasper était resté en retrait et je le trouvai à nouveau rigide et froid mais ne le montrai pas.

Bien assez tôt, il fut temps de partir car je devais ramener les nounours chez mon frère. Je les attachai à l'arrière de ma voiture avant de prendre la route. J'avais mis la radio et j'avais mes deux petits chanteurs à l'arrière.

La neige continuait à tomber mais j'avais assez confiance en ma voiture pour rouler quasiment normalement. Nous nous garâmes dans l'allée de la maison Swan vingt minutes plus tard et mes nounours se ruèrent dans l'entrée pour rejoindre leurs parents.

Mon frère m'attendait sur le pas de la porte et il passa son bras sur mes épaules quand j'eus fini de monter les marches. Je profitai de son étreinte en attendant qu'il se décide à me parler.

-Comment vas-tu Sœurette ?

-Bien...

-Tu me diras un jour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jacob ?

-Tu connais déjà les grandes lignes. Rien à rajouter.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une équipe de sécurité ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que mes contrats soient volés.

 ** _Ça c'est l'excuse que je sers à tout le monde. Faites que ça suffise... Restes-en là ti frère... Je ne peux pas te raconter tout._**

Il souffla comme s'il portait le monde sur ses épaules et secoua la tête comme notre père.

-Je finirais pas savoir Bells. Si je dois le frapper, je le ferais.

-La justice s'en est occupée. Je ne veux pas que tu sois emmerdé par la suite à cause de la connerie d'un boulet.

-Em', laisse la tranquille ! Elle te dira quand elle le pourra. Je t'ai dit de ne pas la forcer.

Heureusement que Rose était intervenue car mon frère pouvait être très têtu quand il voulait savoir quelque chose.

Après un repas gargantuesque, j'avais abandonné ma famille pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais envie maintenant de prendre un bain... Mon cul me faisait souffrir et j'étais sûre que l'eau chaude allait me faire du bien.

Après avoir verrouillé mes portes et tiré les rideaux devant mes fenêtres, j'allumai ma stéréo et déversai une quantité généreuse de sel de bain dans la baignoire. Au bout d'une heure, j'en ressortis parfaitement détendue et fripée comme une vieille prune.

 ** _Tu vas ressembler à ça dans 50 ans Swany... Ça craint !_**

Sans me scruter trop longtemps, je me séchais puis m'étalai dans le lit. Le lendemain allait être chargé car je rencontrai plusieurs professionnels pour mon futur salon.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 ** _Bella patineuse presque artistique … L'image vous fait rire comme moi ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message …_**

 ** _A mardi !_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est assez court et je m'en excuse. J'en profite pour vous rappeler que je ne fais pas mes chapitres en fonction d'un nombre de mots mais en fonction de ce qu'ils peuvent apporter. Encore merci pour vos mises en alertes et reviews.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait deux semaines que je n'avais pas vu le jour. Nous avions décidé de la date du prochain salon et il me restait moins de deux mois pour tout préparer. Je rêvais de quitter mon bureau et d'aller faire un bonhomme de neige, juste pour m'amuser un peu et arrêter d'être une femme d'affaire responsable.

Nous étions vendredi et il était près de 20 heures. Je pris le parti d'éteindre mon ordinateur et attrapai mon téléphone pour appeler Rose.

 _-Salut Belle Brune !_

-Salut Rose ! T'es dispo pour un verre ? J'ai besoin de décompresser !

 _-Pas de soucis, on se retrouve au bar dans une heure ?_

-D'acc' ! A tout à l'heure.

Je sortis de mon bureau avant même la fin de la conversation et traversai le hall pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. Charlotte m'y attendait déjà et me sourit doucement.

-Tu vas pouvoir rejoindre Peter, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve lundi matin ?

J'avais été surprise d'apprendre qu'elle sortait avec un de ses collègues. Elle m'avait expliqué que c'était pour cela qu'ils ne travaillaient pas tous les deux dans mes bureaux. Jasper refusait qu'ils soient ensembles car cela les empêchaient d'être 100% opérationnel.

-Bien sûr. Que vas-tu faire de ton weekend ?

-Déjà, boire un coup après on avisera !

Dès notre entrée dans le parking, elle monta dans sa voiture et je fis de même avec la mienne. Le bar n'était pas trop loin mais je ne tenais pas à repasser par le bureau en sortant.

Comme d'habitue, le bar était bien rempli mais je trouvai une place rapidement. Je commandai une bière et retirai les épingles de mes cheveux en soupirant. Avant même de pouvoir espérer boire un coup, quelqu'un se positionna près de moi.

-Bonsoir.

-Oh... bonsoir Edward.

J'avais oublié qu'il venait ici aussi... _**Merde... Je peux même pas être tranquille...**_

-Vous êtes seule ?

 _ **Non connard. Je suis avec l'homme invisible et on est en pleine partie de jambe en l'air...**_

-J'attends une amie.

-Je peux m'asseoir avec vous quelques instants ?

Sans répondre, je lui désignai un siège et appréciai une gorgée de ma bière. Je savais que j'étais trop gentille mais bon, j'arrivais à me rassurer en me disant qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal. Après tout, il était agent de sécurité et veillait au grain pour les personnes les plus proches de Monsieur Patate.

-Cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour le Groupe W. ?

-Depuis le début. En fait, je connaissais bien Alice, la femme de Jasper. Lorsque nous avons terminé notre scolarité, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du travail et elle a demandé à son mari de me fournir un travail.

-C'est gentil de leur part.

-Oui, je dois tout à Alice.

Il en parlait comme si elle n'était plus là. Je mourrais d'envie de poser la question mais préférai me taire. Je me contentai de le regarder fixer son verre d'un air absent. J'en profitai pour le détailler discrètement. Il était loin de l'idéal masculin que j'appréciais. Il était grand mais trop mince à mon goût. J'aimais bien les hommes musclés, sans que ça en devienne ridicule.

Ses cheveux méritaient une bonne coupe et ses yeux verts lui donnaient une attitude romantique cucu-la-praline. Je ne le trouvais pas du tout attirant et ses mimiques me donnaient juste envie de le gifler. Son nez trop droit accentuait sa niaiserie et la mâchoire trop carrée rendait son visage disgracieux.

-Et vous, comment avez-vous connu Jasper ?

-J'ai fait appel à lui pour la sécurité de ma société.

-Je vous ai vu manger avec la dernière fois.

 _ **Mon Dieu... on a retrouvé Columbo... C'est ce qu'on appelle une vérité de la palisse.**_

-Et ?

-Je croyais que vous étiez plus intime.

 _ **Mais c'est quoi ces suppositions à la con ?**_

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler de mon intimité avec des inconnus Edward.

-Excusez-moi Bella.

Même sa façon de prononcer mon prénom me hérissait le poil. Il devait bien rajouter une vingtaine de L. Il tenta même le sourire en coin et j'eus envie de gerber devant tant de niaiserie.

 _ **Je vais t'en foutre moi du Bellllllllla.**_

-Ce sera Madame Swan pour vous.

Rose arriva à cet instant et je soufflais doucement. Elle allait me sauver de ce mauvais pas.

-Bonne soirée Edward.

-Merci Madame Swan et bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Il se releva en gardant une mine impassible mais j'arrivai à déceler la pointe de fureur passer dans son regard. Rose le détailla comme à son habitude avant de s'asseoir puis fit un signe au serveur pour une nouvelle tournée.

-C'est qui lui ?

-Edward Masen. C'est un des agents de sécurité du Groupe W.

-Il a l'air bizarre.

-Je te le confirme ! Il est trop indiscret à mon goût...

Le serveur nous ramena nos bières et nous trinquâmes avant de parler d'autre chose.

-Alors ton salon ?

-J'ai réservé le centre pour Février. Il va durer deux semaines cette fois-ci. Je vous ai réservé le stand à l'entrée principale.

-Parfait ! Si ça continue, il va falloir qu'on embauche.

-Que veux-tu, les Swan ne connaissent pas la crise.

Nous partîmes dans un fou-rire sonore. Mon père, Charlie, nous sortait souvent cette maxime et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'utiliser de temps à autre. Je n'étais pas réellement en bon terme avec lui mais cela n'empêchait pas d'utiliser les phrases entendues des milliards de fois. J'avais décidé de le mettre à distance de ma vie lorsque j'avais compris qu'il préférait croire Jacob… Il m'avait dit que j'étais une affabulatrice.

Après avoir refait le monde et bu cinq bières, nous sortîmes pour rentrer chez nous. J'avais même réussi à établir mon programme du week end. Je n'allais rien faire, juste me reposer. Après tout, ça faisait du bien de savoir que je pouvais juste rester tranquille. Marvel m'appelait et voulait passer un moment en tête à tête avec moi.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça avec cette petite incursion dans la vie de Bella… Je vous dis à tout de suite pour un autre chapitre.**_

 _ **Bizooo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Noël approchait et pour ne pas changer, j'étais à la bourre dans mes cadeaux. Il me restait exactement 4 jours pour tout emballer. Internet m'avait sauvé la vie et j'avais trouvé tous mes cadeaux.

Une session de parapente pour Emmett, une journée SPA pour Rose et des jouets pour Nounours.

Un coup frappé à ma porte me fit lever la tête et je découvris Angela face à moi. Elle tenait un bouquet de Bouton d'Or. Nous n'avions pas trouvé qui me faisait parvenir ces bouquets et cela commençait à me taper sur le système. La veille, j'avais reçu de la glycine et l'avant veille des jonquilles.

J'avais fait des recherches pour découvrir ce qu'elles voulaient dire et je penchais étrangement entre la volonté de rire ou de taper celui qui faisait ça. Les jonquilles voulaient dire "Répondez à mon affection". J'avais cherché qui pouvait demander cette attention mais ne voyais pas qui pouvait me demander ce genre de truc. Les hommes que je côtoyais ne versaient pas dans le romantisme. Quand la glycine était arrivée, j'avais ri en découvrant la signification " Je m'accroche à vous". Je songeais sérieusement à prévenir la police en pensant que Jacob faisait à nouveau des siennes. Quoiqu'après réflexion, il était trop con pour tenter de trouver une tentative d'harcèlement avec des fleurs. Il pensait qu'elles ne servaient à rien… Comme tout bon bouseux qui se doit.

-J'ai regardé pour vous Madame et ces boutons d'or veulent dire "Ingratitude".

-Merci Angela. A l'avenir, refusez toutes les livraisons de fleurs pour moi.

-Bien Madame.

Elle ressortit de la pièce sans un mot et j'attrapais mon téléphone pour appeler Monsieur Patate. Nous devions nous voir pour le salon de Février et je voulais lui parler de mes arrivages floraux.

 _ **Allez Swany... Amusons-nous un peu...**_

-Groupe W. Bonjour. Tanya à votre service.

-Bonjour Tallulah. Madame Swan pour Monsieur Whitlock.

 _ **Va falloir que tu trouves d'autres prénoms pour la faire chier Swany. Y a bien d'autres prénoms improbables qui commencent par un T et se terminent par un A !**_

-Désolée Madame, il ne répond jamais aux demandes de prospection.

 _ **Chouette. On va pouvoir jouer...**_

-Alors, peut-être que vous pourrez répondre à mes questions. A quelle fréquence changez-vous la lime à ongle que vous utilisez sur votre lieu de travail ?

Elle ne répondit rien mais j'entendis son hoquet de surprise. Je décidai donc de retenter ma chance.

\- Passez-moi Monsieur Whitlock, Tamira.

Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de raccrocher. Je soufflai de dépit en attrapant mon portable pour appeler le portable de Monsieur Patate.

-Whitlock.

-Bonjour Jasper.

 _-Bonjour Bella. Pourquoi passez-vous par mon portable ?_

-Tanisha a fait des siennes... encore.

Son rire se répercuta dans le combiné.

 _-Elle déteste votre jeu sur ses prénoms. Qu'a-t-elle fait cette fois-ci ?_

-Cette fois-ci, vous ne recevez pas les appels des prospecteurs...

 _-C'est déprimant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

-Je voulais vous voir pour le salon de Février et aussi pour un sujet un peu plus délicat. Puis-je vous rejoindre ?

 _-Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous cet après midi. Je vous attends... Ah... au fait Bella... Soyez sage avec Tanninna..._

-Hey... vous êtes vache ! Vous m'avez grillé un de mes prénoms de réserve. A tout à l'heure.

Je fermai mon ordinateur et récupérai mon sac pour sortir du bureau. Après un arrêt devant le comptoir d'Angela pour la prévenir, je demandai à Charlotte de rester là en l'informant du petit souci avec les fleurs.

Assez rapidement, j'arrivai devant le siège du Groupe W. et je franchis les portes, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour ne pas changer, la cruche blonde était en train de s'occuper de ses ongles. Je me plantai devant elle en gardant mon super sourire sadique et me penchai vers elle doucement.

-Bonjour Talma.

Elle sursauta comme un beau diable et lâcha sa lime qui finit par se planter dans le clavier. Elle me regarda comme si elle était un poisson sorti de l'eau et j'enchaînai directement.

-Madame Swan pour Monsieur Whitlock.

-Il est occupé. Avez-vous pris rendez-vous.

 _ **Bon... définitivement c'est pas le jour de me faire chier blondasse.**_

-Il m'attend. Je te conseille de décrocher ton putain de téléphone et de le prévenir de ma présence avant que je te fasse bouffer tes extensions ainsi que tes faux-ongles. Je pourrais même songer à te planter ta lime de merde dans le cul…

 _ **Connasse !**_

Elle décela certainement ma fureur et décrocha son téléphone pour prévenir son boss.

-Monsieur Whitlock, j'ai Madame Swan devant moi... Oui très bien.

Elle raccrocha et me fixa deux secondes avant de répondre.

-Il vous attend. Vous connaissez le chemin ?

Sans aucune forme de politesse, j'empruntai le couloir menant aux ascenseurs et montai au dernier étage rapidement. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur mes lèvres. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Edward et il sourit en me voyant. Ma joie diminua dans la seconde. Ses yeux pissaient l'amour et je réprimais un frisson de dégout.

 _ **Ils doivent faire un concours du plus chiant, je vois que ça...**_

-Bonjour Madame Swan.

-Bonjour Edward.

Je le contournai sans mal et toquai à la porte du boss. Il vint m'ouvrir en souriant et son rictus déclencha une douce chaleur dans mon ventre.

-Bonjour Bella, entrez.

Comme à chaque fois, je m'installai dans le fauteuil de droite, face au bureau et j'observai Monsieur Patate s'asseoir en veillant à déboutonner sa veste avant.

-Alors qu'a fait Tanya cette fois-ci ?

-Je pense qu'il faudra vérifier son clavier car sa lime s'est plantée dedans...

Il rit à nouveau et je notai que tout son visage changeait en mieux. Il donnait l'impression d'être insouciant et plus jeune aussi. Je me demandai ce qui l'avait rendu si strict. Je secouai doucement la tête et sortis le dossier pour le salon en le lui tendant.

-Je voudrais que vous regardiez cela. Dites-moi si c'est faisable pour vous et quels moyens vous voulez pour les 2 semaines. Nous ne voudrions pas avoir le même problème que la dernière fois.

 _ **Rooo... Elle est méchante la Swany... Gnia gnia gnia !**_

-Je vais regarder cela. Je vous donne une réponse demain ?

-Oui ça me va. Je dois finaliser le dossier pour la semaine prochaine au plus tard.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-Cela fait trois jours que je reçois des fleurs au bureau et leur signification me parait dérangeante.

-C'est à dire ?

-J'ai eu droit aux Jonquilles, puis à la glycine et ce matin aux boutons d'or. Ces deniers parlent d'ingratitude...

-Charlotte m'a prévenu. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez demandé à refuser toutes les livraisons.

-Oui. Cela me fait peur.

-Nous allons revoir les mesures de sécurité et je vous conseille de contacter la police. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

En quelques mots, il m'avait rassuré sans le vouloir et j'aurais voulu le remercier juste pour cela. Son téléphone portable sonna et il décrocha en s'excusant.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

-...

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Attends, je vais lui demander.

Il posa le téléphone sur son torse et me regarda en souriant doucement.

-Il semblerait que vous manquiez à ma fille. Elle voudrait manger une pizza avec vous.

-Eh bien, nous ne pouvons décemment pas refuser cela à cette charmante petite fille.

-Mon Cœur ? Dis à ta grand-mère de te préparer, nous allons venir te chercher.

Il raccrocha en regardant sa montre et reprit notre conversation.

-Merci beaucoup Bella. Ce n'est pas une obligation pour vous.

-Ça ne l'est absolument pas.

Nous nous levâmes de concert et il me proposa de me conduire. Sans comprendre pourquoi, j'acceptais et je me retrouvai bien vite assise dans sa voiture. Il était l'heureux propriétaire d'un magnifique X6 BMW noir et j'étais extrêmement bien assise dedans.

 _ **Tu devrais t'en acheter un aussi...**_

Il prit rapidement la route et j'appréciai pour la première fois la conduite d'un homme. Je n'étais pas ballotter dans tous les sens et je n'avais pas envie de vomir tripes et boyaux. Il prit la route pour Queen Ann Hill et se gara dans une énorme baraque qui aurait pu contenir ma maison, celle d'Emmett et même celle de mon père. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de descendre de voiture que la gigantesque double porte en bois blanchi s'ouvrit sur une petite fusée blonde répondant au doux prénom d'Elizabeth.

Jasper descendit rapidement pour la réceptionner et j'observai leur interaction. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être dans leur monde, c'était mignon. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et posa son front sur sa joue. Ils se firent un câlin qui dura plus de cinq minutes et j'en profitai pour descendre aussi. Je montai les marches du perron pour saluer Esmé et nous observâmes la scène en souriant.

-Comment allez-vous Bella ?

-Bien... Et vous ?

-Bien. Nous sommes en plein préparatif de Noël. Il faudrait qu'on s'organise un après midi pour les petits, si votre frère est d'accord.

-C'est une bonne idée. Je voulais vous inviter à boire un café en même temps qu'Emmett et Rosalie pour faire connaissance. Vous pourrez lui proposer directement.

-Pouvons-nous attendre que les fêtes soient passées ?

-Bien sûr. Je vous appellerais début Janvier.

Une petite tape sur ma cuisse me fit baisser les yeux vers la charmante petite Lizzy qui me souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Bonjour Madame Bella ! Tu m'as manqué !

-Bonjour jolie Lizzy. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Je me baissai pour l'embrasser et elle me surprit en se collant à moi. Je me relevai pour la porter et lui fis plein de bisous sur le visage, comme pour Paulo et Max. Son rire résonna dans l'espace et je captai le regard ému de Monsieur Patate. En la reposant, j'entendis son ventre gronder, ce qui déclencha encore une fois son rire musical.

-T'as vu mon ventre il gragrouille. Ça fait des guillis !

-Alors allons vite chercher une pizza.

Elle ne lâcha pas ma main et après avoir salué sa grand-mère, elle me tira vers la voiture en poussant son père. _**Quelle autorité... ça promet pour plus tard !**_

Je l'attachai rapidement et contournai la voiture pour m'installer à mon tour. Monsieur Patate démarra en souriant et j'espérai qu'il n'était vexé du comportement de sa fille.

-Je suis désolée...

-Pourquoi Bella ?

-Lizzy...

-Pas de problème. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça, ça fait du bien.

Je lui souris mais ne rajoutai rien. Une ombre de peine voila brièvement ses yeux et je préférai fixer l'extérieur plutôt que de réfléchir à ce qui avait changé ces deux personnes si radicalement.

 _ **Swany... tu devrais te poser la question suivante : Où est la mère de cette petite ?**_

Une fois arrivés au centre ville, nous rentrâmes dans une pizzeria et nous installâmes à côté de la fenêtre. Lizzy avait exigé que je m'asseye à ses côtés et Monsieur Patate avait acquiescé en se mettant face à moi.

Bien évidement, nous sélectionnâmes nos pizzas et commençâmes à manger rapidement. Lizzy ne mangea pas la moitié de sa part et demanda pour aller jouer dans l'espace enfant. Jasper accepta et elle partit en sautillant comme un ressort. Je laissai mon regard la suivre jusqu'à une piscine de balles. Elle retira ses chaussures avant de sauter dedans tête la première.

-Merci d'être venue Bella. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas juste pris un peu de temps.

-De rien Jasper. Ça me fait du bien aussi.

-Et si nous abandonnions le vouvoiement ?

-Bonne idée ! Je peux te poser une question quelque peu indiscrète ?

-Je t'écoute ?

-Où est la mère de Lizzy ?

Je regrettai ma question dès qu'elle franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Son masque de tristesse refit surface et me creva le cœur.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

-Je sais, mais je pense que je peux te raconter quand même. La mère de Lizzy s'appelait Alice. Nous nous sommes rencontré juste après le lycée. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle en moins de deux secondes. Nous nous sommes mariés et avons eu cette magnifique petite princesse.

Il s'arrêta pour voir une gorgée de son vin, comme pour se donner du courant et reprit.

-Elle est décédée dans un accident de la route l'année dernière.

J'hoquetai de tristesse en plaçant ma main devant la bouche.

-Je suis désolée Jasper.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Je vous donne rendez-vous mardi prochain pour la suite de l'aventure. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Vos reviews sont mon carburant.**_

 _ **Bizooo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Voici la suite de l'aventure de Jasper et Bella. Changement d'année et peut-être changement de vision des choses pour nos deux personnages.**_

 _ **Au risque de me répéter, je vous remercie pour les mises en alerte et vos commentaires adorables.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 8**

Le bourdonnement de mon portable me tira du sommeil et je le fixai d'un œil pour voir que j'avais manqué plusieurs appels et messages. Nous étions le Premier Janvier et j'avais passé la soirée avec Emmett et Rosalie. Nous nous étions quittés vers 2 heures du matin et j'étais rentrée chez moi en trainant les pieds.

 _ **Bah alors Swany ... On tient plus la route ? Espèce de vieille bique va, tu vas finir à la maison de retraite à ce rythme !**_

Sans me lever, je rivai mon portable à l'oreille pour écouter ma messagerie et laissai défiler tous les messages professionnels et personnels prônant une bonne et heureuse année.

C'est ce que je détestais le plus dans le changement d'année. Il fallait passer des heures au téléphone pour remercier tout le monde. Ce qui m'agaçait le plus était que plus des trois quart des messages étaient hypocrites.

J'archivai le tout pour m'en occuper plus tard et me concentrai sur les messages. Mon petit cœur se mit à battre plus fort en découvrant celui de Monsieur Patate. Il était très simple et signé " _Jasper et Lizzy_ ". Cela me fit sourire et je pris le parti de répondre immédiatement.

 _Bonne année à vous 2. Qu'elle soit remplie de joie et de bonheur. Bella_

La réponse fusa quelques secondes plus tard.

 _Un café au Starbuck comme petit bonheur ça te dit ? Jasper_

 _Evidemment. Je te rejoins là-bas dans 1h ? Bella_

 _Bien M'dame. Jasper_

Avec mille précautions, je me levai en tanguant dangereusement et me ruai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bouillante. J'en profitai pour repenser à l'évolution de ma vie. Depuis notre sortie pizza, Jasper m'avait envoyé quelques messages et nous étions allé boire un café ensemble quasiment tous les jours.

J'aimais bien la compagnie de Monsieur Patate et lorsqu'il m'avait raconté son histoire, j'avais compris pourquoi il m'avait semblé si froid et distant lors de notre première rencontre. Il s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour sa fille. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait déjà perdu sa femme et qu'il ne pouvait envisager de perdre Lizzy. D'où ses attitudes et Monsieur Masen...

J'avais appris que l'accident de la route dans lequel était morte Alice n'en était pas un. Une étude de l'épave avait démontré que le moteur avait été trafiqué. Une enquête policière était même en cours mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucun indice permettant d'identifier le coupable.

Nos relations étaient passées du 100% professionnel à une relation amicale et professionnelle. Finalement, il n'était pas si strict et sévère que ce que j'avais cru. Son rire profond me faisait du bien. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela même avec Jacob et pourtant, il avait été mon mari.

Je quittai bien vite la douche, le sourire aux lèvres, m'habillai d'un jeans slim et d'un pull à col roulé beige avant de récupérer mes bottes à talon. Je nattai mes cheveux rapidement avant de saisir mon manteau fourré et mes gants puis passai par le garage pour prendre ma voiture et rejoindre notre Starbuck. Il était notre lieu de rendez-vous quotidien.

L'avantage de ce premier jour de l'année était que les gens préféraient rester terrés chez eux. Du coup, je mis peu de temps pour arriver sur place et me garai pile devant. Etant la première, je commandai nos boissons avant de me diriger vers une table pour patienter.

Il arriva quelques minutes après et je marquai un temps d'arrêt en l'observant. Il était plus qu'attirant dans une tenue quasi semblable à la mienne. Ses cheveux longs étaient relâchés et faisaient de légères boucles qui masquaient son regard. Il me fit son plus beau sourire et se baissa pour me faire la bise avant de s'installer.

-Alors Bella, comment débute cette nouvelle année ?

-Ça va... Pas de fleurs sur mon pas de porte.

Ayant refusé les livraisons de fleurs au boulot, mon admirateur secret s'était rabattu sur mon domicile et ma voiture. J'avais pris le parti d'en rire pour m'éviter la paranoïa mais Jasper ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Il m'avait même dit qu'il craignait pour moi et avait pris la décision de placer une alarme anti-intrusion chez moi.

-Tu as passé un bon Nouvel An ?

-Ne change pas de sujet M'dame ! Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Je sais Jazz... Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, tout va pour le mieux. Même la police ne juge pas cela inquiétant. Je me sens en sécurité avec l'alarme que tu as fait poser. Je te promets que je t'appellerais dès qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

-T'as plutôt intérêt !

Son air bourru disparut pour laisser place à son magnifique sourire et nous trinquâmes avec nos cafés. Il faisait partie des gens qui n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour meubler l'espace ou le temps et cela me convenait parfaitement. Il n'y avait pas de silence gêné entre nous.

-Je vais appeler Esmé dans la semaine pour la fameuse présentation des familles. Tu penses pouvoir venir aussi ?

-Je ferais tout mon possible. J'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment.

-Tu veux toujours un stand sur le salon ?

-Bien sûr !

Comme souvent, nous marchâmes dans la rue pour parler un peu avant de retourner à notre vie. Je n'avais pas prévu de le revoir avant le goûter de présentation des familles car nous avions tous deux un planning débordant.

Le salon s'annonçait mémorable et je savais d'avance que je serais en mode larve intensive après. J'avais du réduire les emplacements pour accepter de nouveaux exposants et j'avais même créé un plan miniature pour m'aider à caser tout le monde.

Comme promis, j'appelai Esmé pour organiser l'inviter et elle accepta rapidement, tout comme mon frère. Il me restait juste à prévenir Monsieur Patate et c'est en signant le Bon-à-Tirer pour l'impression du plan du salon que je composai son numéro.

-Allôôôôô ...

-Oups, je crois que je me suis trompée de numéro. Je cherchais à joindre Monsieur Whitlock.

 _ **Allez Swany, mission faisons rire Lizzy.**_

-Mais non Madame Bella, tu t'es pas trompée. C'est bien le portable de Monsieur Vitlote.

-Et tu es qui toi ?

-Bah, ze suis Lizzy.

-Oups, je n'avais pas reconnu ta jolie voix. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Ze travaille avec papa. Ze fais du classement pour lui.

-J'espère que tu as fait de jolis dessins pour organiser ses dossiers.

-Ohhh mais elle est super bonne ton idée, Madame Bella !

 _ **Je sens que Monsieur Patate va pas aimer...**_

J'entendis le téléphone grésiller avant qu'il change de propriétaire.

-Salut Bella ! Que viens-tu de proposer à ma fille ?

-Rien du tout...

-Menteuse !

-Même pas vrai d'abord.

Il se mit à rire doucement avant de demander à sa fille d'aller dessiner plus loin.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Je suis claquée... et toi ?

-Ça peut aller mais je rêve de vacances... au soleil et au chaud.

-Garde moi une place dans tes bagages quand tu pars.

-On verra ce qu'on peut faire. Tu appelais pourquoi ?

-Je voulais vous inviter à mon super goûter.

-C'est quand ?

-Dimanche après midi. J'ai préféré faire comme ça pour être sûre que les actifs soient en repos.

-Je te réserve tout mon dimanche alors. A quelle heure doit-on venir ?

-Pour 16 heures, ça sera parfait.

C'est suite à cette décision que je me retrouvai debout à 9 heures du matin, ce fameux dimanche, pour préparer un gouter digne d'un organisateur professionnel. Je savais ce qu'aimaient mes Nounours alors, je sortis le grand jeu.

Après avoir fait un brownie chocolat / noix de pécan, je préparai quelques cupcakes aux pépites de chocolat puis attaquai mes waffles et mes pancakes avant de confectionner quelques s'mores qui seraient parfaitement fondus grâce à ma cheminée.

Je passai donc la matinée à cuisiner et terminai mon action en faisant le ménage puis préparai la table en incluant des boissons et une corbeille de fruits. Je terminai vers 15h et me laissai tomber sur mon canapé en espérant y faire une sieste plus que méritée.

Le marchand de sable fut généreux et répondit à ma demande tant et si bien que je sursautai puis tombai du canapé en entendant le carillon résonner chez moi. Je jetai un regard sur l'horloge pour voir qu'il était l'heure et je me ruai sur la porte pour accueillir Esmé et son mari, le médecin que j'avais vu quelques mois plutôt.

-Bonjour Bella ! Vous avez une bien jolie maison.

-Bonjour Esmé. Merci du compliment. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Ils allèrent s'installer au salon et avant de pouvoir leur proposer quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon ours de frère et sur deux nounours rigolant à gorge déployée. Je les réceptionnai en m'agenouillant au sol et basculai en arrière sous l'impact.

-Bonzour Tata ! Tu vas bien ?

-Bonjour mon Paulo, je vais très bien et toi ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se dandiner pour que je le lâche et il alla se planter devant Esmé en souriant.

-Bonjour Madame. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je t'ai vu au zoo ?

Je laissai Esmé lui répondre et me reconcentrai sur Maxim qui n'avait pas quitté mes bras.

-Bonjour Max. Ça va ?

-Bonjour Tata, je vais pas trop bien. J'ai mal à la tête.

Il était effectivement tout chaud et semblait moins vigoureux que d'habitude. Rose s'accroupit à notre niveau pour caresser l'ovale du visage de son fils.

-Il semblerait que ce jeune homme ait attrapé une bonne grippe. Je dois l'emmener chez le docteur demain.

Il se décida à bouger et retrouva son frère pour saluer les Cullen. Je me redressai rapidement et englobai ma belle sœur dans une étreinte devenue habituelle pour nous.

-Salut Belle Brune !

-Salut Belle Blonde, quoi de neuf ?

-Ça va. Je suis pressée de prendre des vacances, j'en peux plus.

-C'est marrant, tout le monde me dit la même chose.

Elle me relâcha pour rejoindre ses fils et me laissa en tête à tête avec mon frère.

-Salut Em'.

-Salut Sœurette ! J'espère que t'as pensé à mon brownie !

-Morfal !

Je claquai un bisou sur sa joue avant de l'escorter au salon pour faire les présentations avec Esmé et Carlisle qui conversaient avec mes nounours d'un sujet super important : les super-héros.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et je me hâtai d'aller ouvrir à Monsieur Patate qui m'attendait en souriant. Je réceptionnai Lizzy pour un bisou avant de saluer Jasper. Dès que la porte fut fermée, la petite fut embarquée par mes nounours qui voulaient lui montrer les gâteaux sur la table et je poussai Jasper pour l'emmener au salon.

 _ **Oups... j'ai oublié qu'ils se connaissaient.**_

Il bloqua quelques secondes lorsqu'il découvrit Emmett puis il avança en souriant, la main tendue pour le saluer.

L'après midi se passa très bien, dans une atmosphère joviale. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être entouré par des amis. J'allais devoir revoir ma façon de voir les choses. Je devais en finir avec ma peur de trahison. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que je décidais d'accorder mon attention à quelqu'un qu'il allait fatalement me faire souffrir…

 **}∞∞∞∞∞{**

C'était la dernière fois que je faisais un salon aussi long. Ces deux semaines avaient été un calvaire pour mes équipes et pour moi. Ils allaient tous avoir droit à des vacances pour se reposer. Le nombre de contrats signés avaient explosé nos prévisions et je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir gérer tout ça dans le délai imparti.

Mon salut quotidien et mes quelques fou-rires étaient venus de la part de mon frère et de Jasper qui étaient devenus amis en moins d'un quart d'heure lors de mon goûter des familles.

Sur le salon, ils s'étaient fait face avec leurs stands et m'avaient aidé du mieux possible. Rose aussi avait fait beaucoup et avait recadré Jessica qui continuait à vouloir prendre du bon temps avec tout ce qui avait des bijoux de famille. Cela incluait également mon Monsieur Patate ainsi que toute son équipe. Le seul qui semblait détester ce recadrage s'appelait Edward Masen et cela me fit rire plus que de raison.

Initialement, il avait été convenu qu'il veillerait à ma tranquillité sur le salon mais après la réception d'un énorme bouquet de roses rouge dans mon bureau et un coup de gueule de la part de Jasper, il s'était retrouvé aux entrées. Monsieur Patate n'avait pas apprécié que quelqu'un puisse passer outre la surveillance pour me faire peur. Car oui, je devais l'avouer... Je commençais à avoir la trouille de cet admirateur secret.

J'étais assise à mon bureau, au premier étage de l'open space qui avait accueilli le salon et je regardai distraitement les exposants ranger leurs affaires quand Lizzy arriva à mes côtés en tenant un bloc note. Son nouveau jeu était de faire comme moi et ses dessins - représentant toujours des patates - étaient ses propres contrats d'après ses dires.

Elle avait demandé à son père si elle pouvait venir avec moi au lieu de rester avec lui quand elle l'accompagnait ici et il avait accepté.

-Dis Bella... C'est quand qu'on s'en va ?

-Bientôt ma puce. Ton papa doit surveiller les départs de toutes les personnes présentes. Dès que les portes seront fermées, il viendra nous rejoindre.

-C'est dans longtemps ?

-Tu veux qu'on lui demande ?

-Vi !

Elle se rua sur le bureau et je fis pareil en décrochant le téléphone pour le mettre sur haut parleur. Nous patientâmes durant deux sonneries avant que la voix grave de Jasper se fasse entendre.

-Whitlock.

-Papa... C'est quand que tu viens ? Bella elle s'ennuie.

 _ **Sympa la p'tite ! Swany, tu viens de te faire avoir.**_

-C'est vrai ça ? Bella s'ennuie ?

-Oui Papa. Elle veut même plus faire de dessin avec moi.

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes Lizzy.

Même lui s'était mis à ce surnom et je trouvais ça adorable de sa part. J'observai la petite raccrocher le combiné en souriant et je croisai les bras en boudant.

-Pourquoi tu as dit que je m'ennuyais ?

-Bah parce que c'est vrai...

 _ **Toi, tu traînes trop avec Paulo !**_

Ces deux là allaient me retourner le cerveau... Un coup frappé à la porte me tira de ma rêverie et j'observai Jasper entrer dans la pièce. Il semblait aussi fatigué que moi mais tentait de garder son sourire pour sa fille.

Elle courut pour le rejoindre et il la réceptionna pour l'embrasser. Je me contentai de les observer en souriant.

 _ **Ils sont vraiment trognons...**_

Jasper s'installa face à moi en gardant Lizzy sur ses genoux et je pris la pose la moins féminine possible en étalant mes coudes sur la table et en plaçant ma tête à quelques centimètres d'une feuille pour dessiner une patate Made In Lizzy, avec la langue dépassant de mes lèvres sur le côté.

Mon Monsieur Patate se mit à rire et en relevant la tête, je vis qu'il en pleurait sous le regard dubitatif de sa fille.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles Papa ?

-Regarde Bella, elle est rigolote !

-Bah vi, ze le sais dézà ça !

Je me redressais rapidement pour tendre le dessin à la petite avant de discuter avec le père.

-Tout le monde est parti ?

-Presque oui. Peter et Charlotte sont en train de faire un dernier tour dans les allées.

-Vous avez fait du bon boulot Jasper.

Il me fit son sourire mystère mais n'ajouta rien. Dans ces cas là, il ressemblait réellement à un militaire. J'avais finalement réussi à lui faire avouer qu'il avait fait partie de l'US Army pendant 5 ans et qu'une fois rendu au civil, il avait ouvert sa boîte de sécurité. Il avait été Major et avait servi avec Peter qui était Capitaine, et Charlotte qui était Lieutenant. Ils leur arrivaient encore de s'appeler ainsi surtout dans le milieu professionnel ou quand ils s'empoignaient entre amis.

La première fois que j'avais entendu Peter appeler Jasper "Major", j'étais partie dans un fou-rire qui m'avait valu un regard noir du principal concerné avant qu'il succombe aussi à ma crise de rire.

-Au fait, tu me dois quelques dossiers vierges Bella.

-Euh... pourquoi ?

 _ **Ça craint Swany ...**_

-Grâce à ta super bonne idée, Lizzy a dessiné de jolis bonhommes sur plusieurs dossiers. Je _sais_ que ça vient de toi.

-Prouves-le.

 _ **Que tu es lâche Swany...**_

Sans se départir de son sourire limite sadique, il se tourna vers sa fille.

-Lizzy ?

-Oui Papa.

-Est-ce que c'est Bella qui t'a donné la très bonne idée de faire des dessins pour organiser mes dossiers ?

-Oui. Elle est intellizente hein ? Ça fait super beau ze trouve.

-Moi aussi ma chérie.

Il se retourna pour me regarder, le sourcil levé et murmura un "Et toc !". J'avais été trahi par une petite fille, que la vie était dure pour moi. Ce que Monsieur Patate ne savait pas c'est que j'avais déjà prévu le coup. Je me penchai derrière le bureau pour récupérer le paquet de pochettes cartonnées du même type que celle du groupe W et les posai sur mon bureau. Histoire qu'il ne gagne pas cette manche, j'avais remplacé la couleur gris acier par un rose bonbon des plus girly.

J'attrapai mon téléphone pour immortaliser sa mine déconfite mais me gardai bien de rire en apercevant son coup d'œil vengeur.

-Je t'aurais un jour Miss Swan !

-Mais oui, on lui dira.

-Bon sinon... Ça te tente une soirée pizza chez moi ? Je pensais inviter Emmett et Rose aussi.

-Pourquoi pas... Ça nous ferait le plus grand bien.

Je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds chez lui. J'étais curieuse de découvrir son environnement mais préférai prendre mon temps dans notre amitié. Je n'avais pas assez confiance dans les hommes pour aller visiter leur tanière au bout d'une semaine, même si l'homme en question avait une petite fille adorable.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais installée à bord de ma voiture et suivais les indications de mon GPS. Il n'habitait pas trop loin de chez moi mais le dédale de petites rues du quartier me donnait l'impression de partir en expédition commando dans la jungle.

Quand la voix de chaudasse synthétique de mon GPS annonça mon arrivée, je dévisageais la mini-forêt qui me faisait face, la bouche ouverte. Il semblerait que cela soit un trait de caractère des Cullen de vivre cachés dans les bois.

J'empruntai donc le chemin goudronné et passai un portail en fer forgé laissant présager la découverte d'un château ou une connerie du genre. Ma mâchoire flirta avec le plancher de ma voiture quand je ne découvris rien de moins qu'un ranch. Enfin, sans les parcs et les chevaux, mais la maison y ressemblait à 100%.

Le bâtiment principal était fait d'un bois magnifique et l'annexe - qui devait servir de garage - aussi. Il y avait un perron abrité où se trouvait une balancelle ainsi qu'un salon en rotin.

Toute l'allée depuis la route principale était éclairée par de petites lampes qui sortaient de mini-troncs d'arbres. Les murs de la maison étaient également illuminés d'une teinte jaune orange chaude. Juste au dessus de l'entrée, au premier étage, trônait un gigantesque balcon laissant apparaître une énorme baie vitrée.

Je me garai derrière la voiture de mon frère, qui pour une fois dans sa vie était à l'heure, - _**ça pue la tempête de neige ou la canicule...**_ \- et rivai mon regard sur la porte d'entrée en bois massive qui s'ouvrit sur trois petites tornades criant.

Paulo se jeta dans mes bras, suivi par Max et Lizzy se serra contre mes jambes. Nous fîmes donc un câlin sans dire un mot et une pensée heureuse me traversa, me faisant sourire.

 _ **Apprécie ça Swany... Ça fait du bien d'être entourée, ne fous pas tout en l'air avec ta peur de l'engagement.**_

En relevant la tête, je découvris mon Monsieur Patate en train de nous regarder en haut des marches. La lumière des éclairages créait un halo dans ses cheveux blonds et le faisait ressembler à un ange. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'entrevis ce que serait mon existence auprès d'un homme et de mes enfants.

 _ **Soirée révélation Swany...**_

Je relâchai mes 2 nounours pour m'accroupir devant Lizzy quelques secondes.

-Tu vas bien depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Oui. Dis Bella, ze peux te dire un secret ?

J'opinai en souriant et la laissai s'approcher de mon oreille.

-Merci de faire sourire mon papa.

Mon cœur fit une embardée et je tentai de reprendre ma respiration pour lui répondre.

-Mais de rien Lizzy, heureusement que tu m'aides pour ça d'ailleurs.

Je la hissai sur ma hanche et elle me fit un gros câlin. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant quelques secondes puis je montai les marches sans la lâcher. Jasper n'avait pas bougé et souriait doucement devant le tableau que nous offrions. Je la déposai pour qu'elle retourne à l'intérieur avec mes nounours avant de sourire à mon Monsieur Patate.

-Belle baraque M'sieur Patate !

 _ **Nan mais je rêve ... Tu viens vraiment de sortir ça Swany ? Tu crains ma fille !**_

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir et me fixa d'un air éberlué tout simplement risible.

-Co...comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Euh... Je... Tu...

 _ **Waou quel vocabulaire Swany. Tu fais fort là !**_

-Alors ?

-Euh... jet'aiappelémonsieurpatate.

-D'accord et en français ça donne quoi ?

-Je.t' é. .

Il continua à me fixer, l'œil sombre et je tentai de déglutir difficilement.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Bah, en fait... C'est Lizzy qui m'a fait penser à ça la première fois que je l'ai vue.

-Tu traites ma fille de patate ?

 _ **J'ai peur.**_ Son visage était en train de blanchir dangereusement et ses yeux gris viraient au noir. Je reculai légèrement pour être hors de porter de coups éventuels.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer Jasper.

-T'as 5 secondes pour le faire avant que je te vire de chez moi.

Même sa voix avait changé. Je retrouvais LE Monsieur Patate que j'avais vu sur le salon la première fois. Mon frère apparut au même moment sur le pas de porte et fronça les sourcils en me voyant. Je devais ressembler à une biche prise dans les phares.

-Ça va Bells ?

 _ **Non... Ça va pas du tout. J'ai la trouille !**_

Une boule d'angoisse était en train de grossir dans le creux de mon ventre et j'avais la bouche sèche. Sans que je le veuille mon esprit se mit à rejouer une dernière "discussion" que j'avais eue avec Jacob. J'avais fini à l'hosto après.

-Je... désolée, il faut que je parte.

Emmett semblait totalement perdu devant ma réaction et regardait Jasper sans comprendre. Ce dernier semblait perturbé et moi je me haïssais d'avoir lâcher mon Monsieur Patate alors que tout allait bien.

Jasper fit un pas en avant et tout se mélangea dans ma tête. Ses cheveux blonds devinrent noirs comme ceux de Jacob et sa peau prit la teinte dorée de mon ex-mari. Je reculai encore d'un pas et me retrouvai en bas des marches.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse bouger, je sautai dans ma voiture et démarrai rapidement pour me sauver de cet endroit. Il fallait que j'aille me cacher, je ne voulais plus souffrir.

Arrivée devant chez moi, je me ruai à l'intérieur en fermant tous les volets de la maison puis verrouillai mes portes à double tour. _**Il ne pourra pas te retrouver comme ça...**_ Je filai ensuite dans ma salle de bain et tentai de me calmer en prenant une douche chaude. Je comptais bien ignorer la sonnerie de mon téléphone et les martellements furieux à la porte d'entrée.

Ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée de faire confiance. Dès que je faisais une erreur minime, ça se retournait contre moi et je souffrais toujours… Jacob m'avait fait vraiment trop de mal pour que puisse retenter quelque chose.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Finalement, Bella aurait peut-être du garder son "Monsieur Patate" pour elle… Comment va se dérouler la suite d'après vous ?**_

 _ **A mardi prochain !**_

 _ **Bizoo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Nous allons retrouver notre Bella en mode effondrée ou battante ? Je vous laisse le découvrir…**_

 _ **Merci pour les mises en alerte.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 9**

-Bella ...

Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais enfermée chez moi et je ne comptais pas en sortir. J'entendais clairement des voix m'appeler mais je m'en foutais. Jacob allait venir me frapper et je ne voulais pas souffrir.

-Bella, ouvres-moi. Je suis toute seule.

Ça c'était Rose. Le fait qu'elle soit venue seule me rassura un peu et je quittai ma chambre pour aller me poster près de la fenêtre pour m'assurer qu'elle disait vrai. Après avoir vérifié, je déverrouillais la porte pour la laisser rentrer et retournai me terrer dans ma chambre.

Je me planquai sous ma couette pour écouter ses pas monter l'escalier et ne fis aucun mouvement pour qu'elle puisse me voir. Le matelas s'affaissa à mes côtés et je me retrouvai rapidement sans mon bouclier duveteux.

-Bella... que se passe-t-il ?

Impossible de parler pour moi. J'avoue même ne plus vraiment savoir pourquoi j'avais peur. Finalement, j'avais peut-être besoin d'un suivi psychologique. Le Docteur Cullen avait sans doute raison.

-Ma belle, s'il te plait, racontes-moi ce qu'il se passe ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

Je me redressais doucement et me ruai sur elle, comme la dernière fois en espérant qu'elle comprenne que je ne pouvais pas parler.

-Jacob est revenu ?

Je secouai doucement la tête de gauche à droite avant de la poser sur ses cuisses et fermai les yeux en sentant ses mains caresser mes cheveux.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie de chez Jasper ?

Ah oui... Monsieur Patate... pourquoi je lui avais dit que je l'appelais comme ça ?

-Bella, réponds-moi. Ton frère est en train de pêter un plomb et Jasper est grognon au possible.

Sans me relever, je tentai de lui expliquer.

-Je l'ai appelé Monsieur Patate mais il l'a mal pris et quand j'ai voulu lui expliquer le pourquoi il est devenu froid et distant. J'ai paniqué Rose... Il m'a fait penser à Jacob et à ce qu'il m'a fait la dernière fois...

Je n'eus rien à rajouter car elle savait de quoi je parlais. Elle me berça doucement pendant plus de 10 minutes avant que je ne m'endorme. Je plongeai bien vite dans un rêve qui me ramena quelques années en arrière, auprès d'un Jacob en colère. Je venais de lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte et la seule chose qui l'avait su dire était qu'il n'était pas de lui.

Je m'éveillai en hurlant et découvris ma chambre toute éclairée par l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Rosalie et Emmett. Ils étaient soucieux à cause de moi, encore... Mon grand frère s'avança pour s'asseoir à mes côtés et je sus qu'il était temps de lui parler.

-Bells, je ne peux plus supporter ces conneries. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu flippes dès qu'un homme se fâche et se vexe près de toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jasper ?

-Je l'ai appelé Monsieur Patate.

-Oui, ça je sais. Il a pas aimé d'ailleurs mais là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu aurais du lui fournir une explication.

-Je voulais le faire mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Il s'est énervé avant même que je puisse parler.

-Crois-tu qu'il t'aurait fait du mal ?

-Je ne sais pas Em'. Je crois que j'ai tout confondu...

-Tu as confondu quoi ?

-Lui et Jacob.

-Qu'est-ce que Jacob vient faire dans l'histoire ?

-Jacob avait le même éclat dans les yeux quand il s'énervait après moi.

-Tu me dois l'histoire entière Bells...

J'inspirai profondément et me calai contre la tête de lit. J'attrapai l'oreiller comme pour me protéger et débutai l'histoire.

-Jacob n'était pas réellement ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de calme. Il arrivait quand même à se tempérer à l'extérieur mais me faisait vivre un enfer à la maison. Il avait tendance à vouloir me gifler dès que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. J'avoue lui avoir trouvé beaucoup d'excuses au début... Il y a de cela quelques mois, j'avais préparé un bon repas après une semaine bien remplie car je voulais lui faire plaisir et surtout lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle...

Je m'arrêtai quelques minutes pour sonder le regard de mon frère et ce que j'y vis me confirma que mes prochaines paroles allaient mettre à mal le calme de mon pilier. Il tenta quand même un sourire, comme pour me confirmer qu'il resterait à mes côtés.

-Quand il est arrivé, je l'ai fait s'asseoir à table et je lui ai servi un verre. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot alors j'en ai profité pour lui annoncer qu'il allait devenir papa. J'étais enceinte de près de 2 mois.

-De quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que je l'ai perdu Em'...

-Oh... Bella je suis désolé.

 _ **Et moi donc... si tu savais...**_

-Quand Jacob a pris conscience de mes paroles, il m'a balancé le verre au visage et m'a hurlé dessus. Il disait que j'étais une pute qui avait été se faire prendre par un de ses collaborateurs et qu'il était hors de question qu'il accepte d'élever un bâtard. Il était persuadé que toutes les heures que je faisais pour mon boulot n'étaient qu'une excuse pour aller me faire tringler.

-Petite sœur... que cherches-tu à me dire exactement ?

-Il m'a frappé Em', plutôt violemment et s'est concentré sur mon ventre. J'ai du aller à l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu ?

-Tu étais en déplacement. C'est Rose qui s'est occupé de moi et je lui avais demandé de ne rien te dire.

-Je vais le tuer.

-Non Emmett ! Tu ne feras rien, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Si tu vas le tuer, tu finiras en prison et je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

-Pourquoi as-tu paniqué ? Jasper a déjà été violent ?

-Non... j'ai fait un amalgame je crois.

Il ne rajouta rien et se contenta de m'étreindre durant quelques instants. Je ne voulais plus parler de Jacob, ni de Jasper. Il fallait à tout prix que je me replonge dans mon travail, ça m'avait déjà permis de ne pas virer folle une fois.

Ils étaient partis peu de temps après en me faisant promettre d'appeler Jasper pour parler. Je leur dis oui une bonne vingtaine de fois en croisant les doigts et me contentai de les laisser répéter.

Après une heure de calme, je me décidai à retourner au boulot. Nous étions dimanche et je savais que les locaux étaient vides. Je m'habillai rapidement et sautai dans ma voiture. Mon portable clignotait de tous les côtés mais je le laissai sur le bureau sans y prêter la moindre attention.

 _ **Tu réagis bizarrement Swany... Tu devrais écouter tes messages...**_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais juste envie que ma petite voix se la ferme. Qu'elle aille faire chier quelqu'un d'autre.

 **}∞∞∞∞∞{**

Deux semaines que je n'avais pas quitté mon bureau et je venais de terminer tous mes dossiers du salon. Je devais ressembler à une morte vivante mais je m'en foutais. J'avais demandé à Angela de refuser tous les rendez-vous et tous les appels. Elle avait respecté ma demande et je l'en remerciais.

Comme je le faisais avant, j'arrivais avant tout le monde et je repartais après tout le monde. Durant la journée, je ne sortais jamais de mon bureau et Angela m'apportait mon repas vers midi.

Ma messagerie de portable était saturée mais Rose continuait à vouloir me joindre. J'avais refusé tous ses appels mais elle était tenace et continuait. _**Je te déteste Rose !**_

Comme promis à moi même, je n'avais pas rappelé Jasper car il m'avait effrayé la dernière fois et il était hors de question que je me place à portée de sa furie. Je ne voulais plus avoir à aller à l'hôpital pour un homme. Une fois m'avait suffi et j'étais assez traumatisée pour ça.

Présentement, il était près de 20 heures et j'étais encore une fois la seule au bureau. Charlotte était là, comme d'habitude mais je ne lui parlais pas. Elle était amie avec Monsieur Patate donc je ne voulais rien dire qu'elle pourrait rapporter à son patron - pote.

Un coup frappé à la porte me fit lever la tête.

-Oui.

La porte resta fermée mais un autre coup fut frappé. _**Ça commence à me faire chier !**_ Je me levai d'un coup et ouvris la porte en grand pour accueillir l'emmerdeur de l'autre côté. Je m'apprêtais à incendier le pauvre bougre qui était là mais ne pus que sourire en découvrant une petite blonde souriante. Elle me tendit un gobelet "Starbuck".

-Bonzour Bella, attention c'est saud.

-Bonjour Lizzy, merci pour la boisson. Que fais-tu là ?

-Mon papa y boude.

-Désolée, je ne peux rien faire.

-Si, tu peux.

Cette voix... Je sursautais en l'entendant et reculai violemment pour tenter de me cacher derrière mon bureau. Comment avait-il pu rentrer et pourquoi avait-il amené sa fille ici ?

-Tu devrais partir Jasper.

-Je voudrais m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Je me concentrai sur mon gobelet pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre et m'installai sur mon siège. Lizzy était déjà assise sur un des autres fauteuils et son père prit le dernier.

 _ **Je vais te buter Emmett ! Y a fallu que tu ouvres ta grande gueule !**_

-Peut-on recommencer depuis le début Bella ?

-Que veux-tu recommencer ?

Je savais que ma voix était sèche, bien que je cherche à me tempérer pour ne pas effrayer Lizzy. Jasper soupira doucement en passant la main dans ses cheveux et se concentra sur la petite quelques secondes.

-Ma chérie, tu veux bien aller sur la petite table pour dessiner un peu ?

-Oui Papa.

Elle se leva rapidement, attrapa des feuilles à côté de l'imprimante et saisit un stylo sur mon bureau puis partit vers le canapé. De mon côté, je continuai à siroter mon café tout en regardant la scène du coin de l'œil. Je ne voulais pas parler avec lui, ni devoir m'expliquer sur mes réactions. Il se pencha en avant pour croiser ses mains sur le bureau et riva son regard au mieux.

-Bella, je te promets de ne pas m'énerver. Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu m'as appelé Monsieur Patate ?

Moi je trouvais ça drôle de l'appeler comme ça. Pourquoi semblait-il si sérieux ? Il mit fin à mon questionnement interne en posant sa main sur la mienne.

-Bella... Je te jure sur ce qui m'est le plus cher que je ne m'énerverais pas. C'est même marrant comme surnom. Je voudrais juste savoir comment tu en es arrivé là...

Je soupirai lourdement avant de me reculer pour rompre le contact avec sa main. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, je n'avais pas froid. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais si bien près de lui alors qu'il m'avait fait peur deux semaines plus tôt.

-Lizzy ?

-Oui Bella !

Je voyais clairement que Jasper était perdu mais je devais lui faire prendre conscience de l'origine de ce surnom...

-Tu veux bien me dire ton nom en entier ?

-Bah Elizabeth Vitlote.

-Merci ma puce.

Je fixai à nouveau Jasper qui me regardait confus avant qu'un sourire s'étale sur sa bouille.

-J'avais jamais fait le rapprochement. J'adore !

-Tu vois, c'était pas en mal.

-Je suis désolé Bella, réellement. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de répondre par l'attaque aux provocations. Le nom que tu m'avais donné m'a surpris et je déteste l'être.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises non plus.

-Que dirais-tu de retenter la soirée pizza chez moi ? Je te promets d'être sage.

Je dus réfléchir à sa proposition durant quelques secondes et j'en arrivai à la conclusion qu'il avait fait un pas vers moi, je pouvais donc en faire de même.

-Pourquoi pas...

Il se redressa rapidement, souriant et me tendit la main.

-Viens, il est temps pour toi de sortir d'ici.

J'attrapai sa main rapidement après avoir fermé mon ordinateur et je le suivis vers l'ascenseur. Lizzy me regardait en souriant aussi et je me remémorai ses paroles. Peut-être que c'était elle qui avait demandé à son père de venir.

A notre arrivée dans le garage, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture mais Monsieur Patate m'arrêta.

-Tu sembles éreintée Bella. Es-tu sûre de vouloir conduire ?

-Je préfère garder ma solution de repli.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui es en cause...

-Alors prend ta voiture. On se retrouve chez moi ?

-Oui, pas de soucis.

Il me fit un petit signe avant de rejoindre sa voiture et je l'entendis murmurer "Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver Bella ?". Je décidai d'ignorer cette remarque et démarrai pour pouvoir suivre Jasper jusqu'à chez lui. Je profitai du chemin pour appeler Rose.

 _-Oui._

-Rose, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Jasper sur moi ?

 _-Rien du tout. Emmett lui a juste dit de ne pas déconner avec toi mais je t'assure qu'il ne sait rien de ce que tu as vécu. Pourquoi cette question ?_

-Il vient de venir me chercher au bureau pour s'excuser et m'a invité pour manger une pizza.

 _-C'est un mec bien, tu devrais lui laisser une chance._

-Et s'il est comme l'autre ?

 _-Alors tu nous appelles et Emmett se fera un plaisir de le remettre à sa place._

Je me donnais l'impression d'être une adolescente avec un énorme complexe d'infériorité et je détestai ça. Je haïssais encore plus Jacob pour m'avoir rendu si peureuse. Avant même que je puisse réfléchir à autre chose, je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés. Je coupai le moteur et descendis pour réceptionner Lizzy qui attendait sagement.

-Tu vas mieux Bella ?

-Oui Lizzy, ça va.

-Tu sais, mon papa des fois il fait le ronchon grognon mais c'est zuste parce qu'il est triste. Ma maman lui manque.

Sa déclaration me fit mal au cœur. Cette petite était vraiment trop avancée pour son bien.

-Et toi ma Lizzy, elle te manque ta maman ?

-Oui mais ze sais qu'elle est bien où elle est en ce moment. Mamy Esmé me l'a dit. Elle s'occupe de la garde robe de Dieu, alors elle doit être super heureuse.

Je lui fis un bisou, espérant la rendre un peu plus joyeuse, et je me décidai à rejoindre Jasper qui patientait sur le perron. Pour reprendre où nous en étions la fois précédente, je retentais ma blague.

-Belle baraque M'sieur Patate !

-Merci beaucoup Bella ! Viens, je vais te la faire visiter.

J'avais réellement l'impression d'être dans un ranch, encore plus lorsqu'il m'apprit qu'il venait du Texas et qu'il avait grandi dans un élevage de chevaux. Il était tellement attaché à cela qu'il avait voulu reproduire une copie de la maison.

Nous allâmes nous installer dans la cuisine et je m'accoudais à l'ilot en le regardant mettre les pizzas au four. Lizzy n'avait pas quitté mes bras et commençait à bailler sérieusement.

-Mon Cœur, tu vas aller au lit. Fais un bisou à Bella.

-Ze te vois demain Bella ?

-Oui, je vais m'arranger avec ton papa pour qu'on se voie.

-Assieds-toi Bella, j'accompagne la demoiselle au lit et je reviens.

Je m'installai sur un tabouret et me contentai d'observer mon environnement. J'entendis clairement Jasper monter l'escalier pour emmener Lizzy au lit, mais aucun autre bruit ne venait perturber l'atmosphère sereine de ce lieu. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée du salon et apportait une chaleur douce jusqu'à la cuisine.

L'éclairage indirect parait les murs d'un halo doré qui réchauffait l'ambiance et même les dalles de pierre au sol contribuaient à l'aspect cosy de l'endroit. Moi qui n'avait jamais aimé les maisons en bois, je me prenais à rêver de changer de déco pour me sentir aussi bien qu'actuellement.

-Ça te tente un verre de vin ?

La voix douce de Jasper me tira de ma rêverie en me faisant sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir. J'opinai doucement sans réellement le regarder. Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise en sa présence, ce qui était assez rare pour moi. Il déposa un verre rempli pour moitié et s'installa à mes côtés pour trinquer. Je le sirotai tranquillement en attendant qu'il daigne me parler.

-Je vais peut-être te paraître indiscret mais pourquoi as-tu réagi si violemment la dernière fois ?

-C'est compliqué...

-Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai toujours eu tendance à oublier que mon caractère impulsif pouvait effrayer les gens. Alice me le disait souvent...

-Ce n'était pas réellement toi qui m'as effrayé. J'ai fait un amalgame et j'ai pris peur.

-Tu voudrais bien me raconter ?

-Mon ex-mari était lui aussi impulsif, sauf que lui ne se cantonnait pas à me fusiller du regard en grondant quand je faisais une blague douteuse.

J'ignorai volontairement mon voisin en racontant cette histoire et choisis avec soin les mots car je ne voulais pas trop en dire. Il me fallait toujours ma solution de repli. La main de Jasper sur la mienne me ramena au présent et je tournai la tête pour l'observer. Il semblait triste mais j'arrivai à déceler sa fureur dans ses yeux gris.

-Il te battait ?

-Oui...

Ma voix était devenue un murmure et la seule chose qui perturbait le silence était la respiration erratique de mon voisin. Je commandai à mon corps de rester stoïque et continuai à boire mon vin sans rien rajouter.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à y être Jasper, tu n'as rien fait...

La sonnerie du four brisa l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce et je me levai précipitamment pour aller ouvrir la porte afin de récupérer les pizzas. Je ne savais absolument pas où se trouvait les assiettes et les couverts mais je devais m'occuper. Monsieur Patate sortit de sa léthargie et me devança en dressant la table. En jetant un coup d'œil à son regard, je fus surprise de n'y voir que de la gentillesse et de la compassion. Aucune pitié, ni colère. Mon cœur fit une embardée quand il sourit et je me replongeais dans une sérénité toute neuve et si salvatrice.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Que dites-vous de l'explication ? Je ne pourrais pas publier mardi prochain pour cause de départ en vacances sans ordinateur. Je ferais tout mon possible pour publier avant de partir.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **Bizoo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Me voilà de retour de vacances. Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir pu publier avant de partir. Pour la peine, vous aurez droit à deux chapitres aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 10**

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était aussi facile de passer du temps avec un homme. Je me sentais en sécurité à ses côtés et il me faisait rire comme personne. Même mon frère ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Durant notre soirée pizza, nous avions mis les choses à plat et avions raconté quelques détails de nos vies. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à lui parler de ma fausse-couche mais je savais que le lui dirait... un jour.

Après manger, j'avais tenu à retourner chez moi et il m'avait demandé de l'avertir de mon arrivée pour ne pas s'inquiéter de me savoir sur la route. C'était d'ailleurs devenu notre rituel, dès que j'arrivais chez moi, je lui envoyais un message et il faisait pareil.

Il m'avait proposé de partir en vacances avec eux et après avoir tergiversé pendant quelques heures, j'avais accepté tout en précisant que je voulais avoir ma chambre et mon indépendance. Jasper avait accepté et nous avions choisi Bora Bora. Une semaine au soleil nous ferait à tous le plus grand bien.

Il avait demandé à Emmett et Rosalie de venir avec les petits et ils avaient accepté. Nous étions d'ailleurs en pleine séance de shopping avec Rose et Lizzy. J'avais proposé de l'emmener et Jasper avait accepté. Il avait également insisté pour qu'un de ses gardiens nous suivent et Edward avait été sélectionné.

Il m'agaçait toujours autant et je faisais tout mon possible pour l'ignorer pour mon propre bien. Je le surprenais souvent en train de me fixer et je m'étais fait une note mentale pour en parler avec Jasper à notre retour. Je m'inquiétais peut-être pour rien mais je pensais que sous ses airs de niais romantique, il cachait quelque chose de plus sombre. Rose pensait que j'y allais fort mais je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ça de ma tête.

 _ **Il est pas clair Swany. Fais gaffe à ton cul !**_

Nous rentrâmes rapidement dans une boutique de maillots de bain et je commençai ma recherche pour Lizzy. Elle patientait sagement à mes côtés mais j'aperçus tout de même ses petits yeux. Nous allions bientôt devoir rentrer avant qu'elle s'endorme.

-Lizzy ?

-Oui Bella.

-On choisit ton maillot et après on rentre ?

-Oui, ze suis fatiguée...

-On va faire tout vite ma belle.

Rose avait déjà sélectionné plusieurs modèles et s'était même occupée des miens. Je me dirigeai vers le rayon enfant et calai Lizzy sur ma hanche pour qu'elle puisse choisir. Elle tendit son petit doigt vers un maillot une pièce et je le pris pour qu'elle puisse l'essayer. Il était bleu avec des étoiles blanches et un liserait rouge finissait l'ensemble. On aurait dit une version enfantine du drapeau américain.

J'en profitai pour essayer le mien et nous nous mîmes à rire car Rose m'avait choisi un deux pièces reprenant le drapeau américain également. Le bas était fait d'un shorty et le haut - bien que minimaliste - recouvrait correctement ma poitrine.

Après avoir payé, nous nous séparâmes et je fis promettre à Rosalie de programmer une soirée rapidement. J'aimais bien passé du temps juste avec elle et cela me manquait.

J'eus à peine le temps d'installer Lizzy dans la voiture, qu'elle s'endormit dans son siège. Je n'avais pas à la ramener chez Esmé car depuis quelques temps, j'avais pris l'habitude d'emmener la petite avec moi et Jasper venait la récupérer lorsqu'il avait fini sa journée.

Il avait réussi à obtenir un gros contrat qui le gardait occupé durant toute la journée. Il devait le finir aujourd'hui, pile 48 heures avant notre départ en vacances.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la voiture d'Edward me suivre et s'arrêter devant chez moi. Il n'allait pas y entrer mais ferait le pied de grue jusqu'au retour de Monsieur Patate. Je rentrai la voiture dans le garage et portai Lizzy pour la déposer sur le lit qui accueillait généralement mes nounours.

J'entrepris ensuite de laver tous les vêtements achetés pour les vacances puis terminai de rassembler ce que j'avais prévu d'emmener. Nous ne partions qu'une semaine mais je savais que j'allais apprécier.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir mis les vêtements au sèche-linge, une petite main vint se poser sur ma jambe.

-Tu as bien dormi ma puce ?

-Oui. Y rentre quand papa ?

-Je ne sais pas. On va lui préparer un bon repas, qu'en dis-tu ?

Je l'installai sur la petite table afin qu'elle puisse voir ce que je faisais et sortis tous les ingrédients pour préparer des lasagnes. Après un bon quart d'heure de découpe, je passai mes légumes dans un wok pour les faire revenir puis ajoutai ma viande et mes tomates.

Lizzy suivait tous mes mouvements des yeux et semblait hypnotisée. Pour l'occuper, je la fis mélanger les œufs pour le dessert prévu. Après avoir rempli le moule, je mis le gâteau au four et nous fîmes le montage des lasagnes.

J'adorai passer du temps avec cette petite fille. Emmett avait émis l'hypothèse que j'avais reporté mon attention sur elle pour palier ma fausse couche. Je n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec cela. Pour moi, je m'occupais d'elle, comme des nounours parce que je les aimais. Aucun transfert là dedans.

Le carillon de la porte retentit et Lizzy courra pour ouvrir avant même que j'ai pu faire un pas. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée pour découvrir un Jasper souriant, mais fatigué.

-Salut...

-Bonjour Bella. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, nous avons trouvé tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Le linge est en plein séchage.

-T'étais pas obligée.

-Comme ça c'est fait ! Allez, viens. Le repas nous attend.

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans une sitcom familiale et étrangement ça me faisait plaisir. Depuis notre soirée explication, Jasper était un plus tactile avec moi. Nous en étions au stade des amis mais il aimait poser sa main sur mon épaule ou mon bras. J'aimais aussi les sensations qu'il me procurait.

 _ **Tu commences à craquer pour lui Swany !**_

Depuis quelque temps, j'occultais presque parfaitement ma petite voix agaçante et faisais tout mon possible pour apprécier ces moments.

Nous nous installâmes à table pour manger et me décidai à lui parler d'Edward. Il me faisait trop flipper pour que je passe outre.

-Je voudrais te parler d'Edward...

-Il t'a importuné cet après midi ?

-Non mais il me fixe et je n'aime pas.

-Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre avec lui ?

-Je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre.

-Je demanderais à Charlotte de venir avec toi à l'avenir.

Je préférai mille fois passer du temps avec Charlotte. Elle était saine et très agréable.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as du mal avec Edward. Te fait-il penser à ton ex-mari ?

-Non pas du tout...

Il soupira devant la conclusion de notre discussion qui était toujours la même, dès que nous venions à parler d'Edward. Il avait déjà tenté de m'expliquer qui il était mais cela ne m'avait pas convaincu.

Jasper avait une confiance quasi sans borne pour le niais romantique. Le fait qu'il soit le meilleur ami d'Alice n'avait fait que renforcer ses convictions. Je me doutais qu'il l'avait gardé dans son équipe parce qu'il avait connu sa défunte femme mais je me gardais bien de le mentionner. Je n'avais jamais perdu quelqu'un alors je ne pouvais pas connaître le besoin de se souvenir.

Après manger, nous nous installâmes au salon pour regarder un peu la télé. Lizzy s'était endormie la tête posée sur la table avant même la fin du repas et je l'avais déposé sur son lit, comme plus tôt dans la journée.

D'autorité, Jasper m'attira à lui et passa son bras sur mes épaules. Je me calai contre lui en choisissant un film lambda. Ma main se posa naturellement sur sa cuisse et nous restâmes dans cette position durant quasiment tout le film. Je ne vis pas la fin du film, car je m'endormis contre le torse confortable de mon Monsieur Patate. Je me réveillai lorsqu'il me déposa sur le lit en souriant.

-J'ai déjà mis Lizzy dans la voiture. Nous allons rentrer. Repose-toi bien, je t'appelle demain.

-Merci Jazz.

Il embrassa doucement mon front et je traçai sa joue de mes doigts en souriant.

-Bonne nuit ma belle.

Je replongeai rapidement dans le sommeil et dérivai vers un rêve où Jasper n'avait pas voulu partir. Mon songes étaient sages et me montraient souvent des étreintes platoniques qui réchauffaient mon âme meurtrie. Elles me donnaient la certitude que Jasper n'était pas qu'un ami.

 _ **Il serait peut-être temps de l'accepter Swany !**_

 **}∞∞∞∞∞{**

Bora Bora était exactement ce que je recherchais pour ces vacances. Jasper avait réservé deux petites maisons sur pilotis dans un complexe hôtelier prônant la discrétion et le calme. Nous étions loin de la civilisation habituelle de touriste. Ces petites huttes étaient reliées entre elles et nous permettait de rejoindre, via un ponton, notre bateau et les terres.

Le personnel de l'hôtel venait pour nous apporter nos repas et faire le ménage. C'était le seul contact avec d'autres humains et cela me convenait parfaitement. Jasper avait même pris la décision de ne pas emmener d'agent pour notre sécurité, ce qui me rendait heureuse. Je n'avais pas à supporter Edward pendant mes vacances.

Nos cabanes sur l'eau comportaient une terrasse avec plusieurs transats ainsi qu'une desserte et de beaux canapés confortable. A l'intérieur, il y avait une cuisine et une table entourée de 6 chaises. Un peu plus loin, ce trouvait un salon où le sol était fait de blocs transparents, permettant de voir l'eau turquoise et les poissons. Il y avait deux chambres et chacune possédait sa propre salle de bain. Une énorme moustiquaire trônait au dessus du lit.

Lizzy et mes nounours étaient en train de jouer dans l'eau avec Emmett et Jasper. Rose et moi étions étendues sur nos serviettes avec la ferme intention de profiter de la chaleur. J'espérais bien obtenir une légère teinte halée avant notre retour aux Etats-Unis.

-Jazz, je te conseille de bouger... Laisse-moi bronzer.

-Perdu Sœurette !

-Dégage Emmett...

-Viens avez nous dans l'eau.

-Va chier !

Avant que je puisse rajouter quelque chose, les mains gigantesques de mon frère m'attrapèrent et m'envoyèrent voler dans l'eau. Heureusement pour moi que nous étions dans le Pacifique et j'évitais l'hydrocution. Mon frère me faisait systématiquement le coup durant nos vacances et je me vengeais toujours de la même manière.

Je repris donc mes esprits rapidement et remontai à la surface à toussotant d'une manière extrêmement convaincante. Paulo se rua sur moi, inquiet.

-Ça va Tata ?

-Oui ça va Paulo. Ton papa m'a juste surpris.

Il me fit un câlin avant de retourner avec les autres. Ils étaient tous les trois ceinturés par des bouées et arrivaient à se débrouiller quasiment seuls. Je reportais mon attention sur Emmett qui était en train d'envoyer Rosalie dans l'eau. Je profitai de cette distraction pour retourner vers le ponton et me cacher.

Mon frère plongea rapidement pour rejoindre sa femme qui boudait en cherchant à remonter. Jasper, lui, regardait ça avec un air moqueur sur le visage et je me fis la promesse de me venger de lui également.

Dès qu'Emmett eut le dos tourné, je plongeai pour le rejoindre et profitai de la profondeur pour m'approcher sans qu'il le voie. D'un coup brusque, j'attrapai son caleçon pour le retirer puis une fois mon méfait accompli, je tentai un repli stratégique vers l'échelle. Une fois en sécurité sur le ponton, je me retournai en tenant mon trophée à bout de bras.

-Tu devrais le savoir Em'... Interdiction de jouer avec moi sauf si tu veux perdre.

-Allez Bells, s'il te plait, rends-moi mon maillot.

-Rêve frangin. Tu vas devoir remonter et dévoiler ton cul nu tout blanc.

J'adorais le faire chier avec ça depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Il était extrêmement pudique, ce qui - je vous l'accorde- ne cadrait absolument pas avec le personnage. Montrer son torse, ses bras et ses jambes, aucun problème mais à la seule condition que ses attributs masculins soient bien cachés.

Rose ricana en me rejoignant et claqua un bisou sur ma joue pour me féliciter. Elle récupéra le maillot en me faisant un clin d'œil avant d'appeler ses enfants.

-Maxim, Paul, rejoignez-moi. Il est temps de manger et de dormir un peu.

Mes deux nounours se hâtèrent de revenir en frappant l'eau avec vigueur et je les aidai à monter l'échelle. Jasper était également en train de revenir avec Lizzy. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous sur le ponton et regardâmes Emmett qui continuait à nager en boudant.

 _ **T'es dans la merde Bro ! Fallait pas faire chier Swany !**_

Le bateau amenant le repas accosta et nous laissâmes les serveurs faire la mise en place. Rosalie balança le maillot à l'eau pour qu'Emmett puisse se rhabiller.

-La prochaine fois, je les déchire tous et je les brûle.

-Sois pas fâchée Rosie. Vous alliez cramer, je prends soin de vous.

Bien évidemment, nous l'ignorâmes et rentrâmes dans le salon. Les petits étaient déjà installés et je regardai, attendrie, Paulo discuter à voix basse avec Lizzy. Ces deux là ne se quittaient plus depuis leur rendez-vous à la patinoire, ils étaient mignons.

Je m'installai à côté de Jasper qui me tendit mon assiette en me faisant un clin d'œil et nous attaquâmes notre repas sans attendre Emmett qui peinait à remettre son maillot en nageant.

Après avoir mis les petits au lit, Rosalie embarqua Emmett vers leur bungalow et je me s'installai dans le hamac à l'ombre sur notre terrasse. Jasper vint me rejoindre après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre.

-Tu me laisses une petite place ?

Je me décalai sans dire un mot et attendis qu'il soit installé pour caler ma tête sur son épaule. Nous en étions toujours au même stade dans notre relation, la seule différence était que j'avais accepté de baisser légèrement mes barrières

-Tes vacances te plaisent ?

-Ah oui et toi ?

-Elles me plaisent aussi, je n'en avais pas pris depuis le décès d'Alice.

Il me parlait rarement de sa femme et j'avais juste vu une photo d'elle pour me faire une idée de qui elle était. Je comprenais parfaitement sa volonté de ne pas en parler pour ne pas souffrir. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans le passé et cela m'allait très bien.

Je dus finir par m'endormir car c'est le rire de trois petits nounours qui me fit ouvrir un œil. Jasper était en train de dormir également et je m'aperçus que j'étais collée à lui. Son bras était passé sur mon épaule et ma tête reposait sur son torse. Lizzy me regardait avec les yeux brillants et je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de tenter de descendre du hamac sans réveiller le deuxième occupant. J'occultai, avec un peu de mal, la sensation qui consumait mon ventre et me plaçai à genoux face à la petite.

-Coucou Lizzy ! Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Très bien ! Où ses les deux autres nounours ?

-Ils sont partis réveiller Memett et Rose.

-Tu veux qu'on réveille ton papa ?

-Vi ! On peut lui faire des guillis ?

Je me relevai en souriant et déposai la petite sur le hamac. Je la laissai réveiller Jasper en les couvant du regard et je ne pus qu'être émue devant cette scène qui, bien malgré moi, me ramenait à ce que je n'avais pas.

 _ **Allez Swany, te laisse pas abattre. Tu y auras le droit aussi...**_

Jasper se mit à sourire sans ouvrir les yeux et commença à chatouiller sa fille qui rigolait à gorge déployée.

 _ **Tu dois bien avouer qu'il est canon malgré son caractère de cochon...**_

Ils étaient en train de se murmurer quelques secrets à l'oreille et je me détournai pour préserver leur intimité. J'avais besoin d'un café pour me réveiller entièrement. Pas deux minutes après, je sentis la petite main de Lizzy sur ma cuisse et je fus surprise de sentir des lèvres se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai rapidement et j'observai mon Monsieur Patate qui ressemblait à un petit garçon pris la main du bocal à cookies.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-J'ai juste été surprise. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Bien et toi ?

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sentais à l'aise avec un homme et je dus me flageller mentalement pour ne pas succomber à la pointe d'espoir qui ravageait mon cœur.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **A tout de suite pour la suite !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Voilà la suite. Je file répondre à vos reviews maintenant !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 11**

Ce fut avec beaucoup de difficulté que je me replongeais dans le travail à notre retour de vacances. Le froid qui régnait à Seattle n'arrangeait rien à mon humeur. Nous avions remisé au placard nos maillots de bain et nos lunettes de soleil en espérant pouvoir les utiliser à nouveau, rapidement.

Rose et moi avions programmé une soirée fille et j'étais sur le point de la rejoindre dans notre bar habituel. J'arrivai la première, comme souvent et choisis notre place pour commander. Du coup de l'œil, j'aperçus à nouveau la tignasse d'Edward. Il était en costard et je me fis la réflexion que Jasper était beaucoup trop prudent avec ma sécurité.

-Salut Belle Brune !

-Comment vas-tu ma blonde ?

-Je regrette nos vacances...

-J'en suis au même stade ma pauvre. Tu as vu qui est là ?

-M'en parle pas, Jasper fait encore preuve de perfectionnisme...

Son rire entraîna le mien et nous nous moquâmes ouvertement de l'attitude guindée d'Edward et de l'air strict de mon Monsieur Patate. Depuis notre voyage, nous avions inclus Jasper et Lizzy dans notre cercle restreint. Mes Nounours adoraient tout simplement leur nouvelle amie et Emmett était plus qu'heureux d'avoir un partenaire de jeu. Pour ma part, j'étais contente de graviter à ses côtés, même s'il n'était qu'un ami. Je me sentais en sécurité et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'avais pas peur d'être frappée ou rabaissée.

Après avoir passé quelques heures à refaire le monde en buvant des cocktails, nous rentrâmes chacune chez soi pour se reposer. Je fis mon chemin sans me soucier de vérifier si j'étais suivie car je savais qu'Edward devait être là, comme au bar. Après avoir fermé toutes mes portes, je me terrais sous ma couette et m'endormis rapidement.

Ce fut mon téléphone qui me réveilla et je me décidai à répondre sans même ouvrir les yeux.

-Ouais...

 _-Bonjour mon petit rayon de soleil._

-Salut Jazz... Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de m'appeler si tôt ?

 _-As-tu vu l'heure ?_

-Non mais je m'en fous, mon corps m'assure qu'il est tôt.

 _-Je ne t'emmènerais plus en vacances à l'étranger alors. Le jetlag ne te réussit pas._

 _ **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? T'as fumé Monsieur Patate !**_

-Jazz... Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

 _-Je voudrais que tu viennes m'ouvrir la porte..._

Je me redressai d'un bond dans le lit en me rappelant que nous avions décidé de boire le café ensemble ce matin.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccrochai et balançai le téléphone sur le lit pour saisir mon pantalon de yoga. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil pour me rendre compte qu'il était près de 10 heures du matin. J'avais oublié de mettre l'alarme pour me réveiller. Heureusement que je n'avais pas de rendez-vous de prévu ce matin. Je me ruai à l'extérieur de la chambre en tentant de dompter ma tignasse et ouvris la porte à mon magnifique Monsieur Patate. Il était vêtu d'un jeans moulant son parfait petit cul et d'un pull à col roulé noir.

-Heureusement que tu es patronne de ta boîte, sinon tu aurais été virée depuis belle lurette !

-Oh eh ! Ça va hein ! Sois gentil avec moi, sinon je te laisse boire ton café sur mon perron.

Il se mit à rire doucement, se pencha vers moi et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue avant de me tendre un gobelet venant de chez Starbuck. Je me décalai en souriant pour le laisser entrer. Nous nous installâmes sur les tabourets de la cuisine et je sortis des gâteaux pour notre petit déjeuner.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Rose ?

-Ouép, ça fait du bien. Vous avez fait quoi avec Emmett ?

-On a fait nos gorets en mangeant de la pizza devant un match de baseball.

-Et après vous allez encore vous plaindre d'avoir grossi.

Il rit tout en buvant son café et décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Non, je voulais bosser sur mes contrats. Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais t'inviter au resto, mais si tu es occupée...

-Ça me ferait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi...

 _ **V'là que tu verses dans le niais Swany...**_

-J'ai une réunion cet après midi, elle doit durer tout l'après midi mais je pensais te rejoindre à ton bureau après.

-Ça me va. Je bosserais jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Au fait, tant que j'y suis, pourrais-tu arrêter de demander à Edward de me suivre partout. Je ne suis pas une star, ni un politique et je ne risque pas d'être kidnappée lorsque je vais boire un coup avec Rose.

-Il devait rester dehors... Je veux juste m'assurer que personne ne bricole après ta voiture. Je vais lui rappeler où est sa place.

Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi il faisait ça mais je ne craignais rien. Personne ne pouvais me jalouser, ni faire payer à Jasper d'un quelconque rejet. Il m'avait dit qu'il était persuadé qu'Alice était morte par sa faute et il s'en voulait terriblement. Je décidai donc de mettre un peu d'eau dans mon vin pour le rassurer un tant soit peu. J'attrapai sa main et captai son regard avant de répondre.

-Je comprends tes craintes Jazz, je te promets de ne plus râler mais, s'il te plait, arrange toi pour qu'il ne me suive pas comme un petit chien.

-Ok, je vais lui dire. De toute façon, Charlotte va avoir fini sa mission et le remplacera d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Je me penchai vers lui pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue avant de finir mon café. Il mangea encore quelques gâteaux avant de se lever pour remettre son manteau.

-Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard. Je te dis à ce soir ?

-Oui pas de soucis. Merci pour le café et à ce soir.

Il m'embrassa rapidement le front avant de sortir et je débarrassai les reliefs de notre déjeuner avant de filer sous la douche. Une fois lavée, coiffée et habillée, je vis le pied de grue devant mon dressing pour sélectionner mes vêtements. J'avais envie de me faire belle pour mon Monsieur Patate.

Bien que le printemps approche à grand pas, nous étions encore en hiver et il faisait vraiment froid. Une espèce de pluie fine tombait en continue depuis notre retour et s'infiltrait partout. Je sélectionnai donc une robe en laine beige, à col roulé et des collants opaque noirs. Je coiffai mes cheveux en une natte africaine d'où sortaient quelques mèches et chaussai mes bottes à talon.

La journée passa à toute vitesse et je réussis même à perde le décompte du temps à force de m'arracher les cheveux sur les comptes de la société. Il fallait que je prépare mon bilan pour mon comptable. Avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, il faisait nuit dehors et le bureau était vide. Mon portable bourdonna et je décrochai rapidement.

-Oui...

-Salut Rayon de Soleil.

-Tu sais que tu devrais trouver plus court comme surnom Monsieur Patate.

-Je vais y réfléchir... Je sors à l'instant de mon bureau. Tu as fini ?

-Presque. Tu me rejoins ?

-Oui, bien sûr. A tout de suite.

Je replongeais dans mes tableaux de balance et d'amortissements et compilai les chiffres de Décembre en souriant. J'avais fait une belle année et je savais que j'allais pouvoir donner une bonne prime à mes collaborateurs. Un coup donné à ma porte me fit lever la tête et je découvris Jasper appuyé au chambranle, souriant. Je fermai rapidement mon ordinateur et attrapai mon manteau pour le rejoindre.

J'abandonnai lâchement ma voiture dans le parking et décidai de me laisser conduire par Jasper. J'aimais bien sa manière de faire, sa conduite était sportive mais souple. Moi qui avais toujours peur d'être malade en voiture, je n'avais jamais ressenti de malaise en sa présence.

Il se gara devant un petit restaurant coquet et m'ouvrit la porte galamment. Une serveuse très intéressée par le physique de mon Monsieur Patate nous emmena à notre table et je ne pus que rire devant sa tentative caricaturée de séduction. Elle en était affligeante. Elle lui lança son décolleté à la figure et je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas partir en fou-rire devant le manque de réaction de Jasper.

Après avoir pris notre commande d'apéritif, elle se détourna en faisant la gueule et je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en cuisine.

-Tu viens encore de briser un cœur Jazz...

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-N'as-tu pas vu le mal que tu as fait à la serveuse ?

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Elle craque pour toi, j'en suis sûre !

-Je m'en fous complètement d'elle. En plus, j'aime pas les blondes.

Ladite serveuse - qui me faisait penser à Tanya - débarqua avec son plateau quelques secondes plus tard et continua son manège en m'ignorant royalement. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment pour cette soirée mais fis comme si de rien était.

-Oui, tu as raison... Elle est pitoyable d'ailleurs.

-Ah... Tu vois !

-Je voulais te remercier d'être venue avec moi ce soir.

-Je dois t'avouer un petit secret, j'aime bien passer du temps en ta compagnie Jazz.

-Idem... Je dois te dire un secret aussi, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau avec toi.

Je me mis à rougir comme une jouvencelle et me concentrai sur mon verre pour cacher mon trouble. Nous trinquâmes en profitant de l'ambiance détendue du lieu. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et ne pus qu'apprécier l'endroit. C'était un restaurant cosy où les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture aussi chaude qu'un chocolat chaud. Une quantité impressionnante de cadres et miroirs - au bois clair - étaient disposés à différentes hauteurs. Les points lumineux provenaient de lustres patinés en blancs et conféraient un aspect intime à la pièce. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet tirant sur le gris.

La jumelle de Tanya revint pour prendre la commande en grimaçant comme une gamine capricieuse et cela me divertit de ma gêne. Comme je l'avais pressenti, la soirée ne se déroula pas comme prévu. La godiche ramena nos boissons et les fit "malencontreusement" tomber sur ma robe.

 _ **Surtout reste calme Swany... Tout va bien se passer.**_

Je dois avouer que les glaçons ne devraient même pas exister au mois de Mars, sauf peut-être sous les tropiques. Je me levai de ma chaise en réprimer un cri de surprise et tentai d'évacuer la glace avant qu'elle ne fonde sur mes jambes. Jasper s'était également levé et fusillait du regard la serveuse qui tentait toujours de le séduire avec des regards qui pissaient l'amour.

 _ **J't'en foutrais de l'amour moi... Attends que je t'attrape morue !**_

Je tamponnai avec vigueur mes jambes et écoutai Jasper remettre en place la gourdasse.

-Vous pourriez faire attention tout de même.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur, je ne voulais pas faire tomber le plateau sur votre mère. J'ai été maladroite.

 _ **Hein ? Non mais elle va pas bien ! Est-ce que j'ai la tronche d'une quinqua ?**_

Je relevais la tête, choquée, pour découvrir un Jasper légèrement énervé. Ses sourcils étaient relevés d'une manière étrange, ce qui me fit penser à notre première rencontre. Je posai ma main sur son bras pour le retenir lorsqu'il avança vers elle en se penchant.

-Premièrement, cette charmante personne n'est pas ma mère mais ma compagne. _**Gloups**_. Deuxièmement, je vous demande de la respecter et d'arrêter vos tentatives pitoyables de drague à mon encontre et troisièmement, allez me chercher le responsable immédiatement.

 _ **Rooo qu'il est sexy quand il est sérieux et en colère...**_

Le patron du restaurant, un petit bonhomme à la moustache grise, avança vers nous en courant à moitié quand il entendit le grognement de Jasper. La quiche eut la décence de paraître honteuse et fixa le sol avec un intérêt soudain.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Whitlock, que se passe-t-il ?

-Bonsoir Aldo. Il se passe que votre nouvelle serveuse vient de vider une carafe d'eau sur mon amie avant d'essayer de me draguer ouvertement tout en disant de ma Bella - _**Raaah Ma Bella... J'adooore ... Oups Swany on se calme. Reprends des glaçons !**_ \- était ma mère. Lui ressemble-t-elle ?

Ledit Aldo changea de couleur avant de fixer d'un œil rageur la serveuse.

-Amanda, tu m'expliques ?

 _ **Tiens quand je vous le dis... C'est une cousine en "a" de l'autre machine...**_

-Je... je n'ai rien fait Aldo. C'est elle qui m'a fait un croche-pied quand je revenais avec le plateau.

Je me redressai rapidement, certainement la bouche ouverte, et me plantai devant ma nouvelle ennemie pour lui répondre.

-Je ne vous permets pas Mademoiselle ! Assumez vos actes. Je n'y suis pour rien si vous êtes une parfaite empotée incapable de marcher avec des chaussures sans talon, sur un sol plat tout en portant un plateau.

Jasper avait passé un bras autour de ma taille et reprit la suite de ma phrase.

-Je suis désolé Aldo, nous allons devoir partir.

-Restez avec nous Monsieur Whitlock, je souhaiterais vous offrir le repas pour me faire pardonner.

Mon Monsieur Patate sonda mon regard, comme pour me demander mon accord et répondit dès qu'il vu mon sourire.

-D'accord Aldo, nous restons mais je ne veux plus la voir.

Le patron du restaurant attrapa le bras de la serveuse pour la traîner dans la cuisine.

-Ça va Bella ?

-Je vais surement me choper une merde du genre "Un rhume de cuisse" mais sinon ça va.

Ma tentative de blague le fit rire et il décala ma chaise afin que je puisse m'asseoir. Il retourna à sa place et posa ses coudes sur la table en me scrutant.

-Je suis désolé. Habituellement, tout le personnel de ce restaurant est respectueux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre situation. Tu te rappelles quand je te disais que j'étais poisseuse ?

-Oui...

-Bah, tu en as encore la preuve.

Il se mit à rire doucement avant de me prendre la main.

-Elle m'a flingué tout mon effet.

-Tu avais un programme en tête ?

-Oui... Ecoute Bella, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

Il semblait nerveux et en quelques secondes, j'eus peur de ce qu'il voulait me dire. Sa main se serra légèrement et son regard sonda le mien.

-Je sais que tu as eu quelques soucis avec ton ex-mari et je ne sais pas si tu es prête à t'engager avec un homme...

-Jazz...

-Attends... Laisses-moi finir sinon je n'arriverais pas à tout te dire.

J'acquiesçais doucement en tentant d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire. Allait-il m'annoncer qu'il voulait partir ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question car il se lança.

-Je t'appelle "mon petit rayon de soleil" car c'est ce que tu es pour moi. Tu as éclairé ma vie par ta présence depuis le premier jour au salon. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tout est simple. Tu sais, après la disparition d'Alice, je n'avais plus goût à rien. Quand tu es arrivée avec ton caractère bien trempé et ton sourire magnifique, tu as révolutionné mon monde.

Ses paroles étaient tout simplement magnifiques et réchauffaient mes entrailles. Je ne lui avais pas dit tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé mais je devais admettre qu'il arrivait à gommer bon nombre de mauvaises expériences.

-Je ne te demande pas de déménager avec moi, ni de devenir ma femme dans la minute mais j'aimerais réellement que tu sois ma Bella...

Dire que j'étais surprise par sa révélation était un faible mot. Je restai sans voix durant plusieurs minutes et je tentai de me concentrer sur lui pour lui répondre. Au fur et à mesure, j'observai ses yeux magnifiques devenir inquiet et je me décidai à me ressaisir lorsque je découvris la tristesse qui l'habitait.

-J'ai le droit de te dire que tu es un beau parleur ?

Il chercha à se justifier mais je ne le laissai par parler. Moi aussi j'avais des choses à lui dire.

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait ... Au début, je haïssais ce que tu étais. J'ai toujours eu un énorme problème avec l'autorité et encore plus lorsqu'elle provient d'un homme. Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à te connaître Monsieur Patate.

Il sourit à son surnom et serra doucement ma main en me laissant continuer.

-J'adore passer du temps avec toi et je suis d'accord pour devenir ta Bella. Je te demande juste de ne pas être pressé. J'ai encore pas mal de chose à gérer avec la confiance en l'homme ainsi qu'en moi.

-Je peux faire ça...

Il attira ma main à sa bouche pour y déposer un tendre baiser, sans me quitter du regard, puis reprit sa position sans me lâcher. Un nouveau serveur se présenta avec notre plat et nous débutâmes notre repas en souriant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais légère et incroyablement à l'aise.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Verdict ? Vous en pensez quoi de leurs vacances au soleil ? Et la reprise ? Bonne semaine à tous !**_

 _ **Rendez-vous mardi prochain pour la suite des aventures de Jasper & Bella**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre et l'avancée de la relation de Jasper et Bella. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos mises en alerte et reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! RDV en fin de chapitre.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 12**

Notre soirée au restaurant m'avait laissée rêveuse. A chaque fois que quelque chose m'agaçait, je repensais à sa déclaration et mon visage se fendait d'un sourire niais et je me foutais de ce que pouvait penser les autres.

Nous avions mangé sans nous quitter des yeux et sans réellement nous lâcher la main. Après plus de deux heures, nous avions quitté le restaurant et Jasper avait tenu à me raccompagner chez moi.

Comme il me l'avait dit plutôt, il avait pris son temps et m'avait embrassé la joue en se rapprochant doucement de ma bouche, mais sans jamais l'atteindre. Je ne le croyais pas aussi prévenant. J'avais toujours cru qu'un militaire fonçait dans le tas mais j'avais du me rendre à l'évidence qu'il était un fin stratège.

Cela faisait une semaine que nous avions mangé ensemble et nous passions quasiment tout notre temps libre ensemble. Izzy était souvent avec nous et j'avais même emmené mes nounours une fois. Nous donnions l'impression d'être une grande famille et cela me plaisait plus que de raison.

Nous étions actuellement à la patinoire avec les enfants. Rosalie et Emmett nous avaient également accompagnés. Comme à mon habitude, j'étais accoudée au bord pour regarder l'évolution de mes nounours. Discrètement, je reluquais Jasper qui slalomait sur la glace en tenant Lizzy dans les bras. La petite riait aux éclats et demandait sans cesse que son père accélère.

Après deux heures de patinage intensif, tous sortirent de la glace pour me rejoindre. Les petits semblaient fatigués et Rose proposa de les emmener à la cafétéria. Emmett les accompagna également et avant que je puisse espérer poser mes fesses sur un banc pour retirer mes patins, Jasper m'avait agrippé la main et m'avait conduit sur la glace.

-Juste nos deux ma Belle... Tu es d'accord ?

-Si je tombe, je te boude pour la semaine.

Il m'embrassa la joue et nous débutâmes nos tours de piste à une vitesse assez élevée. Finalement c'était agréable de patiner. Il y avait peu de monde et je me sentais puissante aux côtés de Jazz. Après une bonne demi-heure, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie et je pus souffler, il avait tenu parole et je n'étais pas tombée.

J'eus juste le temps de sortir un pied de la glace quand quelqu'un me fonça dedans. Jasper était déjà à l'extérieur et je vis son visage blanchir au moment où je fus propulsée contre la paroi. Je finis par entrer en contact avec la glace et j'eus l'impression que mon coccyx se fissurait.

Une femme aux cheveux blonds de redressa, l'air hautaine et ramena sa tignasse en place tout en me toisant de toute sa hauteur. Notre petite cascade avait créé un attroupement et Jasper du pousser quelques badauds pour réussir à m'atteindre.

-Bella, ça va ?

-Euh... je sais pas... J'ai mal au cul !

Il m'aida à me redresser avant de toiser la blondasse qui fulminait.

-Vous auriez pu faire attention !

-Je suis désolée si votre sœur n'est pas capable de patiner. Elle devrait songer à aller dans l'espace dédié aux enfants.

 _ **Non mais c'est pas vrai. Elles se sont toutes donné le mot pour nous faire chier à chaque sortie ... Reste calme Swany !**_

-Comment diable arrivez-vous à croire qu'elle est ma sœur ? Vous êtes aveugle ma parole.

-Je ne vous permets pas !

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Ayez au moins la décence d'excuser votre débilité et votre manque de respect. Vous savez qu'il est obligatoire de ralentir pour sortir.

Elle eut la présence d'esprit de regarder le bout de ses lames et je me rapprochai de Jasper pour le remercier.

-Pouvons-nous sortir Jazz ? Les enfants nous attendent.

-Oui, tu as raison ma chérie.

 _ **Youhou ! Youpi dans mon string ! Calme-toi Swany...**_

Il me conduit à l'extérieur et me fit asseoir pour m'aider à retirer mes patins.

-Ça va Bella ?

-Non, j'ai mal au cul !

Il se mit à rire devant ma mine crispée.

-Je te déteste ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit...

-Tu ne peux pas me bouder, je n'y suis pour rien.

-Bah si, je peux. Tu t'es moqué de moi.

Il m'attrapa par la taille pour m'aider à me redresser et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'oubliai même quelques secondes que j'étais censée le détester. Elles étaient si douces et son souffle balayait doucement ma peau. Sans lâcher ma main, il me conduit vers la cafétéria pour rejoindre les autres et je m'aperçus que je souriais niaisement...

 _ **Ça va devenir permanent si tu continues Swany ...**_

-Je te boude quand même Monsieur Patate...

Après un passage obligé à la cafétéria pour que je puisse boire un café, Jasper me déposa chez moi en m'embrassant doucement.

-Passe une bonne soirée. Je passe demain pour le café ?

-Oui... sauf si je boude toujours.

-Salut Darlin'.

J'adorai quand il m'appelait comme ça. Son accent du sud faisait des ravages sur mon corps. Je lui souris doucement avant de saluer Lizzy, puis sortis de la voiture avec précaution pour ne pas souffrir encore plus.

Après un dernier signe vers la voiture, je m'enfermai chez moi avec la ferme intention de prendre un bain. J'abandonnai mes affaires dans l'entrée et montai dans la salle de bain après avoir vérifier que toutes les portes étaient verrouillées.

Je plongeai dans l'eau chaude peu de temps après et comatai pendant plus d'une heure avant d'entendre un bruit dans ma chambre. Je me concentrai pour écouter un peu plus et blêmis d'horreur en entendant clairement des pas. Je sortis de l'eau prestement en saisissant mon téléphone. Je posai mon oreille contre la porte et attrapai mon sèche-cheveux pour sortir.

J'entrai discrètement dans la chambre pour découvrir que des roses rouge avaient été déposées sur toutes les surfaces de la pièce. La fenêtre de ma chambre était ouverte et ma commode également. Sans réfléchir plus, je composai le numéro de Jasper.

 _-Bonjour, je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant..._

 _ **Merde !**_

Je ne cherchai même pas à lui laisser un message. J'étais paniquée et j'appelai la seule à qui je pensais.

-Charlotte ? C'est Bella.

 _-Que se passe-t-il Bella ? Tu m'as l'air effrayée._

-Quelqu'un est rentré dans ma chambre...

 _-Rentre dans ta salle de bain et ferme la porte à clé. J'arrive._

Je retournai dans ma salle de bain en courant, sans fermer la fenêtre et fermai le verrou puis me calfeutrai dans la baignoire en éteignant la lumière. Mon cœur tambourinait dans mes oreilles, m'empêchant d'entendre quoique ce soit à l'extérieur.

Au bout de ce qu'il m'apparut comme étant dix heures, Charlotte toqua à la porte de la salle de bain. Je lui avais confié une clé au cas où et pour une fois, je me félicitai de mon choix. Je me ruai sur le verrou pour faire face à une Charlotte en mode Terminator. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et lui donnaient un air sévère. Son arme était sortie de son étui et pour la première fois, j'eus peur.

-Le périmètre est sécurisé Bella. Tu peux venir.

Ce fut le signal pour mes nerfs de m'abandonner et je m'effondrai au sol en pleurant silencieusement. Je ne savais pas qui était venue mais j'avais la certitude que Jacob recommençait son harcèlement. Sans un mot Charlotte m'aida à me relever et m'accompagna jusqu'au salon avant d'appeler la police.

J'étais tellement mal que je n'aperçus même pas toutes les roses qui jonchaient mes meubles et mon sol. L'intrus s'était concentré sur ma chambre et je fus heureuse de rentrer dans mon salon. Quelques minutes après, mon Monsieur Patate entra dans la pièce avec un regard de tueur. Il se rua sur moi et s'agenouilla devant le canapé en posant ses mains sur mes genoux.

-Darlin', ça va ?

Je secouai la tête sans répondre et en tentant de refreiner les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de mes yeux.

-Je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone quand tu m'as appelé. J'étais avec Esmé. Je suis désolé.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il cherchait à s'excuser car il n'avait rien fait de mal. Sans rien dire, je me jetai dans ses bras en calant ma tête dans son cou.

-Nous allons partir d'ici Darlin'. Charlotte va s'occuper de tout.

Il m'emmena dans la chambre et me demanda de m'habiller rapidement. Il saisit un sac pour y mettre quelques habits, les piochant dans mes tiroirs puis décida de me porter à nouveau dès que je fus vêtue.

Il me déposa dans la voiture avant d'aller parler quelques instants avec Charlotte. Je fermai les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et fus plus qu'heureuse qu'il me tienne la main durant tout le trajet.

Cela faisait trois jours que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez moi et trois jours que je n'y dormais plus. Charlotte y était restée et avait géré les policiers lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

Jasper ne m'avait pas lâché une fois depuis ce fameux jour. Il avait posé un congé et m'avait fait un compte rendu détaillé de la situation. Rien n'avait disparu sauf quelques sous-vêtements et j'avais maintenant de quoi ouvrir un magasin de fleur spécialisé dans la rose rouge.

Mon Monsieur Patate avait fait appel à une société de nettoyage pour ôter les fleurs dans la maison et pour retirer les traces faites par la Police. Évidement, j'avais porté plainte et les inspecteurs m'avaient expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon ex-mari qui semblait s'être acheté une conduite et qui était parti sur la côte Est depuis notre dernière altercation. Il avait même un alibi plus que crédible, vu qu'il travaillait quand l'intrusion avait eu lieu.

Cette révélation fut encore plus traumatisante pour moi car je pris conscience qu'un inconnu avait pénétré mon intimité. Emmett était devenu fou lorsqu'il avait appris cela et m'avait tenté de m'obliger à venir vivre chez eux. J'avais refusé avec véhémence car je ne voulais pas tomber dans la peur et surtout parce que je me sentais bien chez Jasper.

Il avait relié ma maison au même système de surveillance que le sien et il avait fait changer toutes les portes, les fenêtres et les serrures. Il avait même fait poser des volets. Ma maison était devenue un château fort mais je n'avais pas encore voulu y remettre les pieds.

 **}∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞{**

Au bout d'une semaine chez Jasper, je décidai - avec beaucoup de mal - de retourner chez moi. Bien que notre relation se développe, je tenais à préserver mon indépendance. Une enquête était toujours en cours pour découvrir qui avait pu s'introduire chez moi mais rien n'avait été trouvé.

Charlotte ne me quittait plus d'une semelle, sur ordre de Monsieur Patate et je savais que cela durerait jusqu'à ce que l'intrus soit démasqué. Il m'avait même supplié de rester avec lui pour pouvoir me protéger mais j'en avais eu marre d'être enfermée.

De plus, j'avais repoussé mes rendez-vous pendant trop longtemps et je devais reprendre mon activité si je voulais garder mes contrats. Tout ce qui venait de se passer me semblait beaucoup trop sérieux et me donnait l'impression d'être vieille.

En me levant, je me décidai à reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes et m'installai dans mon canapé avec un chocolat chaud et un croissant pour me perdre dans mon dessin animé favori.

 _ **Rien ne change vraiment Swany... Ton Monsieur Patate va se foutre de toi s'il te voit comme ça !**_

Charlotte entra au même moment et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-J'avais oublié que tu avais cette habitude.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi Char' !

Elle vint s'assoir à mes côtés et me fit la bise avant de regarder Tony Stark avec moi. J'arrivai facilement à oublier sa présence et profitai du calme avant de retourner dans mon monde professionnel. A la fin de l'épisode, je remontai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller puis retournai auprès de Charlotte pour faire le point sur la journée.

-Tu as eu le planning de la journée ?

-Oui, les cartes d'accès ont été préparées hier. Peter sera à l'étage avec moi. Tu sortiras pour manger ?

-Non, je n'aurais pas le temps. Je demanderai à Angela de faire venir un sandwich. Je mangerais mieux le soir.

-Tu vas rejoindre Jasper après ?

-Tout à fait.

Nous arrêtâmes notre discussion à cet instant et je me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour chausser mes escarpins. Nous montâmes toutes les deux en voiture, dans un silence confortable, et je nous conduisis vers le siège de ma société rapidement.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure, je me garai sur ma place réservée et laissai Charlotte sortir pour inspecter les lieux. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un film ou une connerie du genre et ça me fit rire doucement.

Nous franchîmes les portes et je m'engouffrai dans mon bureau pour recevoir mon premier rendez-vous du jour. C'est avec effarement que je relevai la tête en découvrant Angela, face à moi, avec un plateau repas. Comme souvent, j'avais perdu le fil du temps et mon bureau débordait de dossiers ouverts.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Près de 13 heures Madame. Je vous ai apporté votre repas maintenant car votre prochain rendez-vous est à 14 heures.

-Merci Angela. Posez-le sur la table basse. Pas de message ?

-Non tout va bien.

Elle se détourna rapidement pour me laisser seule et je terminai mon dossier avant de saisir mon portable. J'avais un texto en souffrance et je souris en découvrant qu'il provenait de mon Monsieur Patate.

 _Ça fait bizarre de ne pas te voir le matin. Je m'y étais habitué... Ta journée se passe bien ? J-_

 _Coucou ! C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre tout ce calme. Je ne vois pas le jour avec mes rendez-vous... Et toi, comment se passe ta journée ? B-_

 _Pressé d'être à ce soir. Ils me gonflent tous... J-_

 _Courage mon Monsieur Patate ! Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini :) B-_

Je terminai mon repas en quatrième vitesse juste avant qu'Angela me prévienne de l'arrivée de mon frère. Il devait signer un partenariat avec un producteur pour le transport d'une équipe de tournage, près des grands lacs.

-Salut Sœurette ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Salut Em', ça va et toi ?

Il m'engouffra dans son étreinte d'ours avant de se décaler en réajustant la veste de son costume. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire car la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un petit monsieur chauve, au regard bleu acier impressionnant.

-Bonjour Madame Swan.

-Bonjour Monsieur Perez, installez vous.

 _ **Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que les stars qui pouvaient être capricieuse...**_

Monsieur Perez d'était révélé être une vraie diva et avait des demandes complètement absurde pour le transport de son équipe. Même mon frère avait vu son flegme légendaire être malmené par le producteur. Au bout de deux heures harassantes, nous avions enfin trouvé un accord et Monsieur Perez.

Le calme de mon bureau fut salvateur et je pris le temps de faire un détour par la machine à café avant d'accueillir le dernier rendez-vous de la journée. C'était pour une reconduction d'un partenariat, rien de compliqué.

Je pris même le temps de discuter avec mon contact avant de le saluer en le raccompagnant à la porte du bureau. Charlotte se matérialisa à mes côtés en quelques secondes.

-Alors cette journée ?

-Euh... Fatigante. J'ai envie de dormir maintenant.

-Tu vas pouvoir le faire bientôt Bella ! Tu vas directement chez Jasper ?

-Oui. Tu peux partir c'est bon. Je vais le rejoindre au siège du Groupe W.

Elle attendit que je sois dans ma voiture pour monter dans la sienne et je prévins Jasper de ma venue avant de mettre le contact. Une demi-heure plus tard, je me garai devant le bâtiment avec la ferme attention de m'amuser un peu avec Tanya.

Nos relations avaient empirées quand elle s'était rendu compte que j'étais devenue amie avec le patron du Groupe W. Elle continuait à rejeter mes appels et à ne pas le prévenir quand j'étais là. Je savais que je pouvais monter directement, sans être annoncée, mais que voulez-vous... il faut bien que les enfants s'amusent.

-Bonjour Trisha ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bonjour. Dois-je encore vous rappeler que le service d'entretien ne doit pas passer par le hall d'entrée ?

-Ne soyez pas aussi frustrée Tirtoidla. Je vous conseillerai bien de passer du bon temps avec un homme mais vu votre tronche, je suis pas sûre que vous trouviez quelqu'un.

Elle se redressa furieuse et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Elle s'arrêta avant de dire une connerie en entendant l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Je campai mon plus beau sourire hypocrite et me retournai vers le nouvel arrivant.

Edward avança en fixant méchamment la blonde puis s'arrêta près de moi. Nos relations étaient toujours les mêmes et je n'avais pas eu besoin de le remettre à sa place depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui était très appréciable.

-Bonjour Madame Swan. Jasper m'a demandé de venir vous chercher directement.

-Bonjour Edward, je vous suis.

Je me retins de tirer la langue à la blonde et montai dans l'ascenseur tout en sachant que j'étais suivie. Dès l'ouverture des portes, au dernier étage, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Jasper.

-Merci d'être venu Edward.

Il sourit en hochant la tête et retourna dans son bureau. _**Finalement, il est pas aussi con que ce que je pensais...**_ Je toquai puis entrai dans le bureau de Monsieur Patate et fus assaillie par une petite tornade blonde.

-Bonzour Bella !

-Salut jolie Lizzy ! Tu aides ton papa dans son rangement ?

-Oui.

Elle m'attrapa la main pour m'attirer à l'intérieur et nous dirigea vers mon Monsieur Patate qui attendait en souriant. Il me tendit la main et je le saluai comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire, c'est-à dire en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Lizzy trouvait notre façon de nous saluer marrante et rigolait doucement à chaque fois. Elle n'était absolument pas gênée de nous voir comme ça. Nous avions toutefois prévu d'en parler avec elle car Jasper ne voulait pas que sa fille vienne à penser que j'étais là pour remplacer Alice.

Nous quittâmes rapidement le bureau pour aller chez lui. Je n'avais pas prévu de passer ma soirée à faire autre chose que me détendre, entourée par ceux que je pouvais qualifier comme étant ma famille.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors, d'après vous qui est celui ou celle qui a déposé les fleurs dans la maison de Bella ?**_ _ **Ça devient flippant, hein ? Passez tous une bonne semaine !**_

 _ **A mardi prochain !**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre et nous arrivons à une étape importante de l'histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir ça tout de suite.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! RDV en fin de chapitre.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 13**

Cela faisait 4 mois que l'incident des fleurs avait eu lieu et depuis tout se passait bien. Je n'avais plus eu de visiteurs flippants, ni de livraison florales surprise. Notre relation avec Jasper avait encore évolué un peu mais nous n'étions toujours pas intime. Je dormais souvent avec lui mais nous n'avions jamais dépassé la seconde base. Mise à part nos baisers passionnés et nos lourds pelotages, nous étions sages.

J'avais craint pendant un temps qu'il me trouve trop prude mais après une discussion, j'avais compris qu'il désirait prendre son temps, tout comme moi. J'étais actuellement en train de finaliser un contrat avant le weekend et nos vacances. Nous avions prévu de partir à la campagne tous les trois. Mon Monsieur Patate avait tenu à m'emmener au Texas, dans le ranch de ses parents.

Il avait souhaité garder le domaine après la mort de ses proches, surtout pour le souvenir. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il aimait pouvoir s'y ressourcer de temps à autre. Il m'avait montré des photos du lieu et j'étais pressée d'y être pour juste observer le paysage.

Je fus surprise de voir Edward m'attendre dans le parking. J'étais sûre qu'il était parti en vacances aussi. Notre entente était légèrement plus cordiale et j'avais revu mon opinion à son égard. Maintenant, il pouvait m'appeler Isabella mais c'était la seule chose que je lui avais concédé.

-Bonjour Edward. Que faites-vous là ?

-Bonjour Isabella, je dois vous accompagner jusqu'à chez Jasper.

-Il me semblait que Charlotte devait s'en occuper ?

-Elle a eu un empêchement, elle m'a demandé de la remplacer.

Je montai à l'arrière de la voiture en souriant et attrapai mon portable pour prévenir Jasper de mon arrivée. Edward démarra et s'inséra dans la circulation.

 _Je viens de quitter le boulot. B-_

 _Je t'attends à la maison. Char' est venue te chercher ? J-_

 _Non c'est Edward qui est venu. B-_

Je sortis une petite bouteille d'eau pour boire une gorgée. La journée avait été plus chaude que la normale et malgré la climatisation, j'étais en âge et j'étais déshydratée. Mon portable sonna, affichant un dessin de Lizzy, et je me hâtai de répondre à mon Monsieur Patate.

-Salut Jazz !

 _-Bella ! Il faut..._

La conversation se termina à ce moment et je fixai mon téléphone en fronçant des sourcils. Habituellement, je n'avais pas de problème de réseau. Un petit rond barré avait remplacé les 5 barres qui annonçaient une couverture parfaite en temps normal.

-Edward ? Avez-vous du réseau ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone avant de me répondre en regardant le rétroviseur.

-Non, je n'ai aucun réseau.

-C'est étrange.

J'abandonnai la contemplation de mon portable pour regarder à l'extérieur de la voiture et fus surprise de ne pas reconnaître mon environnement.

-Edward, où sommes-nous ?

Mes craintes revenaient à vitesse grand V et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir écouté ma petite voix.

 _ **Faut que tu sortes de la voiture Swany !**_

J'agrippai la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir et ne fus pas si surprise que ça de me rendre compte que la porte était verrouillée.

-Edward ? Pourquoi la porte est fermée ?

-Je suis désolé Isabella, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir. C'est pour votre sécurité.

Je continuai à m'acharner sur la porte et attrapai même ma chaussure pour frapper la vitre. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de franchir le blindage du verre mais je me devais d'essayer. Je n'écoutai même plus Edward qui continuait à me parler à l'avant. J'étais _sûre_ que cette bizarrerie venait de lui.

La voiture continuait à rouler et je me rendis compte que nous étions sortis de Seattle. La clim de la voiture avait du être arrêtée car il faisait encore plus chaud et je terminai ma bouteille d'eau.

Edward avait finalement relevé la vitre de séparation et je me retrouvai seule, à l'arrière de la voiture, sans possibilité de lui parler. En quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression que le jour déclinait, comme si la voiture se dirigeait dans une forêt. Mon chauffeur ne ralentit pas une seule fois. Ma tête commença à tourner rapidement et je tentai de la soulager en la calant contre l'appui-tête. La nausée me prit et je fermai les yeux pour une durée indéfinie.

Mon mal de tête perdura pendant ce qu'il me sembla être une dizaine d'heures. Mon corps revint à la vie comme si j'avais dormi trop longtemps et j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon d'ouate. Je tentai de bouger la tête et une douleur sourde irradia mes temps, me faisant grimacer.

Je ne cherchai même pas à ouvrir les yeux et me concentrai sur mon corps pour me réveiller en douceur. J'avais fait un cauchemar où j'avais été enlevé par Edward. Heureusement que je sentais mon lit sous moi, ça me rassurerait légèrement. Le seul hic c'est que je ne me souvenais plus comment j'y étais arrivée.

Après avoir réussi à bouger mes pieds et mes jambes, je forçai mon corps et mes bras à sortir de leur léthargie. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et ouvris doucement mes yeux pour observer ma chambre.

 _ **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !**_

Ce n'étais absolument pas ma chambre, ni même ma maison. Nous n'étions pas chez Jasper et cela ne ressemblait en rien au ranch texan de mon Monsieur Patate.

Je me redressai vivement pour voir que même mes vêtements avaient été changés. Je portais une robe à fleurs tout simplement ridicule. Elle aurait pu convenir à une lycéenne mais pas à une adulte. Mes ongles étaient recouverts d'un vernis rose criard et je portais des ballerines d'un jaune immonde, sous lesquelles se trouvaient de petites chaussettes blanches à volants en dentelle.

La chambre où je me trouvais était assez grande et la fenêtre éclairait un sol en bois poussiéreux. La tapisserie me rappelait les motifs floraux que ma grand-mère adorait. Les rideaux en dentelle étaient jaunis par le temps et une odeur affreuse de renfermé me prenait à la gorge. Le lit en lui même étant assez vieux, en fer forgé, et était recouvert d'un dessus de lit patchwork d'un goût douteux.

Je me levai doucement en tanguant dangereusement et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur. J'aperçus les barreaux avant de voir que j'étais en plein milieu d'une forêt. Le feuillage était tellement dense que je n'arrivais pas à voir le ciel, ni à savoir où en était le soleil dans sa course diurne. J'essayai d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais me rendis compte que c'était impossible en raison des deux énormes verrous qui maintenaient le châssis en place.

J'avançai ensuite vers la porte la plus proche. Elle était ouverte et je m'aperçus qu'elle menait à une salle de bain au carrelage gris avec un lavabo, une baignoire et un toilette. La fenêtre avait subi le même traitement que dans l'autre pièce. Je poussai en cri en me découvrant dans le miroir. J'étais maquillée comme une poupée de porcelaine et ma peau avait un teint blanc qui me rendait malade. Mes cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval digne de la mode des années 50.

Tout en me tenant au mur, je retournai dans la chambre pour chercher mon sac mais ne trouvai rien à part quelques livres posés sur une table basse. La deuxième porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur un Edward vêtu d'un pantalon de velours marron et d'une chemise aux manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Lui ressemblait plus à un mannequin des années 40.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui Edward. Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi suis-je habillée comme ça ?

Il me sourit comme on le fait devant un enfant qui pique une colère et j'eus envie de lui faire bouffer sa mimique écœurante.

 _ **Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était bizarre ce mec Swany...**_

-Je vais tout t'expliquer Bella.

-Edward, je croyais vous avoir demandé de m'appeler Isabella ou Madame Swan.

-Je préfère Bella. Je sais que tu le réserves aux personnes proches de toi.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour vous !

 _ **Wow Swany, ménages voir ta monture ! Vas-y doucement avec lui, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut.**_

-Si. Jje sais que tu m'aimes Bella. J'ai compris tous tes sourires. Je savais que tu avais besoin de moi.

Il me donnait envie de gerber avec son air niais. Je me reculais rapidement quand j'aperçus sa main tenter de me toucher la joue. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et je savais qu'il me fallait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir Bella. Nous allons parler des règles de la maison.

-Je veux sortir d'ici !

Il franchit rapidement l'espace qui nous séparait pour attraper mes épaules. Je me retrouvai plaquée au mur, son corps collé au mien et je regardais avec peur l'homme qui se tenait face à moi. Une pointe de folie brillait dans ses yeux.

-Tu vas surtout fermer ta gueule sale chienne. Tu es _chez_ moi donc tu vas respecter _mes_ règles.

Il me jeta sur le lit et commença à faire des allers-retours devant moi en baragouinant des propos incompréhensibles. Ma tête devait valoir tout l'or du monde tant j'étais surprise et effrayée. Je le suivis du regard pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il se décide à me parler à nouveau.

-Je devais t'éloigner de Jasper. Il n'est pas un homme pour toi. Il va te pervertir et te salir. Il fallait que je te protège. Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici ?

J'opinai de la tête sans réellement comprendre tout ce qu'il disait.

-Nous allons pouvoir vivre ici sans crainte qu'il te fasse du mal. Tu es ma femme maintenant, c'est donc à toi de t'occuper de l'entretien de la maison et des repas.

 _ **Mais il est taré ce mec !**_

-As-tu compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Oui Edward.

-Parfait. A partir de maintenant, tu m'appelleras mon chéri ou mon amour.

 _ **Tu peux courir Du Con !**_

-Lève-toi et viens m'embrasser.

 _ **Va chier !**_

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce sur le lit en le fixant et c'est avec horreur que je le vis s'approcher de moi en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je tentai de me redresser pour me sauver mais il interpréta ça comme un accord. Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miens et faufila sa langue pour me laver les amygdales. Je réprimai un haut le cœur et relâchai tous mes muscles.

Il fut surpris et déstabilisé. J'en profitai pour le pousser en me levant et assénai un coup de genou à son entre-jambe avant de courir vers la porte. Je ne pris même pas le temps de détailler la décoration passée et me ruai dans l'escalier pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée.

-ISABELLA !

Son rugissement me fit couiner de peur et je tentai en vain d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue et je continuai mon exploration pour trouver une échappatoire à ce piège. La porte menant à la cave était ouverte et je l'ouvris quand je sentis la main du tordu qui me séquestrait.

-Je vais t'apprendre le respect moi ! Jasper t'a déjà trop influencé, je vais devoir tout reprendre avec toi.

Sans allumer la lampe, il me traina dans les escaliers et me jeta au sol en entendant le téléphone sonner. Il remonta sans un regard et ferma la porte à clé puis répondit au téléphone.

Je me redressai pour continuer à chercher un moyen pour fuir mais dus me rendre à l'évidence assez rapidement. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et les murs semblaient en très bon état. Je montai sur une table pour écouter la conversation qui avait lui au dessus de moi.

 _-Allô ?_

 _-..._

 _-Bonjour Jazz. Ça va et toi ?_

En entendant le prénom de mon Monsieur Patate, je tapai contre le plancher en hurlant pour tenter de me faire entendre.

 _-Non, je suis chez moi._

 _-..._

 _-Bah, je l'ai déposé chez elle. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle devait rentrer préparer ses affaires avant de te rejoindre._

 _ **Mensonge !**_ Je continuai mon bordel, sans succès.

 _-Oui bien sûr. A plus Jazz._

Les pas d'Edward se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le sous-sol et je tentai de me cacher dans un recoin. La lumière s'alluma et les marches grincèrent. La haute silhouette d'Edward se plaça face à moi et je blêmis en découvrant qu'il tenait une arme à feu.

-Ta petite scène était très impressionnante ma chérie. Par contre, c'était complètement inutile. Il ne t'a pas entendu. Tu étais pathétique. Viens ici !

Il braqua l'arme face à moi et j'avançai vers lui en pleurant doucement. Il me faisait peur, une peur viscérale, encore pire que lorsque Jacob me faisait du mal. Je ne voyais pas comment j'allais me sortir de cette histoire.

-Jasper va venir me voir d'ici peu. Je vais devoir m'assurer que tu restes sage. Assieds-toi contre le mur, au fond.

Il me désigna le mur le plus éloigné et j'y vis des chaines. Il m'y poussa et je m'éclatai le front contre la pierre. Avant que je reprenne mes esprits j'étais enchainée et un gros morceau de scotch gardait mes lèvres scellées. Les chaines étaient tellement lourdes que je n'arrivais pas à les bouger.

-Je vais accueillir mon ami et je te prierais de rester silencieuse sinon je le tue, avant de m'occuper de la petite Lizzy. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, tu feras attention de faire tout ce que je dis pour qu'elle reste en sécurité, même si elle ne le mérite pas.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma bouche avant de se détourner en souriant comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie. Mes pleurs revinrent et je dus faire tout mon possible pour me calmer car avec le scotch, j'avais beaucoup de mal à reprendre ma respiration.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le carillon résonna jusqu'à ma place et je sursautai. Les pas se déplacèrent et je fus heureuse d'entendre Jasper. Je fis tout mon possible pour secouer les chaines en criant. Je devais me faire entendre.

 _-Ecoutes Edward, il faut que tu me dises exactement où tu as déposé Bella._

 _-Je suis allé la chercher au bureau à la place de Charlotte car elle avait un souci avec sa voiture. Elle m'a demandé de la déposer chez elle pour préparer son sac pour vos vacances._

 _-J'ai essayé de l'appeler pendant le trajet mais la conversation a coupé._

 _-Oui, elle me l'a dit aussi. Je n'avais plus de réseau en même temps qu'elle._

 _-Elle n'est pas chez elle et son téléphone n'émet plus. Tu n'as rien vu d'étrange sur le chemin ?_

 _-C'est bizarre. Non, je n'ai rien vu. Tu sais que je reste toujours vigilant. Je regrette déjà tellement de n'avoir pas pu sauver Alice._

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il appuyait vraiment là où il fallait pour faire mal. La discussion dura encore quelques minutes et je continuai à hurler dans mon sous-sol pour capter son attention. Lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer, je pleurais encore plus en me rendant compte qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. La lumière de la cave se ralluma et bien trop vite, Edward se plaça face à moi.

-Je t'ai entendu crier ma chérie. Nous avons de la chance que Jasper n'ait rien entendu. Il fallait me dire que tu avais peur du noir, je t'aurais laissé la lumière.

 _ **Mais il est complètement taré !**_

-Par contre, je n'ai pas aimé ta petite tentative de fuite, ni le coup que tu m'as mis. Tu vas rester ici quelques jours pour méditer. Tu ne remonteras que lorsque tu seras décidée à me respecter.

Il se détourna et mes cris ne changèrent rien à la situation. Je ne voyais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir. Personne ne savait où j'étais et Jasper ne m'avait pas entendu.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Pour toutes celles qui me l'avaient mentionné : Oui, Edward est tordu… Vous aviez deviné ) ! Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite… N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Bella dans ce chapitre… J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires que vous soyez enregistrés ou non. Vos messages me font plaisir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! RDV en fin de chapitre.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 14**

J'étais restée plus de deux semaines dans la cave. J'avais réussi à suivre les jours en détectant les allers et venues d'Edward. Il partait chaque matin pour aller bosser, comme si de rien était et rentrait le soir. J'avais des bouteilles d'eau à disposition et il me nourrissait tous les soirs.

Les matins, il venait me chercher pour que j'aille aux toilettes et faisait pareil le soir. Il ne me parlait pas, ne cherchait pas à savoir si j'allais bien et ne me touchait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il ne m'avait pas autorisé à porter d'autres vêtements que ceux dont il m'avait affublé pendant mon inconscience le premier jour. Il était complètement dérangé, j'en avais maintenant la certitude. Je l'entendais chantonner en jouant du piano, clamant son amour et affirmant qu'il avait trouvé sa promise. Je l'entendais se parler en disant qu'il était fier de lui, fier d'avoir pu me sauver.

Ce matin, il vint me trouver et s'accroupit devant moi en souriant.

-Bonjour mon amour. As-tu bien dormi ?

Je secouai la tête pour lui répondre. J'avais bien entendu sa précédente requête, celle de ne pas parler sans son autorisation. Il m'avait déjà battu parce que j'avais osé lui répondre. Ses grandes mains étaient des battoirs efficaces qui m'avaient laissées d'immenses traces sur la peau pendant quelques jours. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas réellement parler avec la balle rouge qui ornait mes lèvres. J'aurais, à la rigueur, pu gémir mais même ça, c'était proscrit d'avec lui. Je devais garder le silence, toujours et même si je venais à gémir en dormant, il me battait…

-Es-tu prête à venir avec moi ?

Je hochais encore la tête et il approcha pour retirer le bâillon qui me gardait silencieuse. Il avait du arrêter le scotch rapidement quand il avait vu que ma peau partait avec quand il le retirait.

-Tu seras sage ? Réponds.

-Oui Edward. J'ai bien compris, je suis désolée de t'avoir contrarié.

-Je te pardonne ma douce. Dorénavant, tu m'appelleras mon amour.

Il retira les cadenas des chaines qui me gardaient collées au mur et m'aida à me redresser en me maintenant contre lui. J'avais passé deux semaines à mémoriser ce qu'il voulait entendre afin qu'il ait confiance en moi mais je continuai à me rappeler de toute ma vie pour ne pas oublier. Mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient irrités mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas en faire mention. D'après lui, une femme ne devait pas se plaindre. C'était à lui à s'assurer que j'aille bien...

-Merci beaucoup mon amour.

-Tu es une femme si intelligente…

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules pour qu'il soit satisfait. Je priai en silence qu'il n'aille pas plus loin. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il me touche. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes fesses et je dus refréner mon frisson de dégoût. J'attendis patiemment qu'il termine. Au bout de ce qui m'apparut comme étant des heures, il relâcha mes lèvres meurtries en souriant.

-Nous allons devoir travailler sur ta façon de me contenter ma chérie. Je ne suis pas Jasper et j'aime que ma femme me soit soumise. Tu ne dois jamais diriger notre baiser. Compris ?

-Oui, mon amour.

Il m'aida à monter et m'entraina dans la cuisine en me tendant un tablier. Mes jambes supportaient difficilement mon poids et je dus me retenir au plan de travail pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol.

-Je voudrais que tu me fasses un bon repas pour notre premier weekend en amoureux. Je suis tellement content que tu sois là, avec moi.

-Bien sûr mon amour. Que veux-tu manger ?

-Choisis pour moi, je suis sûr que cela sera bon.

Il m'embrassa violemment avant de se détourner pour aller regarder la télé au salon. Je me hâtai de préparer à manger en grappillant quelques ingrédients que j'avalais directement. J'avais trop faim et je tournais à cause des faibles quantités ingurgitées ces derniers temps.

J'aperçus mon reflet dans la fenêtre et je dus me mordre pour ne pas gémir. Mes lèvres étaient recouvertes de croutes sanguinolentes et j'avais maigri. J'avais de larges cernes sous les yeux et je paraissais fatiguée. Je coupai quelques tomates pour faire une salade puis sortis une poêle pour faire cuire des steaks. Dès que j'eus terminé, je me plaçai près de la porte pour signifier à Edward ma présence et attendis qu'il me regarde pour parler.

-Le repas est prêt mon amour.

-Merci Chérie.

Il se plaça en bout de table, devant son assiette et posa sa serviette sur ses genoux. Il se servit dans les plats présents sur la table puis déposa quelques tranches de tomates dans la mienne et la moitié d'un steak.

-Tu peux t'installer pour manger.

-Merci mon amour.

J'attendis qu'il débute pour commencer et tentai vainement de retenir les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de mes yeux. La main de mon tortionnaire se posa sur la mienne et je levai la tête pour le regarder. Même ma petite voix m'avait abandonnée, je n'entendais plus ses sarcasmes et cela me manquait. J'en arrivai même à me demander si elle avait déjà exister un jour. J'étais en train de devenir folle...

-Ne pleure pas ma chérie. Je sais que tu es heureuse et que ce sont des larmes de joie mais je n'aime pas ça. Je déteste leurs pleurnicheuses et les geignardes. Merci pour le repas, il était délicieux. Je te laisse faire la vaisselle et ensuite, je te montrerais tes habits. Tu fais négligée pour le moment et cela ne me convient pas.

Sans rien répondre et en me mordant la langue pour ne pas lui envoyer mon couteau à la figure, je me levai pour faire la vaisselle sous son regard perçant puis le laissai m'emmener dans la chambre, devant le dressing qui débordait de vêtements d'un autre âge.

Il passa l'heure suivante à m'expliquer ce qu'il attendait de moi d'un point de vue vestimentaire et me montra même comment me coiffer et me maquiller à la mode des années 50. Il me donnait l'impression de jouer à la poupée, sauf que dans notre cas, j'étais la Barbie. Il magnait le peigne et l'applicateur à mascara avec dextérité et je me demandai pendant un moment d'où lui venait cette connaissance. Je l'imaginai bien s'occuper de sa mère ou un truc dans le genre... Dès que nous eûmes terminé, il exigea un café que je m'empressai de le lui apporter au salon.

-Merci ma Chérie. Tu peux t'asseoir à mes côtés.

Je m'installai sur la chaise en bois se situant à côté de son fauteuil et il me tendit un petit livre.

-Je souhaiterais que tu prennes connaissance de ce manuel. Je répondrais à tes éventuelles questions après.

Le titre du fascicule me fit écarquiller les yeux. Je serrai le poing pour rester stoïque. J'ouvris le livre à la première page pour me rendre compte qu'il avait été publié dans les années 60. Finalement ça cadrait bien avec le personnage.

.•*´`*•.

 _ **Économie familiale 1960 (*)**_

 _ **Par Hélène Jobin**_

 _(*N/M : Ce fascicule existe réellement. Je n'ai fait que le reprendre pour cette fiction. Ça fait peur de savoir que les femmes avaient des cours pour apprendre ça avant…)_

 _ **Ce manuel catholique a pour objectif d'aider la femme dans la gestion de l'économie domestique. Une femme digne de ce nom doit respecter ces préceptes pour respecter son époux et la demeure qui lui a confié.**_

 _ **Faites en sorte que le souper soit prêt**_

 _Préparez les choses à l'avance, le soir précédent s'il le faut, afin qu'un délicieux repas l'attende à son retour du travail. C'est une façon de lui faire savoir que vous avez pensé à lui et vous souciez de ses besoins. La plupart des hommes ont faim lorsqu'ils rentrent à la maison et la perspective d'un bon repas (particulièrement leur plat favori) fait partie de la nécessaire chaleur d'un accueil._

 _ **Soyez prête**_ __

 _Prenez quinze minutes pour vous reposer afin d'être détendue lorsqu'il rentre. Retouchez votre maquillage, mettez un ruban dans vos cheveux et soyez fraîche et avenante. Il a passé la journée en compagnie de gens surchargés de soucis et de travail. Soyez enjouée et un peu plus intéressante que ces derniers. Sa dure journée a besoin d'être égayée et c'est un de vos devoirs de faire en sorte qu'elle le soit._

 _ **Rangez le désordre**_ __

 _Faites un dernier tour des principales pièces de la maison juste avant que votre mari ne rentre. Rassemblez les livres scolaires, les jouets, les papiers, etc. et passez ensuite un coup de chiffon à poussière sur les tables._

 _ **Pendant les mois les plus froids de l'année**_ __

 _Il vous faudra préparer et allumer le feu dans la cheminée, auprès duquel il puisse se détendre. Votre mari aura le sentiment d'avoir atteint un havre de repos et d'ordre et cela vous rendra également heureuse. En définitive, veiller à son confort vous procurera une immense satisfaction personnelle._

 _ **Réduisez tous les bruits au minimum**_

 _Au moment de son arrivée, éliminez tout bruit de machine à laver, de sèche-linge ou d'aspirateur. Essayez d'encourager les enfants à être calmes. Soyez heureuse de le voir. Accueillez-le avec un chaleureux sourire et montrez de la sincérité dans votre désir de lui plaire._

 _ **Écoutez-le**_ __

 _Il se peut que vous ayez une douzaine de choses importantes à lui dire, mais son arrivée à la maison n'est pas le moment opportun. Laissez-le parler d'abord, souvenez-vous que ses sujets de conversation sont plus importants que les vôtres. Faites en sorte que la soirée lui appartienne._

 _ **Ne vous plaignez jamais s'il rentre tard à la maison**_

 _Ou sort pour dîner ou pour aller dans d'autres lieux de divertissement sans vous. Au contraire, essayez de faire en sorte que votre foyer soit un havre de paix, d'ordre et de tranquillité où votre mari puisse détendre son corps et son esprit._

 _ **Ne l'accueillez pas avec vos plaintes et vos problèmes**_

 _Ne vous plaignez pas s'il est en retard à la maison pour le souper ou même s'il reste dehors toute la nuit. Considérez cela comme mineur, comparé à ce qu'il a pu endurer pendant la journée. Installez-le confortablement. Proposez-lui de se détendre dans une chaise confortable ou d'aller s'étendre dans la chambre à coucher. Préparez-lui une boisson fraîche ou chaude. Arrangez l'oreiller et proposez-lui d'enlever ses souliers. Parlez d'une voix douce, apaisante et plaisante. Ne lui posez pas de questions sur ce qu'il a fait et ne remettez jamais en cause son jugement ou son intégrité. Souvenez-vous qu'il est le maître du foyer et qu'en tant que tel, il exercera toujours sa volonté avec justice et honnêteté._

 _ **Lorsqu'il a fini de souper, débarrassez la table et faites rapidement la vaisselle**_

 _Si votre mari se propose de vous aider, déclinez son offre car il risquerait de se sentir obligé de la répéter par la suite et après une longue journée de labeur, il n'a nul besoin de travail supplémentaire. Encourager votre mari à se livrer à ses passe-temps favoris et à se consacrer à ses centres d'intérêt et montrez-vous intéressée sans toutefois donner l'impression d'empiéter sur son domaine. Si vous avez de petits passe-temps vous-même, faites en sorte de ne pas l'ennuyer en lui parlant, car les centres d'intérêts des femmes sont souvent assez insignifiants comparés à ceux des hommes._

 _ **A la fin de la soirée**_

 _Rangez la maison afin qu'elle soit prête pour le lendemain matin et pensez à préparer son petit déjeuner à l'avance. Le petit déjeuner de votre mari est essentiel, s'il doit faire face au monde extérieur de manière positive. Une fois que vous êtes tous les deux retirés dans la chambre à coucher, préparez-vous à vous mettre au lit aussi promptement que possible._

 _ **Bien que l'hygiène féminine**_ __

 _Soit d'une grande importance, votre mari fatigué, ne saurait faire la queue devant la salle de bain, comme il aurait à le faire pour prendre son train. Cependant, assurez-vous d'être à votre meilleur avantage en allant vous coucher. Essayez d'avoir une apparence qui soit avenante sans être aguicheuse. Si vous devez vous appliquer de la crème pour le visage ou mettre des bigoudis, attendez son sommeil, car cela pourrait le choquer de s'endormir sur un tel spectacle._

 _ **En ce qui concerne les relations intimes avec votre mari**_

 _Il est important de vous rappeler vos vœux de mariage et en particulier votre obligation de lui obéir. S'il estime qu'il a besoin de dormir immédiatement, qu'il en soit ainsi. En toute chose, soyez guidée par les désirs de votre mari et ne faites en aucune façon pression sur lui pour provoquer ou stimuler une relation intime._

 _ **Si votre mari suggère l'accouplement**_

 _Acceptez alors avec humilité tout en gardant à l'esprit que le plaisir d'un homme est plus important que celui d'une femme, lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme, un petit gémissement de votre part l'encouragera et sera tout à fait suffisant pour indiquer toute forme de plaisir que vous ayez pu avoir._

 _ **Si votre mari suggère des pratiques moins courantes**_

 _Montrez-vous obéissante et résignée, mais indiquez votre éventuel manque d'enthousiasme en gardant le silence. Il est probable que votre mari s'endormira alors rapidement ajustez vos vêtements, rafraichissez-vous et appliquez votre crème de nuit et vos produits de soin pour les cheveux._

 _ **Vous pouvez alors remonter le réveil**_

 _Afin d'être debout peu de temps avant lui le matin. Cela vous permettra de tenir sa tasse de café du matin à sa disposition lorsqu'il se réveillera._

.•*´`*•.

Je refermai le livre, complètement hébétée et ahurie et me contentai de fixer Edward d'un œil mauvais. Il était en train de regarder la télévision et ne me prêtait aucune attention. Sans réfléchir, je me levai pour lui balancer son foutu bouquin, ce qui le fit réagir. Il me regarda avec un sourire d'attardé avant de parler.

-Je vois que tu as fini. Veux-tu que nous revoyons quelques points ensembles ?

-T'as fumé mon pauvre ami ! Si tu espères me voir faire tout ce qui est écrit là-dedans, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

-Je pensais que cela pourrait t'aider.

J'avais envie de le frapper, fort et je serrais le poing en m'assurant que mes phalanges rencontrent sa joue. Il me regarda complètement choqué avant que ses yeux verts ne s'assombrissent et qu'il se lève pour m'agripper le bras.

-Je fais tout mon possible pour que tu te sentes à l'aise mais tu ne fais aucun effort. L'autre a déjà fait beaucoup de mal. Je crois que tu vas devoir retourner au sous-sol pour quelques temps.

Je pris peur en me rendant compte qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien m'oublier dans la cave et je me débattis pour tenter de l'implorer à genoux.

-Je t'en supplie mon Amour, ne me punis pas. Je serais meilleure pour toi.

-Je t'assure que tu le seras ma chérie. Ta punition aura lieu durant une semaine et tu te contenteras d'un bout de pain et d'une bouteille d'eau par jour.

-Non, ne m'enferme pas. Je te jure que je serais une bonne épouse.

-Tu n'as pas bien lu ce que je t'ai donné. Tu n'as pas d'avis à donner. Tu dois tout faire pour me plaire et ta réaction ne me convient pas.

Il me releva, ignorant mes pleurs et mes gémissements plaintifs. Il ouvrit la porte du sous-sol et me projeta dans les escaliers sans se soucier de me faire mal. J'atterris en bas, en ressentant une forte douleur à la tête et hurlai quand sa main attrapa mes cheveux pour me traîner vers les chaînes au mur.

-Que ça t'apprenne à me respecter ! Moi qui avais prévu de t'emmener en balade...

-Non Edward, je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas seule ici. Je serais meilleure pour toi, je te le jure.

Au point où j'en étais, j'étais même prête à renier ma famille si cela me permettrait de ne pas finir enchainée et seule. Il ricana devant ma mine dépitée et s'accroupit face à moi pour être sûr de voir mes yeux.

-Quand je te disais que j'allais te sauver, je ne mentais pas. Jasper t'a perverti. Si tu avais cédé à mes avances dès le début, nous n'aurions pas eu de problèmes tous les deux. Je ne veux pas t'entendre de la semaine Bella. Je sais que tu seras meilleure après, je n'ai même aucun doute là-dessus.

Il quitta la pièce sans se soucier du sang qui coulait sur ma tempe, ni de mes hoquets bruyants. Le loquet de la porte se referma, scellant ma prison pour plusieurs jours puis il éteignit la lumière. Je me mis à hurler, espérant le faire revenir mais rien n'y fit. Je l'entendis même quitter la maison peu de temps après, me laissant seul avec ma douleur et ma peine. Je tentai de me calmer en repensant à ma famille et à mon Monsieur Patate. Son souvenir réchauffa mon cœur abimé et je finis par m'endormir appuyée contre le mur froid et humide de la cave.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?**_


	15. Outtake - Jasper

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je me doute que vous devez être surpris de me voir ici un jeudi … Je vous délivre un petit bonus, qui n'était pas prévu au programme… Vous m'avez demandé un POV Jasper pour voir comment il vivait la disparition de sa belle… Voici donc un Outtake pour vous remercier pour vos mises en alerte et vos messages.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **OUTTAKE - POV Jasper**

J'étais en train de devenir dingue, tout simplement. L'Univers me faisait à nouveau passer une épreuve mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir m'en relever. On m'avait déjà pris Alice et mon cœur s'était scindé en deux. J'avais gardé la tête hors de l'eau pour Elizabeth, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir.

Bella m'avait ramené à la vie en peu de temps. Son caractère bien trempé m'avait secoué et m'avait permis de remettre un pied à l'étrier. Sa disparition remettait tout en cause, encore une fois. Je tentai de garder un visage humain pour sauver les apparences et pour préserver ma fille de ce coup du sort.

Le jour où ma compagne devait me rejoindre pour partir au Texas, elle avait disparu. Sur le moment, je pensais qu'elle avait juste un peu de retard mais j'avais eu la peur de ma vie en voyant Charlotte débarquer, le regard mauvais. Elle m'avait dit que les pneus de sa voiture avaient été lacérés et j'avais essayé de joindre Bella pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était avec Edward, ce qui dérogeait à la règle que j'avais mise en place. Elle ne faisait pas confiance au meilleur ami d'Alice et je ne pouvais qu'abonder dans son sens. Il était étrange, toujours sur la réserve malgré le fait que nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

J'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment quand notre conversation avait été interrompue. J'avais tenté de la rappeler pendant près d'une heure en alternant avec le numéro d'Edward mais aucun ne répondait. Quand j'avais enfin réussi à joindre mon employé, il m'avait dit qu'il avait déposé ma compagne chez elle avant de rentrer. La balise de la voiture me l'avait confirmé mais j'avais voulu m'en assurer directement. J'avais été chez lui, dans sa maison ressemblant à un musée des années 50, pour voir si je trouvais ma belle ou même une partie de ses affaires, mais je n'avais rien vu d'anormal. Je n'avais jamais compris sa lubie pour cette période et j'avouai même m'en foutre totalement. Il était dans mon entourage car il était ami avec Alice et uniquement pour ça. Je n'avais pas d'atome crochu avec lui et ne cherchais pas à développer notre amitié. C'était chacun chez soi et cela me convenait.

Avant de flipper totalement, j'avais sauté dans ma voiture pour aller chez Bella. La maison était close et le système d'alarme était opérationnel. J'avais pris la clé pour entrer et avais vérifié, dépité, que toutes ses affaires étaient en place, tout comme sa voiture.

Dès ma sortie de la maison, j'avais appelé Emmett qui m'avait demandé de le rejoindre à son bureau. Il m'avait hurlé dessus pendant plus de 5 minutes avant de se rendre compte que je n'avais rien fait à part m'inquiéter pour sa sœur. Nous avions tenu une réunion de crise et avions retracé sa journée minute par minute pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

J'avais également appelé la Police qui m'avait gentiment expliqué que nous devions attendre 48 heures avant de pouvoir déclarer une disparition. Emmett avait appelé son père pour qu'il déclenche l'alerte par anticipation. Je savais que Bella n'était pas en très bon terme avec son père mais ce dernier avait passé outre sa rancœur et nous avait même rejoints un mois plus tard pour apporter son aide. Il avait fait une drôle de tête lorsqu'il m'avait vu et s'était contenté de m'ignorer en se concentrant sur son fils, comme si je n'étais pas digne de gérer la situation. Rosalie m'avait dit qu'il était très particulier et qu'il ne traitait jamais avec les pièces rapportées.

Emmett avait émis l'hypothèse que cela pouvait être une idée tordue de son ex, Jacob et nous avions, lui et moi, traversé le pays en compagnie de Peter pour vérifier. Nous lui devions aussi une petite mise au point sur la meilleure façon de traiter une femme correctement. Je n'avais jamais été pour la torture mais je pouvais faire une exception pour ma belle et mon esprit avait rivalisé d'ingéniosité pour lui faire payer son comportement.

Il nous avait assuré avoir respecté l'engagement qu'il avait signé au tribunal et jurait ne pas avoir vu Bella depuis le divorce. Quand il avait compris le but ultime de notre visite, il nous avait suppliés de ne pas le faire souffrir. Nous avions été assez rapides, nous contentant d'un coup chacun. Il avait deux côtes ainsi qu'un bras cassé et son nez allait nécessiter l'intervention d'un chirurgien. Je l'avais même menacé de revenir s'il osait dire que nous étions les auteurs de cette agression. Je n'étais pas fier de moi mais je le devais à ma Bella...

Près de deux mois après sa disparition, la Police proposa de faire une conférence de presse pour obtenir des témoignages car ils tournaient en rond, ne trouvant aucun indice. Toute la famille parla et je proposai même de payer une récompense pour que ses ravisseurs la libèrent. J'étais prêt à vendre toute mon entreprise, si cela permettait de la sauver.

Lizzy était redevenue la petite fille triste et perdue que j'avais connue après le décès d'Alice. Elle ne parlait plus et refusait de quitter mes bras, même la nuit. Je ne l'avais pas mise à l'école depuis la disparition de Bella et je tentais de l'occuper un maximum quand les journalistes débattaient sur l'état mental des ravisseurs.

Les comportementalistes avait dressé un portrait-robot du kidnappeur en parlant d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, travaillant de l'entourage de Bella et ayant développé un attachement malsain pour elle. Tous ses collaborateurs avaient été interrogés, ainsi que les miens. Ils avaient même cru que j'étais le suspect idéal. Une sorte de désaxé qui tuait ses femmes, vu qu'Alice était morte dans des circonstances étranges. J'avais même été placé en garde à vue pendant 48 heures.

Carlisle avait fait appel à ses contacts pour me défendre et mon avocat avait même intenté un procès à la Police de Seattle pour diffamation. L'affaire avait fait beaucoup de bruit et j'avais récupéré le soutien de beaucoup de monde, y compris des élus de notre ville. Mes beaux-parents étaient d'un soutien absolu pour moi et je les en remerciais souvent. Carlisle participait à toutes les réunions que nous avions pour suivre l'avancée de l'enquête et Esmé prenait soin de ma fille mais aussi de moi en nous faisant à manger tous les jours. Mes parents étaient peut-être morts lorsque j'étais jeune mais j'avais trouvé dans la famille d'Alice un soutien parental qui m'était essentiel.

J'avais carrément abandonné mon emploi et laissant Peter parer au plus urgent. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui méritait mon attention et elle s'appelait Bella. Je devais la retrouver, m'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Je cherchais à appeler tous les jours son téléphone au cas où et je me rendais chez elle souvent pour voir s'il y avait du changement. Charlotte me suivait partout car elle voulait s'assurer que j'étais en sécurité. Elle s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Bella. Elles étaient devenues amies et j'espérais que cela continue.

Une petite main vint se poser sur mon genou et je baissai les yeux pour découvrir ma fille, en pleurs à mes côtés. Nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit et j'étais occupé à scruter chaque caméra de surveillance de ma société, espérant trouver un indice pour confondre mon suspect. J'avais de plus en plus de doute concernant Edward qui me semblait beaucoup trop joyeux depuis la disparition de ma compagne. Il souriait tout le temps, chose qui n'était pas logique quand on le connaissait. C'était un homme lunatique qui me faisait penser à une gargouille malfaisante plutôt qu'à un angelot. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il allait de paire avec la blonde inutile qui occupait le poste d'hôtesse d'accueil pour le Groupe W. L'inspecteur qui suivait le dossier trouvait que mes soupçons étaient injustifiés et me disait de ne pas insister. Étant connu pour mon caractère de merde, je suivais mon intuition en détaillant tous les déplacements d'Edward à la loupe. J'éteignis mon ordinateur et me penchai pour attraper ma fille. Elle se cala contre moi et je lissai ses cheveux en la berçant.

-Que se passe-t-il Lizzy ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. Bella elle était plus là pour me pousser derrière la balançoire et je m'envolais. Personne y me rattrapait et j'étais tout perdue.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais te perdre et Bella non plus.

-Elle rentre bientôt ?

-J'espère oui. Tu sais, ce n'est pas elle qui décide de son retour.

-Elle me manque.

-A moi aussi ma puce…

-Les rassiveurs ils sont méchants papa.

-Je sais mon ange...

Je me levai pour aller coucher avec ma fille et dès qu'elle fut blottie contre moi, dans mon lit, elle parla à nouveau. J'étais ému d'entendre sa voix... Elle qui n'avait plus parlé depuis la disparition de Bella.

-Papa... Tu crois que maman elle serait fâchée tout rouge si j'appelle Bella, maman ?

-Non, je suis même sûr qu'elle serait d'accord.

-Alors vivement que les rassiveurs ils la laissent que je dise partout qu'elle est ma maman que j'aime fort. T'aime aussi mon papa.

-Je t'aime aussi grand que le ciel mon ange.

Je posai un baiser sur la tête de ma fille et la laissai dériver vers le sommeil pendant que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je me lançai dans une prière silencieuse, implorant tous les dieux de me rendre ma Bella. J'étais pressé d'être au lendemain pour assister à la réunion que nous avions prévu. Peter avait eu une idée pour confronter Edward et nous devions en parler avec Emmett, Charlie et Charlotte.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **J'espère que cette petite surprise vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter. Je vous donne rendez-vous mardi pour la suite en POB Bella.**_

 _ **Madga**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voilà la suite de l'histoire. On repart sur un POV Bella. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Je n'oublie pas les non-inscrits.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! RDV en fin de chapitre.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 15**

La semaine au sous-sol avait duré près de 15 jours au final. Ce qu'Edward n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il avait eu à se déplacer à l'étranger pour le Groupe W et il avait tout simplement oublié que j'étais chez lui. Il m'avait récupéré complètement déshydratée et affamée. J'avais du rationner mes bouteilles d'eau pour pouvoir tenir car j'avais bien conscience que sans eau je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Ma petite voix avait finalement repris du service - à mon plus grand bonheur - et elle avait choisi de ressembler à la voix de velours de mon Monsieur Patate.

 _ **Allez Petit Rayon de Soleil, ne te laisse pas aller. Tu vas t'en sortir ! Je t'attends chez nous...**_

J'étais actuellement dans la chambre en train de m'apprêter pour la journée. Je tentai de cacher mes cernes et mes bleus car le désaxé n'aimait pas. Il disait que je faisais négligée et que je ne cadrais pas avec l'image parfaite de notre famille.

Dès que je fus prête, je me postai près de la porte pour attendre qu'il daigne venir me voir. J'étais en train de devenir une marionnette, comme si Edward avait réussi à gommer tous mes traits de caractère pour que je ressemble à ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, j'avais compris que pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, je devais juste rester stoïque en maintenant un petit sourire discret sur le visage. Je passais donc mes journées à penser à Jasper, ce qui garantissait ma joie et le regard pétillant que le désaxé exigeait.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui mon Amour.

-Va préparer le repas.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine en fixant sol pour éviter de me vautrer dans les escaliers puis récupérai mon tablier pour éviter de me tâcher car l'autre n'aimait pas ça non plus.

 _ **En réalité, il n'aime rien mon Rayon de Soleil...**_

Comme toujours, il allait s'installer dans le salon et je m'échinai à préparer un repas qu'il jugeait digne. Il ne se contenait jamais d'un plat unique et exigeait d'avoir une entrée, un plat et un dessert élaboré.

Je débutai donc par préparer une tourte pour l'entrée tout en cuisant un veau marengo et j'avais déjà monté mon tiramisu la veille pour être tranquille. Un flash info passa au même moment à la télévision et je me décalai pour fixer l'écran discrètement.

 _Nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles d'Isabella Swan, PDG de Swan Consulting. Une enquête policière est en cours et toutes les pistes allant du départ volontaire, jusqu'à l'enlèvement ont été vérifiées. Pour mémoire, la jeune femme a disparu, il y a maintenant deux mois, en sortant du siège social de Swan Consulting._

 _Son conjoint, Jasper Whitlock - PDG du Groupe W -, accompagné du frère d'Isabella et de leur père, ont souhaité délivré un message aux ravisseurs._

Je retournai en cuisine pour éviter qu'Edward me voie et j'écoutais la conférence de presse. La voix chevrotante de Jasper se fit entendre et je retins mes larmes pour ne rien louper.

 _Je voudrais m'adresser aux ravisseurs de ma tendre Isabella. Je vous supplie de la libérer, je suis prêt à vous payer si vous le voulez._

Je n'écoutai même pas la fin de sa supplique. J'étais trop triste et rien que le fait de savoir qu'il était prêt à payer une rançon me brisait le cœur. J'avais entendu la voix de la petite Lizzy avant d'entendre Emmett, Rose, mes nounours et même mon père.

Je savais qu'aucun ne lâcherait avant de m'avoir retrouvé et j'étais plus qu'heureuse que Charlie soit là. Nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais je pouvais compter sur sa tête de mule pour ne pas baisser les bras. Il était Policier après tout.

Les lèvres d'Edward dans mon cou me firent sursauter et il me plaqua contre le comptoir pour parler. Je sentis sa virilité se presser contre mes hanches et encore une fois, je dus me mordre la langue pour garder le silence. Je ne voulais pas l'encourager, ni lui donner matière à me battre.

-Tu as vu ce qu'il est ? Il veut payer pour t'avoir, ce n'est pas de l'amour ça.

-Oui, j'ai entendu mon amour. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Il me fit pivoter et posa encore une fois ses lèvres sur ma bouche. J'y mis toute ma volonté pour qu'il pense que j'étais convaincue. J'aurais le temps de pleurer durant la nuit. Il se recula au bout de quelques minutes et passa une main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu sais, Alice n'a jamais voulu m'écouter quand j'essayais de la prévenir. Avant que je puisse la sauver, il l'a perverti. Elle s'est retrouvée enceinte et a mis bas cette petite bâtarde blonde. Elle ne pouvait plus exister après avoir été souillée de la sorte.

Il venait clairement d'avouer qu'il avait tué Alice, ce qui me laissa sans voix. _**Tu lui feras payer ça mon Rayon de Soleil.**_

-Je voix que le repas est prêt. Mets la table, j'ai faim.

-Oui mon amour.

Je m'exécutai rapidement et j'attendis sagement qu'il s'installe pour le servir. Je savais qu'il avait des attentes, comme pour tout. Il posa sa serviette sur ses genoux et se décala pour que je m'asseye. Il avait fait évoluer ses demandes en exigeant que je le serve, assise sur lui. Ça lui permettait de me toucher sans que je puisse me soustraire à lui.

Me revint en mémoire sa première demande par rapport à la préparation de la table et au service que je devais faire.

 _-Pour me servir, tu dois t'installer sur mes genoux. Je dois toujours avoir un verre d'eau et un verre de vin quand je m'assois. Le sel doit être placé à droite de mon assiette et ma serviette doit être posée sous mes couverts._

Je m'empressai de m'asseoir sur ses genoux et ignorai sa main m'attirant à lui pour me contraindre à le ressentir. Je le servis en m'assurant que la viande ne touchait pas les légumes puis attendis qu'il finisse de me mordre le cou pour pouvoir aller m'asseoir. Il me servit un peu de tout ce que j'avais préparé mais pas assez pour me sustenter. Il m'avait aussi dit au tout début ce que je devais faire ou dire pendant le repas.

 _-Tu ne devras jamais réclamer à manger. Je suis celui qui décide de ce que tu peux ingérer et des quantités idéales. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu deviennes obèse. Tu dois faire attention à ton physique pour continuer à mériter mes attentions._

 _-Oui mon amour_.

 _-J'attends également de toi que tu t'intéresses à ce qui se passe dans ma vie professionnelle. Tu devras m'écouter et me questionner quand j'aurais envie de parler plus de mes missions._

 _-Oui mon amour._

Dès qu'il eut terminé de manger, il se leva en contournant la table puis m'embrassa le front avant d'aller au salon.

-Je prendrais mon café au salon.

-Oui mon amour.

Ma vie était devenue un enfer mais je savais comment éviter ses foudres. J'avais été à bonne école avec Jacob. Je m'exécutai sans un mot en grappillant à nouveau quelques miettes de pain puis préparai le café pour mon tortionnaire. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour m'échapper. Je me fis la promesse d'attendre le bon moment pour me sauver.

 _ **Courage mon Rayon de Soleil. Il fera fatalement une erreur. Tu dois l'endormir pour qu'il ait ta confiance.**_

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Edward m'avait kidnappé et j'avais réussi à gagner sa confiance. Maintenant, j'avais le droit de rester dans la maison pendant qu'il allait travailler et j'avais accès au salon, à la cuisine et à la chambre.

Je m'assurais que le repas était prêt à son retour et que son petit déjeuner soit servi dès son réveil. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que de dormir avec lui et il était toujours en mode sangsue avec moi. Il me collait toute la nuit, ce qui était un vrai fardeau. Je ne dormais donc jamais la nuit.

Je passai mon temps à tenter de me souvenir de qui j'étais et de qui j'aimais. Il continuait son bourrage de crâne pour que j'oublie qui j'étais mais je résistais bien. Durant la journée, j'avais la chance de pouvoir dormir et de penser à ma famille, c'est ce qui me sauvait.

J'avais toujours un ordre bien défini pour penser aux personnes qui m'aimaient et cela commençait toujours par Jasper. Je revoyais son sourire et son regard tendre posé sur moi, puis j'arrivais même à me rappeler de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ensuite venaient mes nounours et Lizzy. Lorsque je dormais, je les voyais tourner autour de moi en faisant une farandole et en riant à gorge déployée. Pour finir, je me rappelais de tous les détails de mon frère, Emmett et de sa femme, Rose. Ma belle blonde, celle qui me soutenait quand je n'allais pas bien, celle qui m'avait aidé après Jacob. Celle qui avait finalement prit la place de sœur dans mon cœur.

Durant les weekends, il exigeait que nous sortions pour nous balader en forêt. Nous ne nous éloignions jamais de la maison et je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'apercevoir la route afin de me situer. Lorsqu'il voulait aller plus loin, il me ligotait dans le coffre et me laissait sortir à destination.

J'avais maintenant la charge du repassage d'Edward et je veillais à ce que tout soit parfait sauf son col de chemise. Il ne s'en rendait jamais compte mais cela donnait un bon aperçu de qui repasser pour les connaisseurs, c'est à dire mon père.

Ce dernier avait râlé durant quelques années quand c'était moi qui repassais. Je n'avais jamais réussi, ni voulu faire ses cols impeccables. Il m'avait gueulé dessus une paire de fois mais nous finissions toujours par rire tous les deux dans la buanderie. Notre entente avait dégénéré quand j'avais demandé le divorce à Jacob. Mon père l'adorait et trouvait honteux mon comportement. Heureusement qu'Emmett me défendait.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour me rendre compte que le désaxé allait rentrer sous peu. Je me hâtai de vérifier mon apparence avant d'aller m'asseoir sur son stupide fauteuil. Je prenais toujours mes aises quand il était absent, envisageant même de lacérer le tissu par vengeance. Il faut dire que j'avais de quoi le détester quand on savait que je devais m'asseoir sur une chaise en bois dure et inconfortable quand il était présent. Le téléphone de l'entrée sonna et je sursautai en me levant pour le regarder, comme si il pouvait être mon salut. J'avais découvert que je ne pouvais pas m'en servir car il y avait un code à saisir que ce soit pour passer ou recevoir un appel. Mue par une envie irrépressible de me faire remarquer, je décrochai le combiné juste pour dire que j'avais fait quelque chose. J'espérai bien que mon action prouverait ma présence ici.

En raccrochant, je retournai sur ma chaise en sélectionnant un livre pour donner l'illusion de mon occupation à des choses qu'il avait validé. Edward possédait une pleine bibliothèque d'ouvrages merdiques et, bien que ses goûts littéraires soient à chier, cela m'occupait. Les journées pouvaient être très longues lorsque l'on se retrouvait seule sans aucun repaire.

La télévision était un vieux modèle qui captait mal et peu de chaîne. Edward était resté dans l'ancien temps, ce qui m'avait fait rire une paire de fois. Heureusement pour moi, je savais comment me coiffer pour qu'il soit satisfait, ce qui m'avait évité une punition assez sévère.

Comme tous les jours depuis le début de ma détention, j'entendis la voiture s'arrêter devant, la portière claquer, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un Edward jovial brailler comme dans une émission télévisée de merde.

-Chérie, je suis rentré.

Comme à chaque fois, je me ruais dans l'entrée pour le saluer et comme à chaque fois, il me mordait la lèvre afin que je l'autorise à approfondir le baiser et il me récurait les dents avec le steak qui lui servait de langue.

Je n'écoutais même pas la merde qui sortait de sa bouche. Il passait souvent plus d'une heure à me répéter quels étaient les défauts de mon Monsieur Patate avant de critiquer le Groupe W. Je sursautai en sentant sa main remonter sur ma cuisse et je frissonnai, comme à chaque fois, en espérant qu'il ne m'en tienne pas rigueur.

-Mon amour, j'ai voulu attendre un peu pour être sûr que tu ne sois plus perturbée par ce que Jasper t'a fait mais maintenant, il est temps d'honorer ton engagement envers moi.

-De quoi parles-tu mon amour ?

-Nous allons avoir des rapports sexuels pour nous unir intimement. Je ne peux pas attendre d'être marié à toi pour ça. Je te promets d'être tendre avec toi, ce sera comme si c'était ta première fois.

Je blêmis d'un coup en comprenant ce qu'il exigeait et je me levai d'un bond pour échapper à ce désaxé.

-Que se passe-t-il mon amour ?

-Je... je ne peux pas mon amour. J'ai mes soucis de fille...

 _ **Bonne idée mon rayon de soleil.**_

-Cela ne me dérange pas amour. C'est la nature, tu sais.

 _ **Va te cacher !**_

Je me trouvai à court d'idée et me dirigeai sans attendre vers la cuisine. Le repas était en train de mijoter et une grande casserole d'eau était en train de bouillir pour accueillir mes pâtes. Cet espèce de crétin était en train de me suivre et m'attrapa par les hanches pour me retourner.

-Ne me tourne pas le dos quand je parle Isabella ! Tu devrais le savoir !

La gifle, qu'il m'asséna, fit pivoter ma tête de 45 degrés au moins et je portai une main à ma joue, choquée. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne m'avait pas battu mais là, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait et soudain, j'eus peur de la suite.

Il me plaqua contre la table, envoyant valser les couverts et d'une main crochue, il remonta le long de ma cuisse et frôla mon sous-vêtements. Je me débattis pour le faire lâcher prise, ne voulant pas me faire violer. Je n'avais aucune possibilité pour me libérer car il me maintenait fermement contre le plateau. Ma joue était posée sur l'assiette et il s'assurait que ma tête ne puisse pas bouger en la tenant d'une main. Il était beaucoup trop lourd pour que je puisse espérer me dégager.

 _ **Continue à bouger ! Ne te laisse pas faire !**_

Il déchira mon sous-vêtement en grognant comme une bête puis me retourna pour m'embrasser. Je le laissai s'approcher puis dès qu'il eut sorti sa langue poisseuse, je la mordis violemment. _**Bien joué Rayon de Soleil !**_ Il hurla, la bouche en sang avant de se décaler et m'envoya voler contre le buffet de la cuisine. Je me redressai, chancelante en sentant le sang se répandre sur ma tempe encore une fois et l'observai en train de cracher pour nettoyer sa bouche.

-Tu n'es qu'une pute Isabella ! Je te faisais confiance ! Attends que je t'attrape, je vais te remettre à ta place. Tu es ma femme, tu entends ? ! Tu me dois le respect ! Viens ici !

-Va chier !

Il commença à avancer vers moi, un sourire sadique poser sur le visage et je l'observai, choquée, retirer sa chemise. Il ressemblait plus à un adolescent mal formé qu'un homme. Il n'avait rien de viril et son torse imberbe était trop blanc pour donner une quelconque envie.

-Tu vas voir comment je m'occupe des garces comme toi.

Il arrêta de me regarder durant quelques secondes pour attraper un couteau. J'en profitai pour contourner la table et atteindre la cuisinière. Je savais qu'il me suivait mais je n'avais plus qu'une chose à l'esprit, sauver ma peau.

Dès que je sentis sa main sur mon bras, j'attrapais la casserole pour jeter l'eau sur lui. Sa peau cloqua immédiatement et il tomba au sol en criant à en faire exploser les vitres de la maison.

Je profitai de la différence de taille pour lui mettre un grand coup de casserole à l'arrière de la tête et répétai l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dise plus un mot. Une fois que je fus sûre de son incapacité de bouger, je me débarrassai de mon tablier pour tenter de l'attacher aux poignets du fou afin de le contraindre. Je savais qu'il avait des chaines à la cave mais je n'avais pas le temps et surtout, je ne voulais pas lui laisser le temps de reprendre connaissance. Je fouillai ses poches pour récupérer son trousseau de clé puis sortis de la pièce en verrouillant la porte de la cuisine.

J'espérai que cela suffise à le retenir. Ses sécurités étaient en train de se retourner contre lui, ce qui me fit sourire. Je ne voulais pas trop espérer, de peur d'être déçue. J'aurais tout le temps de me réjouir une fois dehors. Je savais que les clés de la voiture étaient rangées dans un placard à l'entrée et je passai quelques minutes pour pouvoir l'ouvrir puis fis au plus vite pour sortir de la maison. Edward s'était réveillé et hurlait après en moi en frappant la porte de cuisine avec force.

Après m'être assurée d'enfermer le désaxé dans sa propre maison, je montai dans la voiture en priant qu'un code ne soit pas obligatoire. C'était une des voitures du Groupe W et j'en fus ravie. Jasper m'avait crée un code pour que je puisse démarrer toutes ses voitures au cas où.

Il m'avait expliqué, un jour, qu'il avait conçu ce système pour éviter de se faire voler les voitures. C'était un garde-fou assez efficace. Il m'avait dit aussi qu'il avait fait ça pour être sûr que personne ne puisse trafiquer les voitures. Si seulement il avait pu se douter que le traite travaillait pour lui…

Après avoir composé la date de notre première rencontre au salon, le moteur vrombit et j'accélérais pour remonter l'allée en terre de la maison. En arrivant sur la nationale, je fus rassurée de voir que je connaissais la route. C'était l'un des avantages d'aider son frère lorsqu'il transportait des gros culs, je connaissais parfaitement la région.

J'accélérai encore, sans me soucier des limitations de vitesse et me dirigeai vers le siège du Groupe W. Je _devais_ voir mon Monsieur Patate. Sa voiture était garée devant et je ne regardai même pas des journalistes présents, ni des policiers. Je me garai à l'arrache en bondissant de mon siège pour entrer. Trolletta se leva en me voyant et ne sembla absolument pas inquiète pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je lui assénai un coup de poing en pleine tronche, sans m'arrêter et grimpai dans l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton du dernier étage avec acharnement. Le palier était vide et sombre. J'entendis quand même les éclats de voix venant de mon Monsieur Patate derrière les portes de son bureau. J'arrivai également à déceler la voix profonde de mon père. Sans toquer, j'ouvris le battant et franchis l'espace sans me soucier des personnes présentes.

Jasper me fixa d'un air hébété et dès que ses bras se posèrent sur moi, mes nerfs lâchèrent et je perdis pied en fermant les yeux. Je n'avais même pas envie d'entendre tout ce qui était dit. Je voulais juste être avec mon Monsieur Patate et oublier le taré.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Nous approchons de la fin à grand pas. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous avertir qu'une autre fanfiction suivra dans un tout autre style ! Une review = un petit Teaser ! Encore merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires.**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Petit passage rapide pour vous délivrer le prochain chapitre de "Rencontre d'une Vie". Je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre soutien.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! RDV en fin de chapitre.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 16**

-Bella Bébé, réponds-moi je t'en prie.

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer mais je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais bien, au chaud, entourée de l'odeur de mon Monsieur Patate et je savais que le taré était enfermé chez lui.

-Darlin', s'il te plait...

Sa main passa sur ma joue en s'attardant sur mes lèvres irritées et je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière avait été baissée mais j'apercevais beaucoup de monde autour de nous. Mon père eut la bonne idée de rire à gorge déployée en frappant des mains, ce qui déclencha une crise de panique assez importante chez moi. Je me redressai rapidement pour aller me cacher sous le bureau. Je refermai les yeux, comme si cela pouvait suffire à me protéger et je passai mes mains autour de mes genoux.

-Bébé, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je peux venir ?

Jasper était déjà en train de se déplacer pour me rejoindre. Il agissait comme si j'étais un animal sauvage blessé. Il allait doucement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer plus. J'arrivais à voir mon père derrière, ainsi qu'Emmett mais je n'arrivais pas à me dire que je ne craignais rien. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête malgré le travail de souvenir que j'avais fait durant ma détention. Sa main caressa à nouveau ma joue puis se dirigea vers ma taille pour me soutenir. Je me calai contre lui et inspirai profondément. Il était assis en tailleur, à même le sol et j'étais installée sur lui, le nez collé à son cou.

-Darlin', je sais que tu as peur mais il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te promets de me protéger, jamais plus personne ne te fera de mal.

Je relevai la tête pour le fixer sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il me disait. J'étais perdue et je venais d'échapper à mon tortionnaire mais est-ce qu'il n'avait prévu pas le coup en me faisant croire que je m'étais échappée ? Peut-être qu'il avait un complice dans la pièce... Je dus m'obliger à me souvenir que j'étais avec Jasper pendant quelques minutes avant de hocher doucement la tête sans quitter ma place. Jasper me porta contre lui pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Au même moment, Charlotte entra dans le bureau avec Peter et je sursautai au bruit. Ils restèrent en retrait mais mon amie me fit un beau sourire pour m'encourager. Elle, je savais qu'elle ne me voulait pas de mal, tout comme son compagnon mais qui était le troisième homme qui était entré ? Il mit sa main dans sa poche et je me reculai instinctivement, ayant peur de ce qu'il allait me faire.

-Bonjour Madame Swan, je suis l'inspecteur Platt. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Pouvez-vous me répondre ?

Je cherchai des yeux le soutien de Jasper et tombai dans les abîmes de son magnifique regard. Mon rythme cardiaque se calma d'un coup et je me cramponnai à sa chemise avec force.

-Il suit l'affaire depuis le début. Il ne te fera pas de mal Darlin'.

Je pris conscience de ma tenue à cet instant et je me levai d'un bond en hurlant. Je devais retirer tout ça, faire disparaître les obligations d'Edward. Je saisis la fermeture éclair de la robe en tremblant et essayai de le faire descendre. Mon Monsieur Patate se releva pour m'attraper les mains.

-Attends Darlin', tu ne peux pas te déshabiller devant tout le monde. Viens avec moi.

Il nous dirigea vers une salle de bain et fouilla une armoire pour sortir un sweat à l'effigie du Groupe et un pantalon de survêtement noir.

-Je vais te laisser te changer...

-NON !

Il m'attira à lui pour me bercer, comme il le faisait avec Lizzy et nous restâmes dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Je vais t'aider, tu veux bien ?

J'opinai en silence et le laissai me déposer sur le comptoir. Avec des gestes lents, il me retira la robe sans quitter mes yeux puis s'attaqua à mes bas et mon porte-jarretelle. Il gronda en voyant les traces sur mes jambes ainsi que l'absence de culotte mais ne dit pas un mot. Il sortit un de ses boxers du placard et m'aida à le mettre sans jamais baisser le regard, comme pour m'éviter d'avoir peur. Je restai en sous-vêtements, tremblante mais je ne doutai pas une seule fois de lui. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas souffrir, j'avais confiance en lui. Toujours avec douceur, il m'aida à mettre le pantalon puis le sweat. Je me sentis immédiatement à l'aise dedans.

-Tu es d'accord pour qu'on y retourne ?

Je fis encore un mouvement de tête pour répondre. Je ne me voyais pas dire quelque chose, je n'y arrivais pas. Il me porta encore une fois pour retourner dans le bureau, vide cette fois-ci.

-J'ai pensé que cela serait plus facile Madame Swan. Voulez-vous que Monsieur Whitlock sorte ?

Je secouai la tête, refusant qu'il me quitte. Il me rassura en m'embrassa la tempe et s'installa dans le canapé.

-Je pense qu'elle a besoin de moi, Inspecteur. Je vais rester. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle vous parle. Je n'ai pas réussi à entendre sa voix.

-On va y aller doucement pour débuter. Vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Petit signe affirmatif de ma part et nouvelle inspiration du parfum de mon Monsieur Patate.

-Avez-vous été séquestrée ?

Re-oui de la tête et re-inspiration

-Connaissez-vous la personne qui vous retenait ?

Encore un oui. mais je fermais les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

-Pouvez-vous me dire son nom ?

 _ **Bon là, ça va être plus dur de faire des "oui" Swany. Faut que tu causes un peu !**_

J'inspirai à fond à nouveau pour me concentrer.

-Edward Masen.

Le corps de Jasper se tendit brusquement mais son étreinte resta douce. L'inspecteur posa une autre question mais je ne voulais même pas l'entendre. Je posai ma main sur mon oreille pour couper le bruit et fermai à nouveau les yeux. Je savais qu'ils allaient me parler d'examens médicaux et je ne le voulais pas. Il était hors de question que je me retrouve à poil devant le Docteur Cullen comme quand Jacob m'avait fait du mal.

-Darlin' ?

Je levai la tête pour regarder mon Monsieur Patate qui était inquiet.

-Je dois t'emmener voir Carlisle.

Je secouai la tête en pleurant et tentai de m'éloigner. Je ne voulais pas qu'un homme me touche, je ne voulais pas qu'on m'oblige à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas.

-Il va venir à la maison. Tu ne verras pas de médecin, ni de salle d'examen. Je vais te protéger, je le promets.

J'opinai doucement et replongeai ma tête contre son torse. Je sentis qu'il se redressait à nouveau. Nous sortîmes du bureau et il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Charlotte et Peter nous encadraient et j'entendis même les voix inquiètes de ma famille. A l'accueil, je notai que la bondasse avait disparu et je me retrouvai heureuse de l'avoir fait partir. Au moins, elle ne tournerait plus autour de mon Monsieur Patate.

Dès notre arrivée dans le garage, il s'installa dans sa voiture, à l'arrière en me gardant sur ses genoux. Les vitres de son X6 étaient fumées, ce qui nous garantissait une certaine intimité. Peter monta derrière le volant et Charlotte s'installa à ses côtés. Ils démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roues et aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Jasper.

A notre arrivée, j'aperçus les voitures de Police ainsi que celle de Carlisle et celle de ma famille. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison et la dernière chose que je vis, c'est mon médecin qui souriait gentiment en me prévenant qu'il allait m'administrer un sédatif pour que je puisse me reposer.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, sentant les griffes d'Edward sur mes cuisses et je mis quelques secondes à me souvenir d'où j'étais. J'avais réussi à me sauver et j'étais avec mon Monsieur Patate, chez lui.

Je savais que c'était sa chambre, par contre il n'était pas là, j'étais seule. Ma tête tournait et j'avais un mal fou à bouger du lit. Il fallait que j'en sorte pour le chercher. Je m'emmêlai les pieds dans la couette et tombai de tout mon long au sol dans un "BOUM" sonore. Avant même que je puisse envisager de me relever, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jasper et mon père. Le premier s'avança rapidement, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

-Ça va Bébé ?

-Oui mais pourquoi je me sens si faible ?

-Tu te rappelles de Carlisle ? Il t'a donné un sédatif.

Il m'aida à me mettre debout et je me calais contre lui, comme pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là, près de moi.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui, je pourrais engloutir un bœuf.

Il se mit à rire et attrapa ma main pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la cuisine. Je m'installai au comptoir, sur un tabouret et me contentai de l'observer pendant qu'il me préparait un sandwich et une salade. Je dévorai le plateau en moins de 10 minutes sous le regard bienveillant de mon amoureux et il attendit que je finisse mon milkshake pour m'attraper la main afin d'être sûr d'avoir mon attention.

-Darlin', je dois te prévenir que l'Inspecteur Platt va revenir te voir demain. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de pouvoir tout lui raconter ?

-Il faudra bien... Il... il a été arrêté ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne pourra plus t'approcher bébé.

 _ **Bébé, Darlin ? Ouh, j'adooorre !**_

Mon père était assis à mes côtés mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il semblait en colère et je savais qu'il allait me dire quelque chose sous peu. Son regard naviguait entre Jasper et moi, comme s'il cherchait le lien qui pouvait nous unir. Au bout de ce qu'il m'apparut comme une heure, il se décida et nous en informa en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Jacob ?

Je n'avais pas jugé utile de tout expliquer à mon père. Nous n'avions pas d'excellents rapports tous les deux et je ne m'occupais jamais de sa vie. Lui faisait exactement pareil et cela nous allait parfaitement.

-Parce que j'ai demandé le divorce Charlie et que je l'ai mis à la porte.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais plus vivre avec mais pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de toute cette nouvelle situation ?

-Parce que tu vis à 4 heures de route d'ici et que tu ne prends jamais de mes nouvelles. Nous n'avons jamais été proches et je ne compte pas changer quelque chose.

-Que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu demandes ça ?

-Beaucoup de choses qui ne te regardent pas. J'ai déjà du tempérer Emmett et je ne veux pas avoir à faire la même chose pour toi.

Il ronchonna deux minutes dans sa barbe avant de tendre un doigt crochu vers Jasper.

-Et lui ? C'est qui ? Pourquoi s'est-il présenté comme étant ton conjoint à la télé ?

-C'est parce qu'il l'est. Aucune justification à apporter. Si j'ai bien tout suivi, tu es là depuis un moment et tu as vu qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Autre chose ?

-Non... Rien à dire. Je suis content que tu aies pu t'échapper. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

-Tu peux rester si tu veux. Je suis sûre que Paul et Maxim seraient ravis de te voir.

-Je les ai déjà assez vus.

Il se leva pour faire face à mon Monsieur Patate et lui tendit la main. Je n'arrivai même pas à écouter ce qu'il lui disait. J'étais tout simplement effarée par ses dernières paroles. Quel grand père en avait assez de voir ses petits enfants ? Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas Rosalie mais les petits, eux, n'y étaient pour rien.

-Bonne continuation Monsieur Swan. Je vous promets de prendre soin de votre fille.

-Pour ce qu'elle en fait de toute manière... Au revoir Monsieur Whitlock.

Une rage toute neuve me brûla le ventre et je me levai pour balancer mon plateau dans l'évier avant de retourner à l'étage. J'avais beau être habituée au comportement de mon père, je détestais en voir les démonstrations en direct.

 _ **Allez Swany... Ça va aller... Tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. Laisse le partir et reprends ta vie.**_

J'étais retournée dans la chambre de Jasper et tentai de me calmer avant tout. Un coup à la porte me fit lever la tête et je découvris le visage furieux de mon Monsieur Patate.

-Est-ce que ça va Darlin' ?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question ...

Il avança doucement vers moi et mit plus d'une minute pour se décider à s'allonger à mes côtés.

-Je suis désolé de ma réaction mais je ne comprends pas ton père.

-J'ai arrêté d'essayer depuis longtemps, tu sais...

-Je t'avoue que j'ai passé un mois plus que long en sa compagnie !

-Racontes-moi...

-Seulement si tu me racontes aussi bébé.

Je savais que je devais lui donner des détails avant le procès, je voulais qu'il y soit préparé. Le pire à dire était pour sa défunte femme et je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. Il allait péter un câble et je ne voulais pas souffrir de sa fureur.

Il se redressa contre la tête de lit et m'attira à lui doucement. J'adorais me retrouver dans ses bras, allongée contre son torse si musclé. Il se mit à caresser mes cheveux tout en parlant à voix basse.

-Quand tu m'as envoyé un message pour me dire que tu partais et que tu étais avec Edward, j'ai eu la trouille. Je n'étais pas au courant du problème de Charlotte et je déteste ne pas être informé. J'ai paniqué quand je n'ai pas réussi à te parler et ce fut encore pire quand Charlotte déboula furieuse dans mon bureau. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis allée jusqu'à chez toi pour voir si tu y étais. Edward m'avait assuré qu'il t'y avait déposé.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front durant quelques minutes avant qu'il continue son histoire.

-Quand je suis arrivé chez toi, mes craintes se sont confirmées. Tu n'étais pas là et Charlotte m'a appris que sa voiture avait été trafiquée. Je suis allé voir Edward car j'avais des doutes sur lui mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé là-bas. Je n'ai pas vu d'affaires à toi et je n'ai pas senti ton parfum. Je suis allé voir la Police pour les informer mais ils m'ont dit que je devais attendre 48 heures avant de faire quelque chose.

Je m'accrochai encore un peu plus à lui en cherchant comment lui raconter mes histoires.

-J'ai appelé Emmett pour lui faire part de mes craintes et il est venu immédiatement pour te rechercher. Lorsque l'avis de recherche a été mis en place, ton père est arrivé. Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un d'aussi peu investi auprès de ses enfants... Tu sais, je ne comprends pas ça. Je n'ai plus de famille depuis longtemps et j'ai toujours voulu que mes enfants ne se sentent pas rejetés.

-Charlie est assez étrange comme homme. Il était fier d'avoir eu un garçon, ce qui rattrapait ma venue au monde. Il n'a jamais compris l'intérêt d'avoir une femme à ses côtés, sauf peut-être pour faire à manger et la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour mon frère de choisir sa carrière, il affirma haut et fort qu'il voulait être comme son père, Shérif. Le seul hic c'est que peu de temps après, il rencontra Rosalie et qu'il préféra la suivre au lieu de vouer sa vie à la protection d'un pauvre bourg du Nord-Ouest du pays. Pour mon père, Paul et Maxim sont une preuve supplémentaire de la défection de son fils. Il vit ça comme une trahison.

Je m'arrêtai en soupirant car je savais qu'il était temps de parler de moi.

-Je crois que je te dois aussi mon histoire. Tu sais déjà comment j'ai rencontré Jacob et à quoi ressemblait notre vie de couple.

Il hocha la tête pour répondre et continua à me caresser la tête, comme pour m'apaiser.

-Lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de créer ma société, il a commencé à dire que je ne respectais plus mon engagement de femme puis il s'est mis dans la tête que je le trompais. C'est à partir de cet instant qu'il est devenu violent. Dès que je rentrais à la maison après l'horaire prévu, il m'attendait dans la cuisine et me giflait avec force. J'ai bien essayé de répliquer mais que veux-tu... je ne pèse que 50 kilos tout mouillé et lui atteignait facilement les 100 kilos.

Ma propre main se dirigea vers mon ventre pour raconter la fin de cette aventure désastreuse.

-J'ai fini par tombée enceinte suite à l'un de nos rares rapports. J'étais sous pilule mais ça a pris quand même. Il arrivait à un moment plus que mauvais car j'étais en pleine création de nouveaux partenariats mais je m'en foutais. J'allais devoir m'occuper d'un petit ange et j'en étais ravie. Lorsque j'ai annoncé ça à Jacob, il m'a traité de tous les noms en assurant qu'il n'était pas de lui. Il était tellement persuadé de mes relations adultérines qu'il refusa l'enfant. Pour me punir, il me frappa durant ce qui me sembla être des heures.

Un profond sanglot éclata dans ma gorge et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

-J'ai perdu le bébé, Jasper. J'ai fini à l'hôpital et c'est ton beau-père qui s'est occupé de moi.

-Oh, bébé... Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien mon cœur. Tu sais... quand j'ai trouvé Lizzy perdue dans le salon, cela faisait un an que j'avais perdu mon bébé.

Il ne dit rien mais resserra son étreinte sur moi et me berça durant un long moment. Je ressentais le besoin de me fondre en lui, de disparaître pour ne plus avoir mal. Il dut comprendre mon besoin car il captura mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser dur, empli de tout ce qui nous faisait mal et peur. Nous nous reculâmes doucement pour reprendre notre souffle et je lui souris doucement pour le préparer à ce que j'allais dire.

-J'ai appris certaines choses pendant ma détention et je voudrais t'en parler avant que tout soit rendu public.

-Je ne veux pas t'obliger Bébé...

-Je te le dois...

Il opina doucement, sans me lâcher et patienta jusqu'à ce que je me décide.

-Edward pensait qu'il devait me sauver. Il a interprété mes sourires comme étant des tentatives de drague discrètes. Je me suis retrouvée dans sa maison, habillée comme ce que tu as vu hier.

-T'a-t-il fait du mal ?

-Moins que Jacob... J'ai vite compris que je devais attendre le bon moment pour m'échapper. En me réveillant chez lui, j'ai essayé de me sauver mais il m'a rattrapé et j'ai fini à la cave quand tu as appelé. J'y étais encore quand tu es venu. J'ai essayé de faire du bruit mais tu n'as rien entendu...

-Si j'ai entendu du bruit mais je pensais que cela venait de la télévision qui était allumée dans le salon.

-Il m'a laissé enfermée, enchaînée dans la cave pendant deux semaines puis lorsque je suis remontée, il m'a clairement dit que nous étions un couple et que j'allais entretenir la maison puisque j'étais sa femme. Il m'a même fait lire un livre sur le comportement exemplaire d'une femme envers son mari.

Les mains de Jasper se refermèrent en deux poings serrés et je passais mes doigts dessus pour le calmer. Le plus dur était à venir...

-Hier, il m'a dit que j'étais à l'aise dans ma nouvelle vie et qu'il était temps que je pense à mon devoir conjugal. Il ne voulait pas attendre le mariage. J'ai réussi à le repousser puis je l'ai ébouillanté avant de partir. Heureusement que tu m'avais créé un code d'accès pour les voitures du Groupe, sinon je n'aurais pas pu démarrer la voiture.

-A-t-il fait autre chose ?

-Il n'en a pas eu le temps.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là bébé. Je ne veux plus que tu partes.

-Moi non plus... J'ai une dernière chose à te dire Jasper...

 _ **Allez Swany ! Courage !**_

-Je t'écoute.

-Il était amoureux d'Alice et a très mal vécu le fait qu'elle t'ait choisi.

Il se leva d'un bond, m'abandonnant sur le lit et sortit de la pièce en courant. J'entendis un grand bruit en provenance de la salle à manger. Je me levai également pour verrouiller la porte afin d'être en sécurité puis me décidai à appeler Emmett.

 _-Sœurette ?_

-Em'... faut que tu viennes tout de suite.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ?_

-Jasper pète un plomb et j'ai peur.

 _-J'arrive._

Je me cachai dans la salle de bain, sous la couette et écoutai le bruit que faisait Jasper. J'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi alors que je n'y étais pour rien. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le calme revint dans la maison et j'entendis clairement la voix d'Emmett. Un grattement se fit entendre et je retins ma respiration pour passer inaperçue.

-Bella... C'est Rose. Ouvre-moi s'il te plait.

Je me levai sans lâcher la couette et allai ouvrir à mon amie. Elle était plus blanche que d'habitude et ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien. Elle entra rapidement pour me prendre dans ses bras et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Nous nous installâmes sur le lit et je me laissai aller contre elle, comme souvent. Je savais que Jasper ne m'en voulait pas à moi mais j'avais quand même peur.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé Bells ?

-Je lui ai raconté mon histoire et un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre taré.

-Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

-Je lui ai dit qu'Edward était amoureux d'Alice...

-Oh mon Dieu !

Elle ne rajouta rien et nous finîmes par nous endormir, blotties l'une contre l'autre sur le lit de mon Monsieur Patate. Je me réveillai une bonne heure après en entendant les coups frappés contre la porte.

-Bella, Rose, ouvrez-moi !

Rosalie se redressa pour aller ouvrir à son époux et je ne fis pas un mouvement, préférant me cacher sous la couette. Le lit s'affaissa sous le poids de mon frère et ses gros bras m'entourèrent pour me consoler.

-Ça va aller Bells. Il ne voulait pas te faire peur, il a juste compris qui avait fait souffrir la mère de sa fille. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

-Je sais...Mais j'ai eu peur. Imagine qu'il fasse comme Jacob ?

-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Bella...

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de mon Monsieur Patate. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit là. J'émergeai de la couette pour scanner la pièce et tombai sur le sourire bienveillant de mon frère. Il m'embrassa le front avant de se relever.

-Nous allons rester au salon. Appelles-moi si tu as besoin.

Il se redressa, engloba Jasper dans une étreinte virile avant de sortir.

-Je peux t'approcher Bébé ?

Je ne dis rien mais tendis la main pour qu'il me rejoigne. J'avais besoin de son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire et même si j'ai fait mon deuil, je souffre d'apprendre que je travaillais avec un meurtrier. Tu sais, elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Je redressai la tête pour me rendre compte qu'il pleurait en silence et j'essuyai ses larmes doucement en le consolant. Nous avions tous deux un long chemin à faire pour songer à vivre en paix et je savais que nous le ferions ensemble. Finalement, nous avions tout notre temps pour cela.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Il nous reste encore un chapitre et l'épilogue pour achever cette histoire. A mardi prochain :)**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Et voilà… le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de notre couple adoré.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! RDV en fin de chapitre.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 17**

Nous nous étions finalement endormis tous les deux dans son lit et j'avais été réveillé par le rire de Lizzy. En ouvrant les yeux, j'avais vu qu'elle était couchée entre nous et qu'elle me regardait de près, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là. Je l'avais attrapée par la taille pour la blottir contre moi et nous avions fait un câlin en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Jasper nous avait rejoint peu de temps après en se réveillant. De l'extérieur, nous devions ressembler à une vraie famille et cela me réchauffait le cœur.

Jasper m'avait appris qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour que Lizzy ne voie pas toutes les émissions qui avaient parlé de moi pour la protéger et je l'en remerciais. Nous allions déjà être deux à devoir apprendre à vivre avec ça, la petite n'avait pas à en souffrir.

Les semaines suivantes avaient été éreintantes pour moi car j'avais été auditionnée plusieurs fois pour donner les détails de ma détention chez Edward. J'avais du donner un maximum de détail sur la maison, sur le sous-sol où j'avais passé quelques semaines ainsi sur la chambre ou je dormais et sur ce qu'il attendait de moi. Ensuite, les enquêteurs m'avaient posé beaucoup de questions sur le comportement de l'autre taré puis j'avais du donné des détails sur ce qu'il m'avait fait exactement. Le pire avait été lorsqu'ils avaient fait venir un médecin pour vérifier si j'avais été violée. Ils avaient dit devoir s'en assurer pour éviter les vices de procédures.

Je m'étais même retrouvée à gifler l'inspecteur Platt quand il avait émis l'hypothèse que j'avais aguiché volontairement Edward Masen. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir et j'avais sauté au dessus du bureau en hurlant, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une folle hystérique échappée de l'asile. Il avait fallu pas moins de trois policiers pour m'obliger à le lâcher et j'en avais été quitte pour un passage express en cellule.

Carlisle avait fait venir un de ses amis avocats pour me représenter et pour faire annuler toute poursuite à mon égard. Il avait appuyé sur le fait que j'avais subi un traumatisme grand et que l'intervention mal placée de l'Inspecteur Platt n'avait rien arrangé. J'aurais même pu porter plainte mais j'avais préféré laisser courir.

Jasper avait également eu quelques soucis avec l'Inspecteur Platt qui avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il était également complice avec le désaxé. Lui avait été beaucoup moins tolérant que moi et il avait intenté un procès au policier pour diffamation. Nous avions trouvé un arrangement avant l'étalage médiatique. J'avais conscience que l'officier n'avait fait que son travail mais mon Monsieur Patate était extrêmement têtu à ce sujet et ne voulait pas en démordre. Il m'avait même avoué qu'il s'était senti bafoué par cette accusation.

Durant le procès d'Edward Masen, il fut établi que Tanya Denali était sa complice et qu'elle l'avait aidé à récupérer mes clés de maison ainsi que le code de mon alarme. Nous avions appris qu'elle aimait Edward en secret et qu'elle tentait vainement d'attirer son attention pour qu'il s'occuper d'elle. Il s'était servi de ça pour pouvoir m'atteindre à loisir. Elle avait été jugée pour complicité et avait écopé d'une peine incompressible de 5 ans.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de juger le désaxé qui m'avait kidnappé, j'avais tenté de masquer ma propre peine pour soutenir Jasper car ce fut extrêmement dur pour lui. Il entendit tous les détails concernant le décès d'Alice, y compris l'attachement maladif du taré.

Nous avions entendu Edward parler de sa jeunesse et de l'arrivée d'Alice dans son école. Elle était la seule à avoir voulue être proche de lui. Elle avait sa Valentine et sa cavalière lors du bal de printemps. Il avait été atterré de voir qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami, un frère.

J'avais essayé de parler à Jasper de ce qu'il s'était passé pour le préparer mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Ce fut la seule et unique fois où je vis le Major Jasper Whitlock. Je savais maintenant pourquoi il était craint et respecté par ses subalternes. Il était devenu rigide et froid à mes côtés, à tel point que j'avais fui, complètement apeurée. Mon Monsieur Patate ne pouvait pas être ce militaire hautain et flippant que je venais de voir. Emmett avait été présent durant tout le procès et servait de garde-fou à mon compagnon. Ce dernier avait bien conscience de mes peurs et il avait demandé à mon frère de le retenir.

Le verdict était tombé peu de temps après pour annoncer qu'Edward Masen était coupable d'homicide volontaire avec préméditation sur la personne d'Alice Cullen - Whitlock. A ça s'était ajouté effraction, intimidation, kidnapping et tentative de viol. Il avait été condamné à une peine ferme de 25 ans.

Dès que la sentence avait été prononcée, nous avions décidé de reprendre notre vie pour passer à autre chose. J'avais du aller à quelques séances chez un psychologue pour m'aider à gérer mes cauchemars et mes appréhensions.

J'avais été en thérapie durant 6 mois et lors du dernier entretien, j'avais eu besoin de parler d'un dernier point avec Kate. Elle était ma thérapeute et avait proposé l'utilisation des prénoms pour créer un lien entre nous. J'avais accepté et elle m'avait expliqué que c'était le signe évident de ma guérison.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente qu'elle était venue me chercher pour me faire entrer dans son bureau. Je m'étais installée sur un des fauteuils en attendant qu'elle s'asseye sur son propre siège et qu'elle prenne son bloc note.

-Alors Bella. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien Kate. Tout va pour le mieux. Je n'ai pas fait un seul cauchemar depuis la dernière fois.

-Très bien. Je voulais profiter de cette dernière séance pour vous dire que je resterais disponible si vous avez besoin de parler. Vous avez mon numéro et je serais joignable dans tous les cas.

-Merci beaucoup. Je préfère savoir que je peux vous joindre si besoin.

-Alors... que voulez-vous dire pour cette dernière demi-heure ?

J'avais réfléchi un long moment, cherchant à savoir si c'était une bonne idée de mentionner ça devant témoin. Elle avait du voir mon questionnement car elle m'avait rassuré.

-Rappelez-vous que tout ce que vous dites ici, restera ici.

-J'ai surpris une conversation entre Peter et Jasper...

-Elle vous concerne ?

-Non... Elle concerne Edward.

Il m'avait plus de 6 mois pour pouvoir prononcer ce nom sans avoir peur. Ça avait été un long travail pour cela et j'en étais fière.

-Voulez-vous m'en parler ?

-Oui... Savez-vous qu'Edward a été battu en prison ?

-Oui, j'ai appris cela. Cette pièce a été versée au dossier.

-Va-t-il sortir plus tôt à cause de ça ?

-Je ne pense pas. D'après ce qui a été dit, il avait cherché la bagarre auprès de ses quo-détenus et cette rixe a été notée comme venant de lui. Il en est l'instigateur et ne pourra pas bénéficier d'une réduction de peine. Pourquoi cela vous inquiète-t-il ?

-Je ne veux pas le voir près de moi.

-Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a que ça qui vous ennuie ?

-Non... Je crois que c'est Jasper qui a mandaté quelqu'un pour qu'Edward soit battu.

-Vous l'a-t-il confirmé ?

-Je n'ose pas en parler avec lui.

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais de la sorte. Nous nous disions tout, il n'avait aucun secret pour moi.

-Peut-être une peur résiduelle.

-Il n'est pas Jacob. Vous devriez en parler avec lui mais je suis sûre que vous vous tromper. Comment pourrait-il entrer dans une prison pour frapper Edward ?

-Oui... vous avez certainement raison.

J'avais préféré ne plus en parler et m'étais concentrée sur des détails sans importance pour qu'elle ne me pose plus de questions. Je l'avais quitté peu de temps après, désireuse de rejoindre mon Monsieur Patate. Je n'arrivais plus à rester loin de lui et j'avais même vendu ma maison. Elle était le symbole de ma vie d'avant, celle où j'avais été maltraitée par Jacob et où Edward était entré par effraction pour me terrifier. Je voulais de bonne base pour ma nouvelle vie.

Nous vivions tel une famille dans sa villa au cœur de la forêt et je chérissais chaque moment passé avec mon amoureux et la petite. J'avais remonté l'allée à grande vitesse pour les rejoindre encore plus vite et j'avais été heureuse de voir Mon Monsieur Patate qui m'attendait sur les marches du perron. J'avais gravi les marches rapidement et il m'embrassa doucement pour me saluer.

-Salut Bébé...

-Salut mon cœur ! Ça y est j''en ai fini avec les séances.

Nous nous étions assis sur la balancelle, juste pour profiter de notre contact et je m'étais décidée à poser la question.

-De quoi parlais-tu avec Peter ?

-Quand ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent... Je sais que tu as parlé d'Edward avec Peter...

-Darlin'...

-Non Monsieur Patate ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fait.

Il m'avait regardé durant un long moment avant de soupirer.

-OK... Il devait payer pour le mal qu'il t'a fait et pour Alice aussi. Je sais que a justice a tranché mais je ne trouvais pas ça suffisant. Sa peine n'effacera pas ta douleur, bébé...

-Tu as fait quoi ?

-On va dire que certains de mes anciens collègues militaires n'ont pas choisi la bonne voie. Il y en a même qui sont emprisonnés à perpétuité dans la même prison qu'Edward. J'ai juste passé un coup de fil pour que ce taré comprenne ce que ça faisait de se faire taper dessus.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça mais ça reste un acte inconscient ! Imagine si ça venait à se savoir ? As-tu pensé à Lizzy ?

-Je sais bien ça... Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait moi même... J'ai rêvé de ça pendant plusieurs semaines. Je me dois de te défendre et à cause de lui, je n'ai pas pu. Il devait payer.

-Et si ces fameux militaires venaient à parler ?

-Cela n'arrivera pas, bébé. Ils me devaient un service.

-Ai-je envie de savoir ?

-Mon témoignage leur a évité la peine maximale, c'est-à-dire la mort. Même s'ils sont emprisonnés à vie, ils préféraient continuer à voir leur famille, même si cela doit se passer derrière des barreaux.

Il s'était énervé, voulant me prouver que je ne souffrirais plus. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait mais je m'inquiétais des répercussions. Il ne méritait pas d'aller en prison pour cet enfoiré dérangé.

-Et puis, tu te rends compte que je...

Je l'avais embrassé doucement, lui coupant la parole efficacement. Il avait répondu avec plus de passion et j'avais reculé la tête quelques secondes après.

-Merci mon Monsieur Patate... Je t'aime.

Je savais que j'étais capable de vivre avec ce petit secret. Tant que Jasper restait à mes côtés et me chérissait comme il le faisait tous les jours, je savais que je pourrais vivre heureuse et protégée.

Même Emmett et Rosalie avait décidé de se rapprocher de nous en achetant la propriété se situant à côté de la notre. Nous avions même crée un passage dans la forêt pour pouvoir se rendre visite sans avoir à reprendre la route nationale. Jasper semblait aimer notre proximité avec mon frère et lorsque je lui en avais parlé, il m'avait dit qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère.

Exactement un an après mon emménagement, mon Monsieur Patate me demanda en mariage de la plus belle manière qu'il existait. Généralement, une femme attendait des roses, des violons et du champagne mais moi, je ne voyais pas cela de la même manière. Il nous avait fait un bon repas et j'avais été plus que surprise de voir Lizzy arriver avec une petite boîte. Je l'avais installée sur mes genoux pour qu'elle puisse me parler à l'oreille.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien être ma Maman ?

Jasper nous scrutait de l'autre bout de la table et j'eus un mal fou à retenir mes larmes. J'avais affirmé avec véhémence que je voulais être sa Maman et elle m'avait embrassé en ouvrant la boîte.

-Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien épouser mon papa ?

Je m'étais empressée de glisser un "Oui" à son oreille puis je lui avais demandé d'aller le dire à son père. Elle s'était ruée sur lui pour lui donner ma réponse à l'oreille et j'avais vu les larmes dans les yeux de mon Monsieur Patate.

Notre mariage avait été célébré dans le jardin de la maison, en petit comité. En dehors de l'officiant, il y avait eu Carlisle et Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett, mes nounours ainsi que Peter et Charlotte. Lizzy avait été celle qui nous avait apporté les alliances et avait été très fière de remplir cette mission.

Nous avions fait le nécessaire pour que je puisse l'adopter et elle clamait haut et fort que j'étais sa maman.

La journée avait été marquée par un beau ciel bleu et un soleil radieux qui avait réchauffé l'ambiance. Peut-être un cadeau d'Alice, depuis son nouveau lieu de résidence.

C'était Emmett qui m'avait accompagné jusqu'à mon Monsieur Patate. Logiquement, cette place revenait à mon père mais il avait tout simplement refusé notre invitation en arguant que je n'étais qu'une prostituée qui abandonnait son mari -Jacob en l'occurrence. Mon frère s'était rendu à Forks pour parler avec lui mais je n'avais jamais su ce qui avait été dit. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous n'avons plus jamais eu de nouvelles de sa part, bien qu'il soit toujours vivant. J'avais vu sa tête à la télévision quand il avait été interviewé par les journalistes suite à une prise d'otage au lycée de la ville.

Jasper et moi étions partis en lune de miel au Texas, sur la propriété de sa famille. Nous aurions déjà y aller plus tôt mais Edward avait foutu sa merde. Nous y étions restés plus de deux semaines avant de rentrer à la maison pour reprendre notre vie de famille.

Mon mari faisait tout son possible pour me créer de bons souvenirs, cherchant à effacer tout ce qui polluait mes pensées. Il avait été LA rencontre de ma vie et je savais que je passerais mon existence à ses côtés. Je le chérissais autant qu'il m'aimait et nous savions que nous continuerions à avancer dans la même direction.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous délivrerais bientôt l'épilogue de cette histoire. Si cela peut vous rassurer, ce sera avant mardi prochain car je souhaite débuter "Renaissance" à ce moment là. A très vite !**_


	19. Chapter 18 - Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Comme promis voici l'épilogue de cette histoire. Je vous laisse le découvrir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! RDV en fin de chapitre.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Épilogue**

J'étais assise dans le canapé en train de regarder un épisode d'Iron Man avec Lizzy quand je sentis un coup dans mon ventre.

-Lizzy, donnes-moi ta main, vite !

Elle se rua sur mon ventre pour le toucher et je l'aiguillai vers le haut pour qu'elle puisse communiquer avec le bébé.

-Je l'ai senti Maman ! C'est quand qu'il nous rejoint le bébé ?

-Il faut attendre encore 3 bons mois.

Sans quitter sa place à mes côtés, elle recentra son attention sur la télévision et regarda Tony Stark. Elle avait accroché autant que moi et adorait ce personnage. Nous passions donc beaucoup de temps devant la télévision toutes les deux. Nous venions d'avoir une conversation extrêmement sérieuse concernant Edward Masen et j'avais volontairement écourté l'explication pour la préserver.

Son nom avait été mentionné par ses petits camarades à l'école et j'avais du lui expliquer sans forcement donner beaucoup de détails. Cela faisait 3 ans que j'avais été séquestré et il m'arrivait encore de cauchemarder à ce sujet. Nous en parlions à chaque fois avec Jasper, qui s'était révélé attentif à tout heure. Il aurait même fait un bon thérapeute. Je n'étais jamais réellement objective à son sujet mais qui s'en souciait après tout ?

Il avait subi le contrecoup de toute l'histoire, un an après notre mariage et il avait préféré s'éloigner de nous pour que je ne prenne pas peur. Rose était venue vivre avec moi pendant plus de deux semaines, laissant mon frère avec mon mari. Heureusement qu'ils habitaient près de chez nous car ils étaient notre soutien. J'aimais être entourée maintenant et la famille allait encore s'agrandir. Rose attendait l'arrivée d'une petite fille et j'attendais un petit garçon.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient toujours présents dans notre famille et avaient accueilli Emmett, sa femme et ses enfants comme étant les leurs. Nous n'avions plus aucune nouvelle de Charlie et je m'en portais bien. Jasper était heureux d'avoir ce qui s'apparentait le plus à des parents sachant qu'il n'avait quasiment pas connu les siens.

J'avais lâché du leste sur ma société car je n'envisageais plus les choses de la même manière. J'avais placé ma vie dans le domaine professionnel durant trop longtemps et cela ne m'avait rien rapporté à part une somme indécente d'argent sur mon compte en banque et une vie sociale frôlant le 0. J'étais donc toujours la seule actionnaire de Swan Consulting mais j'avais embauché un responsable pour faire mon travail.

Le Groupe W avait également subi d'importants changements. Jasper m'avait proposé de devenir son associée et c'était maintenant moi qui gérais l'embauche des personnels sédentaires, y compris les hôtesses d'accueil. Mon Monsieur Patate, lui, gérait les embauches des vigiles sachant qu'il exigeait à présent un casier vierge et une batterie de test prouvant l'équilibre mental des futurs employés. L'affaire Masen avait été une manne pour nous et beaucoup de curieux nous avaient contactés, rapportant plusieurs contrats importants.

Jasper avait décidé de ne plus partir sur le terrain et se contentait de rester à Seattle avec nous. Il n'arrivait plus à envisager de nous quitter et je l'aimais encore plus pour ça. Je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir vivre quelque chose d'aussi beau avec un homme. Notre vie était simple, emplie de joie et de bonheur. L'avenir se présentait le plus radieusement possible, j'allais offrir un petit frère à Lizzy et j'allais pouvoir être maman. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'allais avoir tout ce que j'espérais rapidement, je me serais foutue de lui. Je remerciais tout simplement la vie de m'avoir accordé mes souhaits.

Peter avait obtenu une promotion assez importante et il ne quittait plus vraiment la région non plus. Il était devenu le responsable sécurité du Groupe W et Charlotte avait tout simplement arrêté son boulot. Ils s'étaient mariés un an après nous et elle avait donné naissance à des jumeaux, il y a peu.

Nos réunions Maman étaient devenues assez intéressantes et plutôt bruyantes. Mais je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. Je voulais pouvoir continuer à regarder mes enfants jouer avec leurs cousins dans la pelouse, devant la maison et entendre leurs rires résonner dans les arbres au alentour.

Le nom d'Edward Masen était apparu dans le journal télévisé, il y a peu et j'avais appris qu'il avait cherché à déclencher une émeute dans la prison où il était incarcéré. Il avait été rejugé et avait eu une prolongation de peine de 5 ans, ce qui lui faisait une peine totale de 30 ans incompressible. Je me doutais que les contrats de mon mari avaient encore fait des siennes mais j'avais préféré ne pas poser la question.

Après tout, son unique but était que je sois en sécurité et surtout qu'Edward Masen paye pour les atrocités qu'il avait fait. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il avait des "copains" de chambrée qui aimaient lui rappeler ce que devait faire une bonne épouse des années 50... Il n'y avait pas d'acte sexuel tordu mais par contre, il s'occupait du linge de l'armoire à glace qui partageait sa cellule et faisait le ménage pour lui tous les jours.

J'avais beau être tolérante, je ne regrettai absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait. S'il devait y avoir une morale à cette histoire, ce serait "Aime ton prochain autant qu'il le fait et ne pervertis pas sa bonté par péché d'orgueil".

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos commentaires qui m'ont fait beaucoup de bien tout au long de la publication. A ce jour,**_ _ **La Rencontre d'une Vie**_ _ **, c'est 99 followers, 48 favorites et pas moins de 194 reviews.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie tous mille fois et vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire qui s'intitulera "Renaissance" et qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant.**_

 _ **Magdalyn**_


End file.
